The Fallen Angel
by sedated014
Summary: Dark was sealed on the Black Wings together with Krad, leaving all the other cursed Hikari arts. Daiki summons the complete Dark Angel. What will happen when everyone has forgotten all about Dark Mousy two years ago? A DaRiku Fic. R&R please.
1. Dark Angel

The Fallen Angel

----------

Chapter 1: Dark Angel

----------

Risa's eyes widen while she holds her mouth because her lips are uncontrollably open. Her thoughts began to stir and some strange memories began flashing on her head. Dark sends out a grin to her.

"Yo," he said.

Risa shakes her head lightly as she takes her steps back slowly.

"There you are!" Riku yelled from the back.

Dark turns his head. Riku is behind him looking girly with her longer hair, molded figure, and a few inches taller than the last time he saw her.

"Risa, why didn't you give these papers to Maia? We'll need this tomorrow!" Riku frowned flapping a thick file in front of them.

Dark only stared at Riku. Even though her physique has improved, her attitude hasn't changed. Riku notices his heavy stare and stares back at him. Dark smirks and waves a couple of fingers to her. Riku's eyes narrowed as she finds his gesture too airy.

"What's up with him?" Riku thought. "Risa, are you listening to me?" she called.

Risa remained dumbstruck over the incident. Riku raises a brow; she glances again to Dark. Dark grins at her.

"Whatever. I'm going on ahead of you, Risa. I have to take these over to Maia's," Riku said and turned her back.

Dark just watched Riku as she leaves. Dark turns to Risa. He realizes the strange reaction between Riku and Risa. Risa was surprised when she saw him, but Riku isn't.

----------

Daisuke is sitting alone in the fountain that was once destroyed 2 years ago. He looks at the sunset that gives off a solemn scene as the day ends.

"First of all, anyone would be surprised having that someone suddenly disappeared and another person appeared in place of the other," said Daisuke. "Second, because their memories of you were erased."

"I don't understand," Dark said.

"I'll answer all your questions, Dark. After that, I'll ask you too," Daisuke offered.

"How did you erase their memories with the strange destruction that was left here?" Dark asked.

"Well, you see, during the last battle you had with Krad, you left me one of your dark feathers. I gave it to jii-chan and he said it still resonates to With. He later concluded that the feather still have your powers in it so he combined With's power and your feather together, and wished on it," Daisuke explained.

"I see. But how come you still remember me?" Dark asked.

"I just think it would be unfair in your part if people will forget about the legendary phantom thief so instead I asked grandfather to preserve my memory of you," Daisuke said. "Grandfather thought of it to be a good idea so he preserved the memories of the Niwa family about you."

"How come Satoshi remembers me too?" Dark asked.

"Satoshi is the one who found the feather. It was on the coat I gave him. He took it to our house; that's why he knew our discussion. When he found out about our decision of preserving our memories, he requested that his memories be preserved as well," Daisuke explained.

"I see," Dark said.

Silence came between the two of them. Daisuke then moves to ask his questions.

"Can I ask you now?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah, yeah. Sure," Dark said.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Daisuke asked.

"Daiki summoned me," Dark said.

"Grandfather? Why is that? What happened to Krad?" Daisuke asked out of surprise.

"Hey, go easy on me. I didn't ask you all at once," Dark said. "Krad and I are still in one piece. He's in here with me,"

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"The one inside you is both Dark and Krad. I'm one piece Dark Angel at your service," Dark snickers.

"How is that possible? The 'black wings' is an art and we have nothing to summon you," Daisuke asked.

"You have With, don't you? You told me you used With once to reform this place and erase the people's memories two years ago. It's only natural to be able to do it twice," Dark said. "But one thing, Daisuke, there is a sign that says Krad and I are both living inside you. It's in the back of your neck,"

"Huh? What is it?" Daisuke asked and touched his nape.

"Niwa-kun!" a girl called.

Daisuke turned. It's Riku cycling towards him.

"We'll talk later; you hide first, okay?" Daisuke pleaded.

"Hide?" Dark laughs.

Riku attempts a wave to him but loses balance on her bike.

"Riku-san, you should pay attention or you'll slide off the slope," Daisuke smiles.

Riku went closer to him; Daisuke ceased her bicycle. Riku sighs in exhaustion and smiles at him in greeting.

"Did I make you wait too long?" Riku said.

Daisuke shakes his head lightly, smiling. "You're just in time, as always. I just came early."

"Really?" Riku reassured, she looks at the wall clock. It's almost quarter to six o'clock.

"You're lying," Riku said, smiling.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked.

"It doesn't matter. I like it when you try to lie," she said and jumps towards his face kissing his cheek. Daisuke flushed.

Riku find it amusing so she smiles and squeezes his cheeks. "Why do you have to be so CUTE!"

Daisuke blushed harder. "Hey, stop it now. You're making me look like a tomato," he laughs.

Riku gets off her bike. "Anyway, so where were we?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You said it would be just a flash. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she said.

"Ah, yes." Daisuke reaches in his pocket and brings out a small box. He takes her hand and places in the box. "It's for you. Happy Birthday,"

Riku stares at the small box in her hand. For her, it seems so hard to believe. "You're the only boy who greeted me happy birthday," she smiles. She holds the box with both hands.

"Well, that's because they're idiots to ignore such a hot chick like you," Dark said inside Daisuke.

Daisuke sweatdropped hearing that from Dark. "They're not perverts like you," Daisuke thought.

"What did you just say?" Dark enraged.

"Can I open it?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, sure," Daisuke said.

Riku cheers as she finds a pair of charm ribbons inside it. "They're so beautiful, Niwa-kun." She immediately attaches it on the strands of her hair that don't hang on to the tie of her ponytail. "It's so pretty. What do you think?" she looks at Daisuke.

Daisuke smiles charmingly in appreciation. "You're prettier," Daisuke said.

Riku blushed. "That's new," she said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

Riku walks slowly towards him and hangs her arms around his shoulders clipping her hands at the back of his neck.

"Tell me that again." Riku said sweetly. "Please?"

She's too close for him. Daisuke's heartbeat is way too fast. He thinks, Dark is definitely coming out; but there's none. Nothing happened. He stands stiffly in front of Riku looking surprised.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku called. "What's wrong?"

"Daisuke," Dark asked. "Were you expecting me to come out?"

"Huh?" Daisuke replied.

"Well, if that was your wish. I'll gladly comply," Dark said.

"NO!" Daisuke yelled accidentally pushing Riku away.

Dark feathers started to scatter everywhere, blocking Daisuke inside. Riku became worried. She calls out for Daisuke for as loud as she could but he doesn't reply. The feathers are disturbing her eyes; she could not see any sign of her Daisuke. At last, the feathers wither but expose another face instead. Kaitou Dark.

Riku stares at him with eyes wide open, lips parted as she tries to think of whether to yell, scream or speak. A guy with purple hair and golden eyes, but wears the same clothes as Daisuke – he is the same guy she saw in school.

"Hey there, stranger," Dark grinned.

Riku just stared at him.

"Is that really how amusing I am? You can't even say a word," Dark snickered.

When Dark looks at her, he found her approaching...no, attacking. She runs towards him and pushes him off to the cliff with all her weight. Her force was too strong that she also fell to the cliff.

Dark immediately spreads his black wings. Riku's eyes widened as she witnessed the black wings that tore through Dark's shirt.

In Dark's part, it's easy to catch back but in Riku's part, it will be tragedy.

"Oh, man." Dark gets ticked off at the thought he's the one at fault. He falls off in his own to follow her. They've almost reached death but Dark's wings never fail. He caught her in his arms.

When Riku found herself holding on to him, she started screaming and pushing him away from her.

"Hey, stop pushing or you'll fall again!" Dark warned.

"Then just let me die! I don't want any perverts touching me!" Riku yelled.

Dark sighs. "Here we go again," he said.

Riku is almost going to fall. He can't let her go just like that, but he's holding on to her torso, if her struggle keeps going on, his hand will slip on her chest and she'll slip away. He decided to let her go, as she falls, he caught her in his arms again. Riku is too astounded to struggle. He did let her go.

Dark landed her on a safe place.

"Are you really that heartless? How can you let me go just like that? I was going to fall off again into those stones!" Riku yelled.

"You were struggling! I have to let you go to estimate the length that I'll be catching you again. You'll slip away anyway!" Dark exclaimed.

"Estimate what?!" Riku got annoyed; she eventually grins. "I see now."

"What?" he asked.

"You were taking advantage of my situation. Trying so hard to become a pervert now, aren't you?" she yelled.

"WHAT?" Dark yelled back in annoyance.

Dark holds the middle of his brows to calm his temper. His heart began beating so fast. Then his heartbeat slows down and pinches his chest really hard. Dark is starting to drain out. Riku had her back turned to him. His vision began doubling up and blurry. He couldn't keep the pain anymore; he falls down on his knees. His wings disappear then it all went blank.

Riku heard something fall; she turned to look and saw Dark on the ground sweating hard and catching up breath. She gasped. She approaches Dark hesitantly and moves his arm slightly with her foot.

"Hey mister, are you dead?" she asked. There was no answer. Riku became alarmed. She thought there is a dead person right in front of her. "What am I going to do? I don't wanna go to jail," she said. She turned Dark to lay him on his back and face her. Dark is catching up his breath. "That's good. He's still alive." Riku thought.

The first thing she did was wipe off his sweat. "He's so cold, as cold as death," she said. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled. "I have to call someone; someone expert, someone good, someone like...Hiwatari-kun! Right! I'll call Hiwatari-kun!"

She stands up with a solution on her mind but then looks back at Dark. "I can't leave him like this; people will think I did something to him," she said. She looked around and an idea came to her. She moves Dark's neck gently to sit him up. She raises his arm to lean him to her. She pulls him towards the side of the fountain.

She checks up on him again. "He's still cold, but alive. Okay...you wait here. I'll call Hiwatari-kun," she told him as if he's conscious before her.

Riku ran towards her bike and paddle away to the nearest telephone booth.

"What did I do to deserve this? I'm the one who lost Daisuke right in front of me and found a pervert in place of him. Now, I have to save him to save myself from going to jail. What a very great day! This is ONE...GREAT...BIRTHDAY!" she screamed as she approaches the telephone booth.

She immediately ran inside and put her hand in her pocket. She took out the wrong dime and in her annoyance; she takes out one again but accidentally pulls out all the coins in her pocket.

"Oh great!" she yelled but just left the coins in the ground and dialed on to Satoshi's number and, fortunately, Satoshi is the one who answered.

"Hiwatari-kun, I'm so glad you're home!" Riku greeted.

"Huh?" Satoshi asked as he heard Riku's weird greeting.

"Hiwatari-kun, please help me. You see Niwa-kun-"

"Huh? What happened to Daisuke?" Satoshi alarmed.

"Niwa-kun and I were at the...the...the fountain with a cliff...what do you call that?" Riku said. "Anyway, we were there. Then he's not there anymore. Black feathers came flying around. Then a man appeared. No Niwa-kun. The man...has wings. I was scared. I pushed him; we fell. He saved me then we had a fight. Then he's suddenly on the ground! He's cold and unconscious. PLEASE HELP ME!"

Satoshi sweatdropped hearing weird descriptions from Riku. "So where is he now?" Satoshi asked.

"He's still there. I left him so I can call you," Riku said.

"Go back there immediately. I'm going to pick you up," Satoshi ordered.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait for you. Thank you," Riku said and hanged up the phone. She ran back to her bike and immediately paddled her way back to Dark. When she arrived, Dark is still unconscious.

Riku ran towards him. She touches his cheeks. He's temperature has risen and he's breathing normally now. She sighs in relief. She sits beside Dark and sighs again. She glances at the unconscious Dark. Her face became anguish. She remembers what happened a moment ago...when she was with Daisuke.

"Where did Niwa-kun go?" she asked Dark hoping he could hear it. "Are you hiding him or something? And who are you?" she asked again. There was no reply. She sighs again. "Niwa-kun..."

----------

Riku didn't realize she fell asleep out of exhaustion. When she woke up; she's already in her room. Risa is sitting beside her bed.

"Are you awake?" Risa asked.

Riku nods. "What happened, Risa?"

Risa leans over to her and squeezes Riku's cheeks. Riku groans in pain. "Hey, what's that for?" Riku complained.

"You made me worry! Satoshi came over and dropped you off. He said he found you alone by the fountain!" Risa scolded.

All the memories came back to Riku. She remembers everything now. She met a stranger; and Daisuke disappeared. Riku became alarmed. She stands up from her bed.

"Hey, Riku. Where are you going?" Risa called as she watches Riku walk fast to the telephone. Riku dialed Daisuke's phone number. Daisuke's mother answered it.

"Mrs. Niwa, is Daisuke home?" she asked directly.

"Oh, yes, dear. He's here, but he's resting now," Emiko said.

"I'm so glad," Riku sighed.

"What was that, dear?" Emiko asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, thank you, ma'am," Riku said. "Goodnight," Riku hangs up the phone and sighs out another sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Risa is standing at her side all along.

Riku laughs awkwardly. "Nothing. I just wanted to know. You see, we had a...small petty fight just a while ago,"

Risa raises an eyebrow at her.

----------

Emiko sighs as she looks at the phone.

"Who is it, Emiko?" Daiki asked.

Emiko turns to him. Daiki and Satoshi look at her. Dark is lying on the sofa – still out cold. Towa-chan arranges the blanket on Dark. With is sitting on Dark's chest, looking down to him in concern.

"It's Riku-chan," Emiko answered.

"We have to wait until Dark wakes up to change him back into Daisuke," Daiki said. "Dark and Daisuke don't have the need of the Sacred Maidens to change forms. It has to be own will to change form. So as long as Dark is still unconscious, we can't do anything but wait."

"I have a suspicion that the reason Dark became weak was because he has no powers," Satoshi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Daiki asked.

Satoshi looked serious.

"I see. The Hikaris are the only ones who have eyes who can see a person's aura," Daiki said. "Dark uses power to change from Daisuke,"

"Dark probably uses Daisuke's strength. I can see nothing but Daisuke's aura around him," Satoshi said. "But how is that possible?"

"I guess this has something to do with Dark's two personalities," Daiki said.

----------

NOTE: Review please...(",)


	2. Sacred Maiden

The Fallen Angel

----------

Chapter 2: Sacred Maiden

----------

Midnight. Riku sits on the side of her bed, half-asleep. Her eyes stare at nowhere. The charm ribbons Daisuke gave her are glowing.

----------

"I don't get it. How come Dark's aura is nowhere in him? It's not like his consciousness is not with him," Satoshi said.

"It could somehow be that even though I had successfully summoned Dark, his powers are still sealed," Daiki said.

"How can we summon his powers then? Do you have any ritual that may summon his powers?" Satoshi said.

"Hmm-" Daiki holds his beard.

"I don't think we can do the same rituals as before," a man said. Daiki and the others turn. Dark, sweating hard, holds his chest with With on his shoulder.

"Dark-san," Towa-chan called in worry. She approaches him to his assistance.

"Put into consideration that I'm no longer one here. I'm both now. If you call for the actual personality of the black wings, I can't guarantee I'd act as the same Dark you are talking to now. I had that feeling for a while that I'll become Krad,"" Dark said. "We have to call for not just the power, but also the personality. You summoned for Dark anyway, why would I give you Krad instead?"

"Then we have to figure out Dark Angel's real identity," Daiki said. "And we'll just have to start with you, Satoshi. Krad who once lived inside you,"

"Krad doesn't need any of what you call 'sacred maidens'. Krad transforms in anytime he likes, his strength becomes great when he sees Dark," Satoshi said.

"Krad is the white angel," Daiki murmured.

"The black wings resembles the image of a fallen angel," Satoshi said. "I think Krad's identity represents the angel's dark personality,"

"And every fallen angel is given black wings and black identity as punishment of their rebellion," Daiki murmured. "Dark is the personality of the fallen angel,"

Everyone watches Daiki as he tries to combine the clues they've come up with. Dark looks away figuring the most probable solution.

"I get it," Kosuke snapped. "We'll just have to find Dark's sacred maiden and he has to capture her heart,"

"That's right. That was how Daisuke transforms into Dark before. He is able to awaken Dark's personality and powers whenever he sees Risa-san," Daiki said.

"But Dark is not the same as before. What if his powers are too strong for Daisuke? What will happen to my Daisuke?" Emiko asked in worry.

"Don't worry, Emiko. We'll just awaken his powers, not seal Daisuke," Daiki said.

"Besides, I did agree to borrow his body instead of using mine, didn't I?" Dark said.

"But why? You do have a body, Dark. Why not use your own body?" Emiko frowned.

Everyone looked at Dark in silence waiting for his reply but none escaped Dark's lips. He only looked at Emiko. He closes his eyes and smiles. He remembers the body he left at the topmost room of Satoshi's home. They sealed it with powerful chains. "I just think I'll need Daisuke's wisdom quite a lot," Dark said.

----------

Dark looks out to the bright night sky on Daisuke's window. He recalls his past quarrels with Daisuke. Daisuke is immature at that time. For only fourteen years, what should he expect? Daisuke is sure to get jealous over Risa being in love with him. Riku is different on the other hand. She's loyal and a true person who looks up on true people. He knows they're a perfect match. Riku will surely take care of him.

He thought of the feeling he had when he had the last battle with Krad. He felt sad at the thought he'd be separated from him. For the very first time, he met a Niwa heir who does nothing but think of a way to get rid of him and he became the most precious friend he's ever had.

"Now I'm back inside you, Daisuke," Dark said.

"You were always inside me, just as I am in you," Daisuke replied.

Dark's eyes widen.

"Daisuke?" Dark called. There was no reply. Dark smiles as he remembers the same words Daisuke told him. It really moved him to tears.

"Well I guess that's what really made me choose to live inside you." Dark smiles. "Daisuke,"

----------

His alarm clock screams him awake. Daisuke opens his eyes weakly. The morning rays are pricking his eyes blind. His body is way too heavy for him to move.

"Sleepy..." he thought.

"It is surely the effect of Dark borrowing your energy," Satoshi said as he stands beside him.

"Satoshi-" Daisuke wasn't even able to finish his sentence; he fell back and his eyes dropped close.

"You'll need a lot of sleep for now, Niwa." Satoshi said.

Because of Daisuke's loss of energy, he wasn't able to attend his class that day. Riku was worried and decided to pay Daisuke a visit. Much to her surprise, Satoshi is also there. "Oh, Hiwatari-kun," Riku claimed.

"I paid Daisuke a visit," Satoshi said.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Harada Riku. May I please see Daisuke-kun?" she asked to Daiki. Daiki smiled.

"Of course. Can you take her to his room, Satoshi?" Daiki requested.

Satoshi stands up and Riku followed. She found Daisuke sleeping comfortably on the sofa. "Why is he sleeping here?" Riku asked.

"He can't climb up to his bed anymore so he slept there instead," Satoshi answered.

Riku brought her things down; she sat on the floor to have a closer look at him. Satoshi arches a slight smile watching them; he goes out to Daisuke's veranda. Riku looks at Satoshi when he left the room. She places her hand to Daisuke's forehead; his temperature is quite fine. She smiles forlornly in so much worry.

"Where did you go yesterday, huh?" she asked, as if he's conscious. She sighs; she takes her hand back. Daisuke suddenly held it.

"Sorry about leaving you," Daisuke said.

Riku's eyes widen seeing him awake. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked.

Daisuke shakes his head. "I think you actually helped me feel better," Daisuke said. Daisuke sits up and faces her.

"No. You should rest some more," she insisted.

Daisuke didn't listen to her. He just locked her hand with both his hands. Riku flushed.

"Holding your hand always makes me feel alive," Daisuke said.

"Niwa-kun," Riku smiled.

Riku has been with Daisuke for almost 2 years now. She remembers well how Daisuke confessed his love to her, but there are missing pieces in her memories that makes their past a blur. She feels that there something that happened before that affected them greatly. A lot of questions are bugging her like, how is their relationship developing? Are they still together? What was the incident that greatly affected them? Could it be that they had broken up by then and are just friends now?

Daisuke lets go of her hand. "Are you hungry? Because I surely am," Daisuke said.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Riku asked.

Daisuke nods as he's about to leave the room. "Wait there," Daisuke paused and turned to face Riku. He stares at her and the sunset light rays that enter his room. Riku is wearing uniform.

"Did you come from school?" he asked.

Riku nods.

Daisuke gasps. "I WASN'T ABLE TO GO TO SCHOOL?"

Satoshi came inside hearing Daisuke's hysteria.

"Daisuke, calm down." Riku said.

"What about the tests? Aren't we supposed to have tests today?" Daisuke panics.

"It's alright. I excused you from classes this morning and the teacher promised to give you special quizzes," Satoshi assured.

"Oh, really?" Daisuke asked. "That's good. I thought I was going to fail subjects for a moment,"

Satoshi smiled in amusement. Then his eyes laid on Riku.

"Riku is Daisuke's sacred maiden," Satoshi thought. "But who could be Dark's sacred maiden,"

----------

Emiko asked for Riku's assistance on preparing dinner. Kosuke, Daiki, Satoshi and Daisuke are all in the living room.

"Dark's sacred maiden?" Daisuke exclaimed. "But what's going to happen to me?"

"Dark promised to keep your soul and his separated. But for as long as he hasn't been able to awaken his own powers; he'll just have to borrow your energy. That's why you're left exhausted," Satoshi said.

"But what does Dark mean when he said he thought he'll become Krad?" Kosuke asked.

"It may have something to do about Krad's attachment to hate," Daiki guessed. "Who were the ones who saw Dark?"

"Well, there's Risa...but nothing like this happened...then there's Riku-" Daisuke said.

"Riku never liked Dark," Satoshi informed.

Everyone looks at Satoshi.

"There's the answer we're looking for," Daiki said.

"I don't understand. Is everyone using the same language that I use?" Daisuke said.

"We have a theory that Dark is borrowing your energy. Satoshi said that when he found Dark unconscious, the only aura he sees is yours," Kosuke said.

"That's why we think that Dark's body is the only thing that was revived and not his powers. This may be caused by Dark having two personalities which are Dark Mousy and Krad," Daiki said. "Krad gave Kaitou Dark the ability to transform with just will alone."

"We have to do something now to keep Krad from overcoming Kaitou Dark's personality. We have to awaken Dark's personality somehow," Satoshi said.

"What's that have to do with Riku?" Daisuke asked.

"Krad, when he was living inside me, he always takes over my body by feeding on with my hate," Satoshi said.

"You transform into Dark by feeling the affection of love," Daiki said.

"We think Riku had a fight with Dark, which triggered Krad's personality and almost awakened him," Kosuke said.

"Riku had a fight with Dark again?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. Actually, we did have a fight before I passed out," Dark said inside Daisuke.

"Dinner's ready!" Towa-chan invited. Everyone looked at her. Towa-chan felt awkward. "Well, it's ready if you're hungry, okay?" Towa said, getting back to the kitchen.

"Anyway, you just have to look for Dark's sacred maiden so that we won't mess this up," Daiki said. "Okay, let's eat?" he stands up.

They all went to the dining room leaving Daisuke thinking seriously. "Dark's sacred maiden," he thought. His stomach suddenly growled. "I guess my stomach can't take any more thinking," he laughed.

----------

At was already late when Riku finally decided to go home. She called home to ask their majordomo to come pick her up. While she waits for them to arrive at Daisuke's house, Daisuke entertains her.

She watches him as he tells her different stories about his past.

Then the usual questions arise in her thoughts again, but can't ask. She got used to being close to him but she can't give her friends and classmates a definite answer whenever they ask her whether she and Daisuke are on a relationship or just friends. She's scared that she's the only one who thinks of it, or he's just a sweet guy who lets his girl friends kiss him on the cheek and hug him, or he compliments them. He lets Risa hug him as well and also compliment her at times. How can she say she is treated differently? He's never kissed her or moved to hug her or say 'I love you.'

"Daisuke..." she called awkwardly.

"What is it, Riku?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh..." Riku starts to tremble in nervousness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh...well...I was just wondering..." Riku shrugged.

"About what?" he asked.

"Are you..." Riku trembles more and more as she's about to tell the most important part of the question.

"What was that? Can you say it again a little louder?" he requested.

"Are you...um...in love with me?" she blurted out lowly with eyes closed.

Daisuke is dumbfounded hearing such question from her. Riku looks at him. Her cheeks burn. "I was just joking. Please forget I ever asked," she laughs but her face is red.

"Are you telling me you still think we're not on a relationship?" he said.

Riku turns her head to look at him.

"You've been my girl for almost two years, didn't you know?" Daisuke said seriously with flushed cheeks.

"Huh?" she blinked. "Uh, no...I mean-"

"When I visited you once in your home, that was the day when we celebrated our first year anniversary as lovers," Daisuke said, blushing. "And when I ask out, those are dates," he added.

Riku's head is like a tomato. "I, uh..."

"It's okay; it may be because I never repeated to you that I like you, no, that I love you," he said.

Riku starts to sweat cold.

"and I never repeated this one since last time," Daisuke added.

"Huh?" she raises a brow.

Daisuke realized that Riku even forgot the first time they kissed, under the sunset, in front of Satoshi and Risa. Daisuke leans over to her and kisses her. Riku blinked her eyes. She was very surprised at what happened. For her, it was the very first kiss she received.

"Did we really do that before?" she asked.

Daisuke nods to her, smiling.

A car honked from outside. "RIKU!" Risa called from outside.

Riku and Daisuke almost jumped in surprise.

"They're here," Riku said.

"Well I guess they are," Daisuke said.

Riku packs up her things and Daisuke escorted her to the gate. They bid each other goodbye, without any other words to follow. Daisuke watches Riku's car leave.

"Daisuke, let's go to Riku's house at midnight. I have to see Risa," Dark said.

----------

Daisuke and Dark had a fight about Dark's plan. Daisuke remembered that Risa could be Dark's sacred maiden.

"No she's not. But maybe she might be able to help me," Dark said.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked inside Dark.

"I just think so," Dark said. He flutters his wings to elevate his level up. He could recognize Risa on the balcony. He remembers the face of Rika, his love, once again.

"Just as I thought," he thought. He flaps his wings double time. He grins as he finds himself the answers.

"Risa!" Riku called from the inside.

"Yes?" Risa goes inside to approach Riku.

"What the-" Dark retreats when Risa disappeared from the balcony.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked.

"She disappeared," Dark said.

"What do we do now, Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, we'll just have to wait," Dark said. He approaches and lands on the railing of the balcony.

"How sure are you that she'll come back?" Daisuke asked.

"I think so. I hope so," Dark said.

Midnight came yet Risa didn't come back to stand by at the balcony. Dark grew more and more impatient. Then his heart began hurting again. "Darn it, I shouldn't feel any hate," Dark said.

"Dark, hold on!" Daisuke said.

"I have no choice," Dark is serious. Dark is about to transform into Daisuke when the glass doors of the balcony suddenly opened and blew wind to Dark, pushing him away from the railing he's sitting on. He flaps his wings and looks back to the mansion.

"Okay, what's going on?" Dark murmured.

Riku appeared from inside and her body is glowing. The wind seems to respond accordingly to her. "Where did you take my love one?" Riku asked.

"What was that?" Dark asked.

"Where is he?" Riku yelled. The wind blew a strong breeze. Dark struggles on the wind she cast off towards him. Seeing that Dark is unhurt; she approaches him, flying through the air.

"She did see you, didn't she?" Dark flies away from Riku.

"What? Who?" Daisuke asked.

"Riku," Dark said.

"Yes. We were together the whole afternoon," he said.

"Then why the heck is she chasing me now?" Dark enraged. Dark turns to face her. Riku grins as she finds Dark about to attack her.

"It's better trying than dying," he said. Dark takes a dark feather and casts a spell on it. It responded and gave him a circle of energy on his palm.

"It won't hurt a bit. I promise," Dark said and aims at Riku.

Riku grins challenging him. Dark finally caught his perfect aim then his visions suddenly bounced and became blurry. The energy in his palm disappeared. He holds his head to keep himself focused. "Daisuk-," he said.

"Daisuke, focus!" Dark's vision went on and off. He looks up to keep himself awake and when he's got his focus back. He aims back to Riku.

Riku is already just a few inches away from him. She gazes directly to his eyes. His eyes stare back at hers. "You're really something, Mr. Stranger. Stealing my man and keeping me away," she said. She leans over to his ear.

Dark could feel his cheeks get warm.

"I'm sorry...but you just have to die," she whispered.

Dark's eyes widen; Riku pulls away from him. She whips her hand and a striking wind came attacking him. Dark falls to the sea.

"That's for being annoying," she grinned. "If you come back; I'll just kill you again...and again...and again. Until you'll never come back,"

----------

NOTE: DNAngel is definitely not mine. I'm just a fan, you know. Hehe.


	3. Spotlighted Waltz

The Fallen Angel

----------

Chapter 3: Spotlighted Waltz

----------

Dark pulls himself to the shore. His wings have disappeared. His sight is blurry and dim. "Daisuke, are you alright?" Dark called.

"I'm...tired..." Daisuke said in a fainting tone.

"Focus...Daisuke. I need you to wake for me. We have to change form again. Or else, somebody will see me." Dark said.

"Un..." Daisuke said faintly.

----------

Daisuke slowly opens his eyes.

"Where did you go?" Emiko yelled.

"Emiko, he's still tired," Daiki said.

"I was worried sick; you were lucky Risa found you lying on the shore!" Emiko yelled.

"Harada-san?" Daisuke blinked.

"Risa saw Dark," Daisuke thought, imagining the scene that might've happened.

"Risa was really worried sick when she found you lying on the shore unconscious," Kosuke said.

"Wait. Risa didn't know I was Dark. So that means-" Daisuke snapped as he visualized Riku seeing Risa and him together on the shore.

"Riku won't like that," Daisuke thought.

----------

"Riku, are you mad?" Risa asked.

"What? Of course not," Riku said.

"Yeah, you're right. You're not his girlfriend anyway, right?" Risa said.

Riku froze hearing that from Risa. Right. She told everyone that they were just good friends. As good as just best friends. That was dumb of her.

"Anyway, I'll just see you in class, Riku. Good luck on your practice!" Risa said running to class.

Riku drops on the ground and sighs heavily. "Why do I feel that I don't have the right to tell everyone he's my man?" she murmured.

"I can't believe you still think of us to be just friends," she recalls Daisuke's words. "You've been my girl for almost two years, didn't you know?...it may be because I never repeated to you that I like you,"

Riku remembers the small peck on the lips Daisuke gave her last night. It was fast, but she knows it was real. She can still remember how gentle Daisuke holds her face, like her face is as fragile as a glass and the soft lips he pressed on hers.

She sighs.

"Why am I so dumb?" she hits her head.

"Hey stop that," a man blocks her head with his hand. Riku looks up. It's Satoshi. He smiles at her warmly. Riku frowns in depression. Satoshi squats to look at her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Satoshi asked.

Riku stares at him; her face is looking very sad. "I don't know. I just feel sad," Riku said.

"Sad?" Satoshi repeated.

Riku nods.

Satoshi notices the charm ribbons on her hair. He saw something purple-black surrounding it; he blinked, it's gone. He looked at Riku again; her face looks sadder.

"What are you sad about?" Satoshi asked.

Riku looks at Satoshi, this time, looking surprised. She stands up and shakes her head. "It's nothing. I'm going to practice now," Riku said, running towards the field.

Satoshi watches Riku until she disappears from sight. He remembers the purple-black light that he saw surrounding Riku's charm ribbons. "It's definitely energy aura," he said.

He looks at his hand. He recalls the day when he caught Daisuke creating those charm ribbons. The first form of it was horrible and weak for Satoshi. He laughed at Daisuke doing a terrible handicraft for such a great visual artist.

"I'll help you," that's what he told Daisuke. "We'll turn this into something special. Only Riku deserves."

"I guess it was wrong giving out a helping hand to him," Satoshi murmured as he puts his hands into his pockets. "Because I helped him, I think a new cursed Hikari art has been created,"

----------

Satoshi pays Daisuke another visit. Daisuke is totally weak and sleepy. Daiki and Kosuke are also there.

"What was that you want to talk about, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke yawns.

"I found a cursed Hikari art," Satoshi said.

"What? Already? But I haven't found Dark's sacred maiden yet," Daisuke said.

"I'm pretty sure you found it too, Niwa." Satoshi said. "It did came from you,"

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"It's the charmed ribbons you gave Riku," Satoshi said.

"What? I'm the one who made those. It's-" Daisuke paused and looked at Satoshi.

"Yes, Niwa. You made those hair ribbons with me," Satoshi said.

Daiki and Kosuke are surprised. Daisuke looks disappointed.

"And no, Niwa. I didn't curse them. It just happened," Satoshi said.

Daisuke looks at Satoshi. The expression on his face shows he is doubtful with Satoshi's answer.

"The only thing I did is thought of your love for Riku when we created it. That was all," Satoshi said. "But I think Riku doesn't seem to feel that love at all,"

Daisuke snapped his head towards Satoshi.

"Riku is feeling down these days if you didn't know," Satoshi said. "I even found her hitting her head while she's alone in the lockers,"

"So you think that Riku doubts Daisuke's love for her?" Kosuke asked.

"No. I think Riku doubts if the Daisuke in front of her is really him," Satoshi said.

Daisuke's eyes widen.

"I think she felt something inside you," Satoshi said. "You did kiss her last night, didn't you?"

Daisuke blushes.

Everyone looks at Daisuke. Daisuke blushes harder. "Hey, she is my girlfriend anyway. I don't think there's something wrong with that," he said. He looks at them. They all grin at him, except for Satoshi.

"So how was it?" "Was it good?" "What do her lips taste like?" "Are they soft?"

"ENOUGH!" Daisuke yelled. "We're talking about another cursed Hikari art. It's pretty important you know,"

"Oh, he doesn't care about Riku after all."

Satoshi sweatdropped.

"I pity Riku-san. She's really sweet,"

"And kind,"

"I SAID 'ENOUGH'!" Daisuke yelled.

Satoshi clears his throat. "So what's your plan, Niwa?" Satoshi asked. Everyone looks at Satoshi.

----------

Dark flies through the sea, towards the Harada's mansion in almost midnight time. "I have to get to Risa first," Dark said. "I can't fight with your strength, Daisuke. You're a human; you won't stand the energy I'll consume out of you,"

"I understand," Daisuke said inside Dark.

Dark's head suddenly went twirling around. He loses balance. "What's happening?" Dark asked.

"I'm sorry, Dark...but I feel sleepy," Daisuke informed.

"Hang in there, Daisuke. We're almost there," Dark said.

"Un..." Daisuke replied faintly.

Dark's vision suddenly went off and on.

"DAISUKE! Hang..." Dark couldn't take the exhaustion he feels. He just fell.

Risa is in the balcony, sleepless. She found something flying towards their home. She sees it losing balance and falling in their garden. She gasped and hurriedly ran downstairs and out of the house. She searches for him.

"Mister?" she called.

Dark is leaning on a tree trying to keep himself awake. Risa found him. She remembered the same face that appeared before her when she was with Daisuke. Daisuke disappeared right in front of her eyes and that man suddenly appeared before her. He has dark wings this time and wears a black suit.

She approaches him slowly and cautiously. She squats to look at his face closely. He looks tired. Risa brushes off the hair that conceals his face. He's beautiful, too beautiful to be human. No, he's not human. He's an angel. "Mr. angel?" she called gently.

Dark's eyes responded to her sweet, thoughtful call. His eyes look up at her. His lips gave out a smile. "Hello, maiden," he said.

Risa got surprised at what he had called her. Dark didn't let another minute take his opportunity away. He leans over and kisses her.

Risa got even more surprised. Dark deepens his kiss; she just obeyed. She could feel happiness while being taken in the winged stranger's arms.

Dark pulled away abruptly – looking surprised. He stands up. "I'm sorry," he said and flies off.

Everything happened too fast; Risa wasn't able to react. She just touched her lips as she watches the angel, who kissed her, fly away.

"Why is that?" Dark asked.

The wall clock alarmed midnight.

"Oh, great." Dark said, he flaps his wings to speed him up back to Daisuke's house.

Riku, in the balcony, is smiling as she watches Dark fly away. "I think I'll let you pass this time." She murmurs. She then looks down to where Risa is looking out to Dark.

----------

"What happened?" Daiki asked as Dark lands to the roof of Daisuke's house. Dark falls on his knees as he try to grip on his consciousness.

"I was able to get to Risa," Dark informed. "But sadly, it's not her,"

"Hmm..." Daiki turned serious.

"I can't go to her anymore," Dark said, standing up. "She's gone for a long time,"

Daiki figures what Dark is thinking. Dark closes his eyes as he recalls the face of his past love one. Rika Harada.

"Rika...I know I have no right to ask this but please send out your love to me. I need it badly," Dark thought. He faints.

----------

The next day, Satoshi accompanied Daisuke at a night time to visit Rika Harada's grave. Daisuke yawns as they look for the right grave.

"Are you alright, Niwa?" Satoshi asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah," Daisuke assured.

Satoshi looks down on Daisuke's foot.

"Niwa!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" Daisuke asked.

"You found it," Satoshi said.

"Me? What did I find?" he asked.

"Rika Harada's grave. It's in front of you," Satoshi approaches him.

Daisuke looks down on the tombstone made out of marble. It says Rika Harada. "You're right," Daisuke squats to look at it. Daisuke looks serious as he stares at the tombstone's name. He remembers Riku's face.

"Riku. Hang in there. I'll surely save you," he thought and touches the engraved name on the tombstone. He closes his eyes.

----------

Daisuke blinks his eyes open. He's standing in the middle of the stage. He looks around. He smiles awkwardly. "Okay...where am I?"

"Shoujo-san," a man said from behind him.

Daisuke got surprised. It's Dark Mousy.

Dark lends out his hand to him.

"Huh?" Daisuke looks at him, confused. He then notices that Dark's eyes are actually looking at something behind him. Daisuke turns to look at the one that Dark looks at.

"Risa-san?" he said as he finds a woman who looks so much like Risa.

The woman hesitates to respond to Dark's gentlemanly invitation.

"I do believe that when a woman begins to hesitate, it could either mean she wants to do the right thing or something she wants," Dark said.

Daisuke sweatdropped. "You're really good at words, aren't you?"

The woman gathers up courage and decides to take his hand. Dark smiles as she approaches him and takes his hand.

"How can we dance without music, Kaitou-san?" the woman asked.

"A dance doesn't need music. It only needs a dancer," he said pulling her closer to him.

They started swaying across the stage. Daisuke finds them romantic. He smiles. "Dark, who is she?" Daisuke asked. There was no reply. "Dark? Dark, where are you?" Daisuke called, worried.

The couple then stops in front of Daisuke. Dark looks at him. Daisuke notices. Dark smiles.

Daisuke got surprised. "Oh, I see."

"He went into himself," he murmured.

Dark holds the face of the woman who resembles Risa. The woman blushes.

"Rika-san," Dark called.

"So she's Harada Rika-san," Daisuke thought.

"Would you believe a man like me if he tells you that he loves you?" Dark asked.

"I have no other choice," she replied. "He already stole my heart on our first acquaintance,"

Dark smiles and kisses Rika.

Daisuke blushes and turns around smiling to himself.

----------

"So, did you enjoy what you saw there, Niwa?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke looks up at Satoshi. He got back to reality. Daisuke blushes and stands up to face him. "W-what are saying, Hiwatari-kun?"

"You were blushing really hard and you keep giggling like a girl," Satoshi said.

"Hey," Daisuke blushes harder.

"So what happened?" Satoshi asked.

"Dark was able to get to Rika-san," Daisuke said. "Oh yeah!" he snapped. "Dark? Are you still in there?"

"Yeah," Dark replied in dismay.

"You sound disappointed. What's wrong, Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Rika is not my sacred maiden anymore," Dark said inside Daisuke.

Daisuke's eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

"What is it, Niwa?" Satoshi asked.

"Harada Rika-san is not Dark's sacred maiden anymore," Daisuke said.

Satoshi holds his chin and think seriously. He looks at Daisuke. "Well, we have no other options anymore," he said.

"Options?" Daisuke asked.

"We'll have to try Riku," Satoshi said.

"EH? WHAT? NO WAY!" Daisuke grumbled.

"Niwa, it's just to-" Satoshi tried explaining.

"NO, I WON'T AGREE TO IT! NO! NEVER! N-E-V-E-R! NEVER!" Daisuke yelled.

Satoshi sweatdropped. "Niwa..."

"Hey, it's just a small kiss, Daisuke. More like a greeting to me," Dark teased.

"Greeting my butt! I won't let you kiss my Riku!" Daisuke yelled.

"Hey, it's not like we'll do that for the first time. We did that before, remember?" Dark said.

Daisuke got even more annoyed as he remembers the very first time Dark appeared from his body. He kissed Riku, out of question then left him at fault. "What makes you think I'll let you kiss her again!" Daisuke yelled.

"Don't worry, Daisuke. I won't suddenly transform into your body this time. I will totally keep the moment long, I promise," Dark teased.

"SHUT UP!" Daisuke yells.

Satoshi holds the top of his nose bridge. It looks weird for him seeing Daisuke quarrel with the person living inside of him.

----------


	4. The Wind's Prayer

The Fallen Angel

----------

Chapter 4: The Wind's Prayer

----------

"Darn it. I can't sleep with Dark having that ridiculous plan," Daisuke thought. "I can't just let him transform and go to Riku and-"

His visualizes the moment that could happen between Dark and Riku. He gets annoyed; she shrugs his head. He slips some of his things from his locker, hurting his foot. He groaned in pain and leans to pick up his things.

"Curse you, Dark." He thought. "I can't think straight."

"Niwa-kun?" a girl called from behind.

Daisuke turns his head to look at her. He could see the chest part of the girl's uniform. He blushes; he turns his head back to the things he's supposed to pick.

"Niwa-kun, what's this at the back of your neck?" She asked.

Now he recognizes her voice. It's Riku.

"Huh?" he replied, holding his nape and turning to face her. He looks up at her. She's so close to him but she didn't budge away. She just stares at him and smiles. Daisuke blushes harder.

Riku leans backward. Daisuke stands up and smiles at her.

"So what's that on your nape?" Riku repeated.

"It's a small tattoo my family gave me. Pretty weird, huh?" he laughed awkwardly. He eventually fell staring at her.

"So...Are you feeling alright now?" Riku asked.

Daisuke nods.

"Well, I should be going," Riku said.

"Wasn't there anything you want to tell me?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh, no. I just came by 'cause I saw you on the way, so...ja!" Riku said.

Daisuke nods. "Good luck,"

Riku runs off to the field.

Daisuke passes by a bathroom. He checks up on the tattoo Riku has been telling him. It is there. Just as what Dark had said: the one that says the complete Dark Angel is within him.

Daisuke sighs.

----------

"You're nothing but cruelty, Dark Angel!" Daisuke screamed inside Dark.

Dark is standing on the tall clock tower, waiting patiently for midnight.

"Oh, would you keep quiet? You're freaking me out," Dark said.

"Why don't you just leave my Riku alone?" Daisuke yelled.

"Hey, I'm not flying to her. Well, unless, she comes to me; I won't be able to resist anymore. I don't really like rejecting women, you know. Especially appealing women," Dark teased.

Daisuke screams inside Dark.

"Daisuke, will you stop that? I can feel my mind tearing apart," Dark said. "If you get anymore annoying, I'll definitely become Krad and you'll be trapped inside your own body for life!"

Daisuke was silenced.

The clock tower alarms midnight.

"Here she comes," Dark said as he spotted Riku casting wind to attack him. Dark makes his way towards Riku. He takes out a piece of dark feather and casts a spell on it. He ignites energy on his palm and sways it immediately towards Riku.

Riku easily blew his small energy ray away but Dark suddenly attacked her at close range. She turns to him; one of her charmed ribbons had a crack.

Riku frowns seeing that Dark caused some damage; Dark smiles. Riku doubles the wind attacks towards him.

"I'll make you meet death this time!" she said.

Dark tried dodging all of them but some of them met his flesh and wear him slowly out. Dark flies weakly in the air.

Riku grins evilly seeing him suffer.

"I'll give you death a little honor; I'll let you smell my perfume," she said, approaching him attackingly. Dark smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke," he thought.

The time of his death made him wonder. He opens his eyes and sees a surprised Riku in front of him. She had her hand on his neck. She looks at it with a surprised-look on her face.

Dark took the opportunity given to him and flashed himself to her rear.

Riku got surprised.

"I'm sorry about this," he said.

Riku is about to turn to head to look at him but Dark knocked her unconscious.

----------

Dark took her back to her house. To her room. His thoughts went to what had happened before. Riku was looking very surprised.

Dark touches the back of his neck.

"I guess she saw something she shouldn't have," he said.

"Dark," Daisuke called.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Why don't you kiss her?" Daisuke asked.

Dark chuckles. "Look who's talking now,"

"Shut up! It's not for you, it's for Riku! For Riku's sake!" Daisuke screamed.

Dark smiles. "You do care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Daisuke agrees.

Dark stares down at Riku. Riku did become more of a woman than just a girl he met 2 years ago. Her hair grew long to her chest. She looks more like Risa now...and Rika. Her body has grown slender and glowed lightly tan. If he really is a pervert, he'd lie on top of her now.

He realized that his heart is pounding fast. He gulps as he leans over, attempting to kiss her. He is laying his hand to touch her cheek; it's trembling.

"Am I feeling nervous?" he thought.

He's already just an inch away from her face now. He could feel his heart pound wildly. The closer he gets; the wilder it beats.

Riku's eyes suddenly open. Dark got surprised. Riku blinks her eyes, as if she is trying to wake up herself. Although she looks more like her twin sister now, there's still something that signifies that she is Riku and those are her eyes. Her eyes are well-shaped than Risa's and her lashes are longer.

Dark is just a flick close to kissing her. One movement that budges them will definitely make Dark touch her lips. He breathes hard as they stare at each other. Riku is not pushing him away nor was she yelling at him. Some seconds later, Dark could feel Riku's body start to tremble.

They could feel each other cease their breaths at least for a second; trying to calm their hearts from beating fast.

Dark snaps himself up. He pulls away and sits on the side of her bed. His thoughts never went blank in front of a girl since 42 years ago. Unless Riku is the one he's been looking for.

Riku is too surprised to react for anything. She just sat behaved on the bed. She glances on to Dark. She sees the same tattoo that she saw on Daisuke's neck. Dark stands up.

"You-" Riku said.

Dark turned to look at her.

"What's that tattoo?" She asked.

"It's the one that says I'm alive," Dark said.

Riku looked confused. Dark stares at her.

"I don't see you yelling at me now," Dark said.

"Why do you have that tattoo?" Riku asked seriously.

"I'll tell you if you'll kiss me," Dark gets close to her face. Riku's face turned red. She pulls back and pushes Dark away.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" she yelled. She wants to scream more to Dark but suddenly her head made her feel dizzy. She holds her head and looks for comfort on her pillow. "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Dark asked.

"Riku," Dark called. In Riku's ears, it sounded more like Daisuke's voice. Riku turns her face to Dark. She visualizes Daisuke's face on Dark's face.

"Daisuke?" she asked.

Dark's eyes widen in surprise.

Riku reaches out to hold his face. She smiles but her eyes say she's like under control of something. Dark noticed the charm ribbons glowing.

"Daisuke?" she called.

Dark closed his eyes and transforms back into Daisuke right in front of Riku, while she's holding his face.

The first thing that Daisuke did when the transformation was complete was lean over to Riku and hugs her.

"I'm sorry Riku," he whispered.

----------

Riku sits, feeling awkward on Daisuke's living room. Daiki, Kosuke, Emiko, and Satoshi are in front of her.

"Um...may I ask why I was called over?" Riku asked.

"We'll take everything straight," Daiki said. "Riku, those charm ribbons are actually an heirloom to the Niwa clan. Even though we told Daisuke that he could give this to the person he wishes to marry, it's too early for the both of you to have it."

Riku blushed on Daiki's statement. For Daisuke to think of her as a future bride is serious thing for her. Even though for Daiki, it's a great lie.

"Th-then...what can I do-"

"These charm ribbons are only given to the fiancé when the Niwa bachelor has turned eighteen. Daisuke is barely eighteen. If these charm ribbons is given too early, the charm ribbons turn to become cursed. The fiancé who wore it, even once, will die before she turns eighteen. So, I'm afraid we'll have to destroy it to save you, Riku-chan," Daiki said.

"Destroy? Is there any other options? It's an heirloom, right? It's supposed to be protected by the family, so why aren't you hesitating on this?" Riku suggested.

"It's the consequence we have to take for the mistake of one of the family. To be able to save him and his loved ones, we have to sacrifice," Emiko said.

Riku frowned.

"Riku-san," Kosuke called.

"No, I won't let you destroy it. I'm sorry," she said.

The sound of the door closing. "I'm home," Daisuke claimed and through the living room.

Everyone looks at Daisuke. Daisuke looks back and sees Riku all teary.

"Eh? Riku-san," Daisuke called. "What are you doing here?"

Riku flustered and looked at everyone around her. They are surprised and looking suspicious. "Daisuke doesn't know I'm here. Are they making fun of me?"

"What's going on here?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm going," Riku claimed and gathered her things. She walks immediately out.

"Riku-san, what's wrong?" Daisuke said catching her arm.

"Please, not now!" Riku shrieked. She pulls back her arm and runs away.

"Riku!" Daisuke called.

"Daisuke, don't chase her. It'll just make things worse," Daiki said.

"Huh? Jii-chan? I don't understand. What happened here?" Daisuke said.

----------

"I understand it'll be easier for both her and myself...and for Dark as well, but you should've told me. Riku is angry at us. It's embarrassing. She obviously caught the wrong in this idea,"

"We can't help it. We only planned this morning while you're at school. Riku happened to pass by before you because she said you left something in your desk, and she's not willing to wait for you anymore so we took action before you came," Kosuke said.

"I'm going out for a while," said Daisuke.

"Please apologize to Riku in our behalf. Give this to her, too," Emiko said handing him a homemade custard pie.

"Okay. Thanks, Mom," Daisuke said.

----------

Daisuke went over to Riku's just to see her. After having apologized and all the necessary white lies and explanation, Riku and Daisuke finally had fun having alone time together and they didn't realize that it's already very late. Daisuke decides to leave; the clock tower strikes midnight. Riku suddenly behaves weirdly in front of Daisuke. She attacks him.

The next day, Daisuke is absent.

Riku pays him a visit. Emiko didn't greet her.

"He's not as badly injured as you think he is," Daiki said. "But even though he's not hurt much, he'll have to take some days of rest. By tonight, I believe he'll wake. By then, I know he'll call you immediately."

Riku feels guilty. Even though she barely remembers, she knows she did attack him. Like a monster to a human.

----------

"You okay, Dark? You seem unstable," Daisuke asked.

"What? Shouldn't I be the one who's supposed to ask that," Dark asked. "She did attack you while you're yourself,"

"She didn't mean it," Daisuke said faintly.

Dark notices someone standing on the clock tower as strikes midnight. It's Riku. A gust of attacking wind greets him briskly passing through him.

"It is her alright," Dark said.

He attacks her. Riku had her arm airy, ready to fight. Dark prepares to dodge and counterattack. His feather-turned-blade went to her neck; Riku responded by just closing her eyes.

Dark is astonished.

Riku's eyes fell tears though her eyes are closed.

"I have no wish...to hurt the one inside you again," Riku said.

Dark finally makes his decision now. He wraps her around his arms and presses his lips against hers. She didn't budge. She is surprised but she didn't struggle.

Dark could feel his head getting lighter, his strength regaining. Riku really is his sacred maiden. He and Daisuke really do share the same sacred maiden.

To awaken his powers, she must reciprocate the kiss so Dark deepens his kiss and holds her closer. She obeyed his lead. He could feel his powers keep coming. He, himself, feels stronger and more powerful than before.

His overcoming powers have reached in to Riku and the charm ribbons shattered into pieces. The energy surrounding her disappears, and converted her back to being human.

As she slipped through the air, Dark firmly held her in his arms. With her head lying on his shoulder, he could smell her. He realizes the feeling he has for her is actually strong. He feels not letting her go, not returning her and keeping the moment forever.

"Daisuke?" Dark called. Daisuke fell asleep inside Dark. Dark is now able to take charge.

"That's good. I can keep you to myself for a while," Dark whispered and breathes in through her hair. He takes her back to her house.

"It's finally done," he said as he looks down on Riku's sleeping form.

"And I finally found you, my maiden," he said.

----------

NOTE: Short, huh? Sorry, but I was too excited to finish this chapter.


	5. Twisted

Chapter 5: Twisted

----------

"A young man of maybe 17 or 18, called Dark, made his way to the museum and stole the an art that was namely – Divine Judgment"

"The same young man, Dark, stole one of the town's valuable items, the Frozen Flame that was kept-"

"Dark once again stole another valuable article namely the 'Angel's Tear',"

"Riku, isn't he dreamy?" Risa said hugging the throw pillow closer while Riku is playing on strings on her hands.

"You're dreaming on a playboy celebrity-wannabe," Riku said as she recalls the moment she had a small conversation with Dark. She gets pissed off. "How dare you appear out of nowhere and play on to girls' feelings," Riku thought. Then she suddenly recalls a blurry memory that she often call dream that Dark kissed her.

Riku's heart began pounding fast; she shakes her head hard, hoping it will make the visions about Dark disappear.

"Why would I dream of something like that? I like Daisuke." Riku thought, swirling the strings around her hands unconsciously making them tied for good.

Riku stretched the strings, trying so hard to loose them. She fell on the floor, struggling.

She still has Dark on her head. "But it felt so real...I swear I could remember how warm he was and how strong his hold was on to me..." Riku blushes hard.

Riku sits up and sighs hard.

"Stupid head! Erase those figures now!" Riku thought while hitting herself several times.

"What are you doing, Riku?" Risa asked.

Riku blinked; she laughs awkwardly. "Nothing."

"Oh yeah. Are you still going to use the charm ribbons Daisuke gave you? Can I borrow it tonight?" Risa asked.

Riku got surprised. She totally forgot all about it. She holds her hair and rushes out, leaving Risa without a word.

"Riku!" Risa called. She sighs. "Maybe next time. She still likes it very much,"

Riku ran to her room and searched for the charm ribbons.

"Where is it?" are the only words she keeps repeating on her mind as she finds hopelessness searching for it.

She cries out as she finally finds herself giving up.

"Those ribbons that Daisuke gave me...I lost them," Riku said to herself. She digs her face to her hands.

A thought came to her as she remembers the blurry memory that she remembered a while ago. The time when Dark kissed her; those charm ribbons shattered into pieces.

Riku gasped.

"No way."

----------

"She's pretty amusing in trying to find stuff," Dark said to himself. He's sitting on the top of Riku's windowsill.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing." Dark said. "Let's just go."

"Hey, I'm asking you." Daisuke called.

----------

"It's already only a minute to seven, everybody. Dark is expected to be here in just one minute and he'll be stealing the emblem called 'Heaven's Insignia'," the reporter said while being on-air.

"I doubt he'll get away this time, Commander," Officer Saehara, Takeshi's father, said.

Satoshi just pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"He's here!" a man claimed.

Everybody looked up.

"Heh! Too confident, aren't you?" Officer Saehara said.

Satoshi just watched closely.

The searchlights blinked in a second.

"It's gone." Satoshi thought.

"You idiots, what happened there?" Officer Saehara yelled.

"Sorry, sir. Technical problem, but it's okay now." The officer responded.

"Oh, well. It's still there, anyway." He said.

"Heh! Idiots! You really thought you would be able to get me, huh?" Dark chuckled as he flies back to the Niwa residence, when he suddenly saw Riku's image that is searching something on the foot of the clock tower.

Dark changed his clothes and hid his wings and approached her.

"What are you doing in this late night, oujo-san?" he said.

"I was just looking for something; if I find it I'll surely leave-" Riku gasps when she turns to face him, making her cut her words.

Dark is on a hooded shirt, pants and rubber shoes with a cap and a backpack.

"You-" Riku called.

Dark smiles, putting his hands on his pockets. "You missed me?"

Riku is feeling annoyed and nervous at the same time. "Why am I nervous?" she thought.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked, turning her back on him. Continuing to search on the ground.

"What are you looking for?" Dark asked, approaching her. He leans over when he got to Riku's position. Riku could feel the warm breath he breathes out.

Riku flushed and moved away. Dark smiles.

"I'm looking for a very important object. I think I lost it here," Riku said.

Dark instantly figured what was she talking about. It's the charm ribbons Daisuke gave her on her birthday. He looks at her and smiles.

"You want me to help you?" Dark asked.

"No," Riku replied instantly.

"Okay." Dark sighed. He checks up on Riku again. Riku really is a young lady now.

"You're sixteen now, right?" Dark asked.

"Yes." Riku answered plainly.

"So it means you're an adult now, aren't you?" Dark asked.

"What are you getting at?" Riku asked.

"Don't you want to be turned into a woman by your 'someone special'?" Dark teased.

Riku blushed. "If you don't have anything to say that has sense, get lost."

"Just kidding." Dark laughs. "Anyway...I want to make up to you,"

"What?"

"I did something that made you angry...well, as well as sad,"

"And what was that?" Riku asked, thinking it could be somewhat related to the blurry memory she remembers.

"Nevermind. I just want you to know I wanna make up to you."

"Why would you do that?" Riku asked, persistent about the reason.

"Because I really do want to make a different impression to you on our second first meeting,"

Riku gasps.

"What?" Riku asked, turning to face Dark...but he's gone now.

"So...is it really true?" Riku murmurs.

----------

"Ne, Riku. Why wouldn't you let me borrow those ribbons, huh? It's just for one night. I promise to return them to you after I use them on that night," Risa said.

Riku gets annoyed and turns to her and says, "Why are you like this? You're so childish; I thought you changed this kind of attitude of yours!"

Risa raises an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

Riku blinked. "Where did that come from?" she thought.

Risa's eyes starts to water. "Am I really childish?"

Riku looks at Risa. She sweatdropped. "Iie, iie. Gomene, Risa. I was a little stressed that's all. I'm sorry,"

"You're so mean, Riku!" Risa claimed and runs away.

Riku slaps a hand at her face. "Baka Riku. Why'd you say that?"

Her face becomes serious. "But I swear there was something before that made Risa act mature, but what is it?"

Riku gets blurry visions about the tragic incident in Azumano two years ago. Riku sighs.

Riku recalls the weird memory about Dark kissing her. She blushes. "What the heck is that thought? Erase it right now!" Riku shrieked pulling her hair.

----------

"So...here comes the playboy," Takeshi said.

"Eh? Who?" Daisuke asked as he puts his things down on his table.

"Don't 'who' me! It's you of course!"

"Nani?"

"Every girl is talking about it. They said they saw you with Riku the other night at the foot of the clock tower. You hound! You were secretly making out with elder Harada while you're being linked to the younger Harada!" Takeshi said.

"Linked to Harada-san? I don't-"

"Oh, don't fool me Daisuke. I know you. I'm the only one who's left among our group. I know you more than anyone." Takeshi said.

"Oh, it must've been Dark flirting with Risa again!" Daisuke thought. (But it was actually Dark teasing Riku. Someone thought it was Risa because it was dark and her hair is also as long as Risa's)

"No! Let me-" Daisuke persisted.

"Niwa-kun," Risa called from behind.

Daisuke didn't notice Risa for he was busy catching Takeshi's attention.

"Darn it. Listen to me! I don't like Risa!" Daisuke said as he grabbed Takeshi's collar to face him.

"EH?" Takeshi sweatdropped.

"Do you get it?" Daisuke said.

"I do get it. Do you, Risa?" Takeshi asked.

Daisuke gasps. He shivers as he turns to look at her. He sees Risa standing behind him.

"Harada...san?" Daisuke called, trying not to believe she is Risa.

Risa turns around and runs away.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke called, chasing her.

He grabs her hand to turn to him.

"Please let me explain," Daisuke said as gently as he could.

"You see-" Daisuke is about to explain when he suddenly noticed the whispers of gossip that surrounds them.

"He really does like Risa," "Yeah. Poor Riku, it was one-sided for her," "How tragic for Riku." "Daisuke is her first love, right?"

Daisuke sweatdropped. "Oh, man."

"Niwa-kun, don't you really like me? I know it hurts but please tell me frankly," Risa begged.

"No, it's not like that. I like you but-"

"Hey, this is not a very good place to talk about something like that, you know. It should be somewhere private. Right, Risa?" Takeshi cuts Daisuke.

"Nani?" Daisuke turns to Takeshi.

He looks at Risa. Risa is staring at him.

Daisuke could hear another group of whispers.

"He does like Risa!" "Did you hear that?"

Daisuke recalls the phrase he was cut. "I like you but-"

Daisuke sweats harder. "This is bad."

"Risa-san. I-"

A movement among the crowds caught Daisuke's attention. He glances and sees Riku running away of the room.

"Everybody take your seats!" The teacher ordered.

Daisuke runs to chase Riku.

"NIWA! Where are you going?" the teacher called.

Daisuke sweatdropped. "The bathroom, sir?"

"Do it later. The class is about to start."

----------

"This is terrible." Daisuke said, walking weakly across the field. "What do I do now?"

He turns and looks around, looking for Riku.

"She's angry. I know it."

"Niwa-kun."

Daisuke excitedly turns to look at her. It's Risa.

Daisuke sweatdopped. "No more, please." He thought.

"Harada-san..." Daisuke said faintly. Still looking around for Riku.

"About this morning-" Risa started.

"Oh, yeah. About that-" Daisuke continued.

Risa flushed.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea." Daisuke said.

Risa blinked, confused of what he's saying.

"You see...I do like you, but only as a friend." Daisuke said sincerely, as gentle as he could.

Risa's face dropped.

"I used to like you before, but that was a long time ago. I'm sorry...but I'm in love with Riku," Daisuke said.

"I...I..." Risa said shakily, trying to give out her part of words but simply couldn't because of the resisted tears she wants to cry at that very moment.

Daisuke felt pity for her. He pulls her to his arms for comfort.

Riku, hiding behind the tree, is crying and runs away to the lockers.

----------

Riku, once again, is at the foot of the clock tower. She is still looking for the charm ribbons that she lost.

"If I find it, he'll return to me. If I don't find it, he's just playing on me." Riku murmured while sobbing and looking around.

"I really wish you luck for that," a man said from behind.

Riku turns. It's Dark.

"Get lost," she said, continuing to search.

"I really wouldn't keep on doing that if I were you," Dark said.

Riku remained quiet.

"I'm telling you. It's worthless doing this," Dark said.

Riku breathes deeply; stressing out by Dark's words.

Dark leans his chin on his hand. "You look so much different the other night," he teased.

"If you are really so stubborn to leave, then why don't you just shut up!" Riku yelled.

"What temper you have, honey. He will be worried if I let him see this," Dark chuckled.

"What do you know, you freakin' bird man! You just keep flying away, toying on other people's lives, taking away their properties for your own good!" she argued.

"What I'm doing is for everybody's sake. Like you, I saved you, remember?" Dark said.

"I don't know what you're saying. Besides, this conversation is nonsense. Why don't you just disappear, Phantom Thief," Riku said and went back to searching.

"If that's what my maiden wants, then I shall obey." Dark said calmly. "Though...we do wish you to be more honest with your true feelings...it's only normal for people to feel sad...especially ladies, like you."

Riku froze.

"Well...if you change your mind, I'm always willing to listen. See you," Dark said and takes flight.

Riku stands up and watches Dark fly off to moon, disappearing in the dark clouds.

'I am he and he is me.' Dark said. (See DNAngel anime.(",))

"What?" Riku blinked. "What was that?" she holds her head.

----------

NOTE: DNAngel is not mine. I'm just a fan, you know. Please review. Thank you for my readers and I'm sorry it took so much time to continue it. Gomene.


	6. Reflections of Angst

Chapter 6: Reflections of Angst

----------

"Gomene, Niwa-kun...Riku isn't feeling well so she can't come to school," Risa said.

"I see. Anyway, arigato, Harada-san," Daisuke said, smiling.

Risa flushes; she nods.

Daisuke turns to leave, when Risa suddenly held his sleeve. He turns to her.

"Niwa-kun...yesterday...you called me 'Risa', right? Can you please start calling me that way? It makes me feel happy. Would it be alright?" Risa requested.

Daisuke got surprised, and eventually smiles. "I don't see any problem with that, Risa-san,"

Risa brightens up. "...uh, there's also another thing..."

"Hm?"

"Can I call you by your first name?" Risa asked.

"Huh? Uh...Sure." Daisuke said.

Risa giggles. "Daisuke-kun,"

"Daisuke-kun" she repeated. Daisuke chuckles in amusement in Risa.

----------

Riku paddles her bike all the way to the clock tower.

"If I start from the day, I'm sure I'll find it." Riku said to herself as she rushes to it.

She searches for it at every corner, even the spots she looked in before. None. Hopelessly none.

At that noon. So hot, even her sun-bearing skin couldn't handle. It'll burn her. She picks the lock of the door and goes in the tower. The tower that has nothing inside but stairs. Everyone knows that. The only way is upstairs.

"What would it be like up there?" she keeps thinking as she keeps staring up while relaxing for a while.

She stands up, deciding to check out. She goes upstairs. Definitely a perfect view.

"Daisuke will love it here." Riku thought instantly.

"I wanna see him draw this view." Riku murmurs. She sat there, keeping the moment all to herself. Fascinated by the lurking people, rotted but strong bridges, and still-stood houses, stores and buildings. It's something to be ashamed of; but it looks so elegantly and historical up where she looks out.

"The ocean is pretty; but I never thought, land is pretty, too." She murmurs. "It will look prettier at night. I know it."

"Would Daisuke want to come here with me?" she asked herself. "Or would he rather go out with Risa now?"

She sighs. She leans her arms behind her for support and tilts her head back. She gasps as she recalls the same position she had as she sighs in satisfaction while sitting, under the shooting stars on a field trip, beside Daisuke.

"Oh, that," she giggles, remembering the time he confessed to her.

She caught Daisuke lying over Risa on their hotel room. Daisuke got surprised and tried to explain but Riku made her run.

He chases her while calling out her name. They reached the seaside. Her sprained ankle failed her and made her trip, splashing herself the water from the beach.

'Why did you come? You like Risa!'

What an awkward thing to say.

'No.'

'because the one I like is Riku-san,' Daisuke said.

Riku opens her eyes.

"I don't think I'll get tired remembering it over and over again," she smiles.

"This is wrong. He said I'm his girlfriend for almost two years now. I should be the one to understand him. I should trust him." She sighs.

"Ne, Daisuke?" she told herself, trying to cheer herself up.

She stayed there for almost all afternoon; she didn't realize it's getting dark soon.

"Just until the sun bids goodbye to the day," she told herself.

Bright rays behind her caught her attention. She turns.

"Where did that come from?" She asked herself.

She went downstairs to check it up.

There is a mirror that reflected the light and it lighted the place.

"What a weird thing to display on a clock tower. Why would they put something like this in this place? It's abandoned." Riku said, staring at the lighted mirror.

----------

"You answered your question. It's abandoned that's why it's put there," Daiki said.

"What a weird place to keep it." Daisuke said.

"Venus's mirror must not face the sun because if the sunlight reflects upon it, the mirror makes a path to a new dimension and make the person who looks into it, while being lighted, gets trapped inside."

----------

"What?" Riku exclaimed. "What the-"

Riku looks around. No one is outside. It was as if she's alone.

The sunset is weirdly shining out red shade.

"I feel like I'm in some kind of a wrong place or something," Riku murmured.

----------

Daisuke paddles his bike all the way to the clock tower.

"It's strangely a secret mission for now, isn't it?" Daisuke laughs.

"We should be grateful, you know. I feel like having a break for now," Dark said.

"Yeah...good for you, I have to do this thing instead," Daisuke thought.

They finally reach the clock tower. Daisuke pulls over and hides his bike at the hidden corner of the fence.

Daisuke takes out a flashlight and the key.

"Eh? The door isn't locked," he thought. "What was the key for?" Daisuke sneaks in.

"There it is," Dark instantly said.

"What? Where?" Daisuke asked.

"That one below the stairs," Dark pointed out.

"It doesn't look so significant if you look at it," Daisuke said. "More like an ordinary mirror,"

"You shouldn't judge things from the way they look," Dark said.

"Yeah, you're right." Daisuke chuckles and moves in to cover the mirror with cloth.

"Wait, there." Daisuke blinks; he looks behind him.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"Look there, Dark." Daisuke points out.

"What the-"

"How come the door in the mirror is a bit open?" Daisuke claimed.

Dark sighs. "Take the mirror home first; we don't have much time. We might get caught,"

"Un."

Daisuke hurried to the cover the mirror that is three-fourths his height. He rushes to take it out, locks up the door and takes it to their house.

----------

"Someone was trapped inside." Daiki concluded. "And to think that I was the only one who had the spare key to that place."

"Someone picked the lock, that would be the only answer," Dark said.

"That's true," Daiki agreed.

"That person is pretty desperate, don't you think?" Daisuke said from Dark's inside.

Dark chuckled.

Daiki looks at Dark.

"I'm going inside," Dark said, taking out a black feather.

After a short chant, he flutters out his wings and goes inside the mirror.

----------

"How come no one's around?" Riku wondered. She looks around the streets she passes by. "This is making me feel weird." She said.

"Yes, I see. I understand." She heard Daisuke said from behind.

"Niwa..." Riku turns; Daisuke passes her by. "...kun..."

"Niwa-kun!" Riku called.

Daisuke completely ignored her.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku called, catching up to him. "Niwa-kun, why are you ignoring me?"

Daisuke continues his walk.

"Daisuke!" Riku yelled.

Daisuke then paused and looks at her.

"I-"

Daisuke looks away and continues his walk.

"Eh?"

Riku is too startled to move a muscle. Daisuke never ignored him like that, even if he is angry at him.

"Daisuke-kun!" Risa suddenly claimed.

Riku got astonished. "Risa?" She turns to look at them.

It's Risa. Riku could feel her heart throb fast.

Risa runs towards him and kisses him as she reaches him.

Riku's heart shattered in a moment.

----------

"We have to hurry up and find that person before that person gets his existence erased for good," Dark said.

"Eh? There's a limit in staying here?" Daisuke claimed. "For how long?"

"The person trapped in here can only stay for at least 36 hours or else he has to say goodbye forever to his former world," Dark chuckles.

"Who could be that person is?" Daisuke murmured.

"That's what we're going to find out," Dark said.

----------

Riku is heartbroken; she runs away as fast as she could towards the place where she and Daisuke used to meet.

'This would be the last place I want to vanish.' She could remember her say to Daisuke once. The place is already nothing but ruins. Riku falls off a tear staring at the destroyed place.

----------

"Hey, check it out, playboy." Dark laughs.

"Eh? Who? Me?" Daisuke asked.

"You're making out with the other Harada in this world." Dark said.

"WHAT?" Daisuke yelled.

Dark was startled. Daisuke could see through Dark's eyes his other self hanging out romantically with Risa.

"Hey, stop that. At the second, I thought my mind was about to pop!" Dark said.

"EH?" Daisuke kept on saying.

"I shouldn't have shown that to you. Really." Dark sweatdropped.

"If Riku was here; she'll never talk to me, ever again." Daisuke said.

Dark blinked.

"Let's go." Dark said, flying off to that place.

That mysterious place where things often happen, where things were kept wounded up. That place.

"And there she is." Dark said.

"Riku?" Daisuke claimed.

"This is the world were people would live according to what they don't want to happen, they don't want to see. This place knows how to make you feel grudged, hurt and sad." Dark said. "And this world is perfectly what she doesn't want to be in."

Riku stares at the endless red twilight. She is in a deep shock as if no one can shook her out.

"Riku," Dark called, about to touch her.

A dark aura resisted his touch throwing him off the ground, away from her.

"What the-" Dark claimed. Riku turns, facing him. He looks at Riku. Her eyes cried but they were not showing emotions.

"This is bad, Daisuke. She's really into this world." Dark said.

Riku walks away. Dark moves to chant a spell.

"It won't work." Dark said, annoyed.

She kept walking away from him.

"Darn it. All I need is to touch her. If I could do that, it would be a piece of cake to bring her out." Dark said.

"Dark, is there anything I could do to help?" Daisuke asked, anxious.

"I don't know; but let's try." Dark said.

"I'll change back into you but I'll need to control your body, Daisuke. If we do that, we might be able to touch her and take her back." Dark said.

"I understand." Daisuke said.

Changing back to Daisuke's form, Dark tracks Riku down.

Riku is walking towards the train that goes to school.

"RIKU!" Dark called, sounding off as Daisuke's voice.

Riku turns, hearing his voice.

"Daisuke?" Riku whispered, smiling frailly but still half-conscious of what's going on. Riku steps forward towards his direction.

Dark smiles thinking that his plan was successful. The scenery suddenly changed. The spacious, empty street ground turned into a deep cliff. His eyes widen seeing Riku walking down towards her death.

"NO!" Daisuke/Dark jumps down to his place. Shortening the long distance he has between her.

Riku trips and falls.

Daisuke/Dark couldn't think of anything more but jump to catch her. Dark changes to his form fast and flies towards her to catch her.

Dark successfully catches her, but the dark resistant aura hurts him badly. The more he persists, the harmful energy gets to him.

Finally, he lands her safely to the ground. Dark falls to the ground.

---------

NOTE: This is as payment to those who waited for the story's update. Thank you very much for reading my story.


	7. Black Feather

Chapter 7: Black Feather

----------

NOTE: DNAngel is not mine. Review please. Please be lenient with me. I really like Dark-Riku pairing.

----------

"I heard Riku was missing,"

"What? What happened?"

"No one knows yet. The Haradas hired some officers to look for her."

"Was it kidnapping?"

"What? But it could be; the Haradas are rich."

Daisuke stares at the ground depressingly.

'It's not your fault Daisuke. That world just so happen to be a world where all human sadness is revealed. Your half-conscious human body was detected by that world and revealed what you don't want to happen in reality.'

Daisuke sighs deeply.

"We shouldn't have left without her," Daisuke said.

"Baka. With my powers draining in there, you could be trapped in there too." Dark said.

Daisuke sighs, looking sad.

"If that happens, who would save Riku?" Dark added.

----------

"Are you ready, Daisuke?" Dark asked.

"Un."

"We'll do this together, this time." Dark said.

"Un." Daisuke gulps in nervousness. He breathes deeply. "I'll save you, Riku." He thought.

He takes the cover off the mirror. As the cover slides away the mirror, Riku's image is revealed on the mirror.

Everyone gasp, seeing a surprising image of Riku in the mirror. Daisuke was startled.

"Are you there?" Riku asked.

Daisuke looks at her, confused.

"I saw you went in here." Riku said, touching the mirror. "Can you see me? Dark Angel?"

Daisuke's eyes widen.

"My loved one betrayed me and then led me to my death...but I'm not angry...I'm sad...and disappointed...will you save me again? Please?" Riku said depressingly, with tears unconsciously falling off her eyes.

"Dark?" Riku called desperately, falling on her knees.

Daisuke clenched his fists.

Daiki stood quiet beside Daisuke.

"Daisuke..." Emiko called sympathetically.

Daisuke kneels to look at Riku's sad face. He touches Riku's hand that's leaning on the mirror. "Riku..." Daisuke called.

Riku can't hear him.

"Riku..." Daisuke called again.

She can't hear him.

"Riku..." Daisuke called again, in a shaky voice. He leans his forehead on the mirror. "...I'll save you..."

Riku blinked in surprise. She thought she heard someone whispered words to her. Riku laughs. "I think I'm going crazy; I thought I heard someone." She said.

"Riku." Dark called.

Riku turns to look at the mirror. She holds her mouth and her eyes began to water.

"You called?" Dark said, smiling. He gives out his hand to her.

She stares at him doubtfully. Dark is smiling at her.

Riku gives out her hand, passing through the mirror. Her hand reaches his; he pulls her out gently.

"Welcome back."

"Ariga...to..." Riku faints.

----------

Riku blinks her eyes open. She's lying on her bed. Her body felt heavy; her head aches badly. For some reason she cannot describe.

Water. Her throat is too dry to sleep on. That feeling is so uncomfortable. She goes to get some drink.

"Oujo-san," a man called from the balcony as Riku passes by.

Riku gasps. For her, it's weird to hear a man call her from the balcony at that time of night. Riku turns her head cautiously.

It's Dark. His shadowed face is smiling at her and he's sitting on to the rail of the balcony and he looks so patiently waiting for her. Dark hands out his hand towards her.

Riku doesn't know why but she approached him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Dark laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Riku asked in a very plain tone.

"It's funny to think how musical it is to my ears to hear you speak so gently to me." Dark said.

Riku froze. She never heard someone say something like that to her.

"You're just trying to flatter me so that you'll get the chance to take advantage of me," Riku thought.

Dark takes out something out of his pocket and hands it to her. "Here."

"What is that?" Riku asked, handing her hand out to him.

Dark places his gift to her hand.

It's a necklace with a black feather as a pendant.

"What is this for?" Riku asked.

"I told you I would make up to you," Dark said.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"There're some things that are better off forgotten," Dark said.

"Some...things?" Riku said.

Dark is smiling at her.

Riku had this strange feeling every time she sees him; she wants to get it out of her system.

"You're cute when you're blushing," Dark said, smiling.

Riku blushes harder. "Shut up! I'm not blushing!" she claimed pushing him.

"I didn't know you're of a shy type." Dark teased.

"You-"

Dark moves his face closer to Riku's.

Riku blinked. "W-what?"

"I wanna kiss you."

"Eh?" Riku claimed. "Don't tease me, Mr. Winged Weirdo,"

"I have a pretty couple of names with you now, don't you?" Dark said. "Does that mean you can't get me off your mind?"

Riku blushes. "As if it was that way!" Riku yelled.

"I didn't actually say it was like that. Why are you being so defensive?" Dark snickers.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Riku asked.

"No. But if that's what you call it, then maybe 'yes'," Dark said.

"You're not talking to me seriously!" Riku yelled.

"Alright. I'll get serious with you...but you must answer mine first," Dark said.

"And what is that?" Riku argued.

"Do you like me?" Dark asked.

"W-what?" Riku claimed.

"You heard me."

"N-no! Of course not! Pervert!" Riku yelled.

"Really?" Dark asked, with his face close to hers.

Riku couldn't look at his eyes straightly.

"Why are your eyes avoiding mine?" Dark asked. Riku avoids his eyes.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Dark turns Riku's face to look straightly at him. "Personally, I do like you, do you know that?"

Riku is looking straightly at Dark's eyes. The eyes that are burning her, somehow making her jerk on her knees.

"What is this? You're being weak before me?" Dark whispered. "Then, it means you lost, right?"

Riku felt off-guarded hearing those words. She doesn't recall the time she began to be attracted to him. "What are you saying?" Riku said shakily, she brushes his hands away and moves away.

Dark pulls her and held her face again.

"What happens here; stays here." Dark whispered. "Say it."

"What?"

"Say it."

"What happens here; stays here."

He leans over and kisses her.

----------

"Where were you, Riku?" is the only words Riku could hear.

"I'm getting drowned with that question," Riku murmured when she was finally left alone. She opens her locker.

"But...come to think of it. I don't remember being lost for a day," Riku thought.

She suddenly hears someone pass by.

Riku turns to look at the person. It's Daisuke. "Niwa-kun,"

Daisuke smiles faintly. "Ohayo, Riku-san." Daisuke said.

"O-oha...yo..." Riku's heart throbbed fast seeing a sad expression from Daisuke.

Daisuke passes her by.

"Did...did you see that, Daisuke? What happened last night?" Riku thought. Her knees are shaking. Riku clenches her fists. "Niwa-kun!" Riku called.

Daisuke turned to her, surprised.

"P-please...please go out with me!" Riku yelled, bowing down.

Daisuke sweatdropped. "E-eh? But we're-"

"I wanna clear things out. Let's start over again, please?" Riku said closing her eyes tightly.

"Of course, I will..." Daisuke said.

Riku brightens up; she looks up at him. Daisuke is looking away. "...but not for now," Daisuke added. "I need some time by myself; I'm sorry,"

Riku froze.

Daisuke walks away from her.

Riku felt like crying.

"I will wait, Daisuke...but please don't take so long," Riku thought.

She bows her head, staring at her feet. "Maybe...I shouldn't have asked?" she murmured.

----------

"Ohayo, Daisuke-kun!" Risa greeted, as Daisuke enters the room.

"Ah, Ohayo, Risa-san." Daisuke greeted back.

Riku, behind, is surprised hearing Daisuke and Risa call each other by their first names.

'Did you hear that?' 'They called each other by their first names.' 'So they do have a relationship.' 'But I heard Daisuke rejected Risa.'

Riku sits on her desk quietly.

'So he likes Riku?' 'I heard Riku confess to Daisuke. He rejected her as well.'

Riku sighs deeply. She glances at Daisuke. Daisuke is looking out the window.

Daisuke, on the other hand, is staring at the Riku's reflection on the window mirror. Daisuke recalls what happened before. Riku asked for Dark's help and she couldn't hear his call. He couldn't bear the thought of that.

'Let's erase her memory of this incident,' Dark said. 'You don't deserve to be neglected by her just because of misunderstanding,'

"We will be just fine, Riku. We'll have to handle things by ourselves for now..."

"...Gomene."


	8. Sad Tears

Chapter 8: Sad Tears

----------

Risa is staring at her boy classmate, sweatdropped.

"Risa, I really like you a lot. Please go out with me," he said shakily.

Risa got surprised. "E-eh?"

"Huh?"

"Ah...gomene." Risa said. "but I like someone else."

----------

"Really? Yuuji asked you out?" Riku asked, couldn't believe her ears.

"Mm. but if I get to go out with someone. It should be someone as cool as Dark, ne?" Risa said.

"As cool as...Dark?" Riku repeated, sweatdropped. "I can't believe you think of that flying playboy to be cool," she thought. "And I can't believe I let myself be played at."

"But if it would be Niwa-kun then..." Risa murmurs.

"Huh? What was that?" Riku asked.

"Eh? Ah. Nani?" Risa asked back, anxious.

"You were saying something," Riku said.

"No, I wasn't." Risa said.

"RISA!"

Riku and Risa turn. It was their classmates. They're waving at her to approach them.

"Anyway, I have to go now to practice." Riku said.

"Ah, hai." Risa said.

Riku runs towards the school field. Risa approaches them.

"Ne, Risa. Take a look at this,"

It's a picture of Daisuke standing in the hall. Almost all of his body was taken. The polo he's wearing looked perfectly fit on his body and his face is neither frowning nor smiling. The way he peeked at the camera looked so suave.

Risa is gazing away at the picture for as long as she could.

His eyes have made her eyes froze staring.

'Doesn't he look so cool?'

'I took that picture when I saw him in the lockers,'

'It's stolen?'

'Un.'

'Wow. He still looks so cool even in stolen shots.' 'He's really changed so much since two years ago.' 'Sometimes it makes me think that it could be Riku's doing,'

Risa looks at her classmate. Saying nothing.

'What made you say so?' 'Well, he's been inseparable to Riku since two years ago...well, until now.' 'You're right. They were so close.'

Risa looks back at Daisuke's picture. She recalls what Daisuke told her. 'I'm in love with Riku,'

"but you also told me you liked me once. If that happened, it can happen again...ne, Daisuke-kun?" Risa thought.

----------

Daisuke is leaning on the windowsill, looking out the window. He's watching Riku as she runs rounds at the field.

'Dark Angel?' he remembers Riku call out for Dark instead of him while she was trapped in the mirror.

Daisuke sighs; Risa enters the classroom along with their classmates. Risa glances at Daisuke when she reached her desk. His eyes are looking down; they looked so gentle and loving. It makes her dream of being looked at that way by Daisuke.

Risa checks up on her hair, as she decides to approach him; Yuuji, the one who confessed to her once, notices this.

Risa is standing behind Daisuke, thinking of a way to make him notice her. Daisuke is so into on what he's watching, it made her wonder what it is. She looks down; it's Riku he's watching at.

Riku, on the other hand, felt the heavy stare and looks up. She catches Daisuke watching her. Daisuke gasps and turns. He gets startled by Risa's presence.

Riku, below, sighs.

"Ohayo, Daisuke-kun!" Risa greeted cheerfully.

"Ah...O-ohayo," Daisuke greeted back while still in shock of sudden situations.

Daisuke goes back to his desk; Risa is entertaining him.

Yuuji, Risa's admirer, didn't like the scene of that.

----------

"Dark has stolen another significant object, owned by one of the richest family in Azumano, the Fujizakos, called the Raindrops Crystal-"

"Wow." Risa amazes. "No one can really beat the Phantom Thief,"

"Why does he keep doing that?" Riku complained.

----------

"I'm really tired. My body feels heavy," Daisuke thought, yawning while riding on the train.

Risa enters the train. She notices Daisuke standing in the corner, looking away at the other end of the train. As she stares at him, she felt her world stops and the sound of the crowd lessened.

A push from behind shook Risa back to reality; Daisuke notices the commotion by the entrance. He sees Risa apologizing and picking up her things.

He remembers his fourteenth birthday wherein he was into the same situation she was in as he tries to get closer to her. He was very nervous and clumsy that day. He smiles and approaches her.

"Here," Daisuke offered.

Risa looks up, She smiles knowing it's Daisuke. She gives her hand to him; he helps her get up. The train stops. Risa loses balance, accidentally throwing herself to Daisuke. She blushes realizing that and pulls away.

"G-gomene." She whispers.

"Iikuzo." Daisuke said while smiling, escorting her out the train. Everyone is looking at them as they walk together to the lockers. Risa felt so lucky. They only got separated when they have to go to the lockers.

'Risa! I saw you with Daisuke!'

Yuuji is watching closely on Daisuke as he gets things from his locker. He sighs.

Daisuke opens his locker and drops some things. He sweatdropped. He picks it up, falling off a necklace from his pocket. The necklace he and Dark stole last night. The necklace made up of fine, thin black-gold chain with a pendant that looks just like a drop of water trapped on circular diamonds

Yuuji sees it.

Daisuke didn't notice it. He leaves, leaving the necklace on the ground.

Yuuji picks it up. The first thing he thought of is giving it back to Daisuke but, remembering how close Risa is to Daisuke, he wants to give it instead to Risa and be noticed.

-----------

"Risa, this is for you." Yuuji said, putting the necklace in Risa's hand and runs away.

"Eh?"

-----------

"If he gave it to you, why are you giving it to me?" Riku asked.

"It's pretty but I don't want to wear something that someone I don't like gave me. And it would be a waste throwing it," Risa said. "Anyway, that's also a gift for you from me."

Risa walks away. Riku watches Risa leave. She looks at the necklace. "This is familiar. Where did I see this?" Riku asked herself.

----------

"Finally you're home." Emiko asked.

"Daisuke, where is it?" Daiki asked.

"'Where is what?"

"The necklace. We've been looking for it everywhere. Where did you put it?" Emiko said.

"I didn't give it to you last night?" Daisuke asked.

"No."

"Why didn't I give it to you?" Daisuke asked.

Emiko and Daiki stare at Daisuke, sweatdropped.

"This is bad." They chorused.

"No way!" Daisuke alarmed.

----------

Riku, locks her room, looking for a dress in her closet.

"Mom and Dad will soon come over. Maybe this is the right time to look for a dress." Riku thought. Riku digs up her closet, looking for a dress. She finally sees one.

It's a halter dress of blue-and-white. The shocking color of the dress is hidden under the softer color of the dress and the hem ends a few inches below her knees.

"It looks simple, but I think it suits fine." She thought.

She tries it on. She looked plain on it. She puts on the sequenced, white, open heels with a string clinging on her ankle that her mother once bought her; she still didn't feel right. She feels like something is missing. She doesn't want to put on too much make-up; she's not good putting it on anyway.

She sighs and lays her eyes on the necklace Risa gave her. "Maybe this will do." Riku murmurs, trying it on while wearing the dress.

"Wow. It's-" Riku faintly speaks her words. Her head suddenly starts spinning. Her heart began pounding fast. She can barely breathe. She feels pain, so much pain. She could feel tears flowing out her eyes.

"I feel sad all of a sudden," Riku murmurs. Images of her sad pasts suddenly come back to her, including Daisuke telling her to stay on separate ways with him.

"...Niwa-kun?" Riku sobs.

----------

"You're really something, Daisuke. Why did you have to meditate on that thing?" Dark asked, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know. I guess I was affected by that necklace." Daisuke said, inside. "It is the necklace that lets you remember everything about your repressed sadness, right?"

"Yes. That's true. That's why that was originally entitled as 'Maiden's Sad Tears' by the Hikaris," Dark said. Dark flies off across the town, tracing for the energy of the necklace. "Wait there." Dark pauses and looks down.

Riku, below, is at the top of a high building..

"What's Riku doing here?" Dark asked.

Dark lands to where Riku stays. "Yo, what are you doing here?" Dark called.

Riku turned. "Ne, Dark-san." Riku called.

Dark is startled.

She sounds like some drunkard who absentmindedly does something weird. "Do you have any idea how deep this sea is?" Riku asked.

"Nani?" Dark asked.

Riku turns to face him. Dark gasps seeing the necklace around Riku's neck.

"Riku-" Dark approaches her but Riku jumps, falling. Dark is surprised.

"RIKU!" Dark flies off to chase the falling Riku. He reaches out for her; he holds her and flights.

"Baka. This is the third time you fell," Dark said.

"Dark-san...I feel sad," Riku whispers.

Dark suddenly felt pain inside him. Daisuke is groaning in pain inside. Dark hastily puts Riku to a safe place.

"D-dark...w-what...is...this?" Daisuke asks faintly.

Dark grips on his consciousness.

"Don't give up on me, Daisuke. I'm not letting anything hurt you," Dark told Daisuke inside.

Dark chants a spell to block out all the energy that could affect Daisuke. The pain finally stopped.

Dark takes another feather.

"I'm sorry about this." Dark summons black flashes of wind and traps Riku to the wall.

"She is really troublesome...Really," Dark said.

Dark approaches her to take the necklace.

He's about to touch her when his eyes froze gazing at Riku's down expression. Dark takes the necklace off her neck. The energy Dark summoned vanished; Riku falls on her knees. Dark touches her cheek. Riku looks up.

"Although your face is messed with tears, you really look wonderful with that dress. I want to see you this beautiful when we go on a date," Dark said teasingly.

"Nani?" Riku flushed.

Dark stands up and his wings flutters open. "See you later," Dark leaves.

Riku looks down. She is still wearing the dress she was trying on. Riku got surprised and blushes.

----------

"Hey, Dark. What do you mean by going on a date with Riku?" Daisuke asked, demandingly.

"Hey, it was just a joke." Dark laughs.

"Don't you dare mess up with her," Daisuke warned.

"Are you threatening me?" Dark chuckled.

Daisuke sighs. "Ne, Dark."

"Nani?"

"Do you think Riku hates me?"

"Doushite?"

"Jii-chan said the necklace can only offer happiness by making the one you hate suffer,"

Dark snickers. "I won't really put it that way,"

"Eh?"

"It's the 'Maiden's Sad Tears'. The necklace offers freedom and justice. To be free, it gives you courage to die; to have justice, it punishes the one that made you sad."

"Eh? Was is really that way?"

"I don't have to explain why Riku feels sad because of you, now, do I?"

"But Jii-chan said-"

"Yeah, he said the same things that I just said and you weren't listening to him attentively,"

----------

NOTE: Review please.(--,)


	9. Midnight Rendezvous

Chapter 9: Midnight Rendezvous

----------

Riku slams the door close and locks it. She throws herself on her bed; she began sobbing.

Midnight.

Dark's silhouette is seen fast moving through the window. Riku is fast asleep.

"She cried again," he murmured.

----------

"Riku!" Risa called, knocking on Riku's door. "Hurry up; we're going to be late,"

"I'm not going for morning classes today, Risa." Riku claimed, while staring at herself in the mirror.

"Okay. I'm going now." Risa said.

"Hai!" Riku looks at herself disappointedly. Her eyes are puffy and sore. She sighs. "You've overworked again, Riku."

----------

She paddles her bike to school, along with her the excuse letter to get through.

"I wish I won't mess things up today," Riku murmured. "My eyes feel so hot today,"

----------

After classes.

"Riku, where were you this morning?" one of her classmates asked.

"Huh? Oh. I had a situation this morning," Riku laughed.

"Risa was bragging about the cookies she made especially for Daisuke. She said she has decided to pursue her feelings for Daisuke,"

"Nani?"

"I think she said it will be after classes,"

Riku is startled at the news.

"Anyway, I really have to go now. Bye, Riku."

Riku falls on her knees when her classmate just left.

----------

Riku sneaks up back to the room. She catches Risa standing at the door of the classroom; she peeks through the other opened door of the room. Daisuke is still there.

Risa sighs. She hides her package at her back and enters.

"Daisuke-kun!" Risa greeted.

"Ah, Risa-san. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Daisuke asked.

Risa blushes. She slowly hands him a small jar of homemade cookies wrapped beautifully on cloth and sealed with ribbons.

"What is this for?" Daisuke chuckled.

"It's for you," Risa said. "From me,"

"This is...for me?" Daisuke repeated, looking at the cookies inside.

"Did you m-"

Daisuke was cut when Risa kissed him on his cheek. Daisuke moves away.

"Risa-san, what are you doing?"

"I really like Daisuke-kun," Risa said seriously, with eyes starting to water.

Daisuke is startled.

Risa lowers her head. "Even if Daisuke likes Riku instead of me,"

Riku is startled.

"You said you liked me once! Can't it happen again?" Risa claimed. "I know-"

"The sadness I felt in those days..." Daisuke cuts. Risa looks up at Daisuke.

"...was healed by Riku by hurting herself for my sake." Daisuke said.

Risa stares at Daisuke, confused. Riku gasps but holds her mouth to keep from being caught.

"By watching me as I watch you. By sitting next to me when I feel sad while thinking of you. By standing up for me when you start to hurt me."

Risa starts to cry.

"If life would make you remember, it'll definitely tell you how much pain it has caused me to like you without you caring about it."

Risa sobs in front of Daisuke.

"Gome-"

Risa runs out the classroom. Riku hides.

Daisuke sighs. Riku looks at him.

Daisuke stares at the cookie jar Risa gave him. He opens it and takes one. Riku watches him. Daisuke stares at it, then finally eats it.

----------

Riku is standing on one of the trees, facing the school field.

Daisuke passes by, catching Riku standing on a tree. He stares at her.

The opposite-directed wind blew Riku's hair to her face. Riku brushes them aside, making her notice Daisuke looking at her.

Riku was alarmed, making her face him. She couldn't think of a way to break the awkwardness she feels. She just bows to him and greets, "Konnichiwa,"

"Konnichiwa," Daisuke replied, passing her by.

Riku turns to look at Daisuke as he leaves.

----------

Riku throws her things all around her room and throws herself to her bed.

"She looks confused today," Dark whispered.

----------

The next day.

Daisuke came early to school. Risa and Riku caught him instantly on his desk when they came.

Risa felt awkward, as well as Daisuke.

When the classes got far, Risa finds a note slipped on one of her books. It's from Daisuke. It says, 'Please meet me after classes in the classroom. I'll wait for you.'

After classes.

Riku was thinking of asking Daisuke about their relationship.

Daisuke is at the classroom, patiently waiting for Risa to show up. Riku gathers up all her courage to face him. She was all-ready when Risa suddenly showed up.

"Niwa-kun!" Risa greeted cheerfully. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Risa-san...please don't be that way," Daisuke said gently. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

Daisuke looks at Risa compassionately. He then moves closer and embraces her. Risa is startled, as well as Riku from the outside.

"it's only normal for people to feel sad...especially ladies, like you," Daisuke whispered.

Riku came closer to listen closely.

Risa starts to cry aloud while in Daisuke's arms.

----------

"You see, Riku, I'm alright now." Risa said.

"That's good." Riku said subconsciously.

"But I'll fight for Daisuke-kun. I'll definitely fight for his love!" Risa cheers herself.

"What did he tell you to make you this cheerful again?" Riku said, secretly persuading Risa to tell her what Daisuke said.

"He told me: it's only normal for people to feel sad...especially ladies, like you," Risa sighed.

Riku startles.

"I feel so lucky being that close to him," Risa said. "even though it's only for just a few minutes.

----------

Riku sighs as she closes her room's door.

"It's the same thing Dark told me once," Riku murmured.

"Why didn't Daisuke ever tell me that? Can't he tell when I'm sad or not?" Riku murmured.

----------

"She feels insecure today," Dark said.

----------

The next day. Riku had really decided to talk to Daisuke.

"I'm really not ready to answer that question, Riku. I still feel confused for now." Daisuke answered.

Riku clenches her fists. She hides them from Daisuke.

"We really have to keep ourselves apart for now. We should learn to live that way or we'll just break apart into pieces," Daisuke said. "I'm sorry,"

He walks away.

Riku loosens her hands. She sighs.

----------

Riku can't sleep that evening.

She feels depressed as well as uncomfortable. She feels like someone's watching her. She later gets annoyed.

She starts making a fuss.

"Darn it. Come out, you coward! Where are you? Show up! Did I ever tell you how much I hate being watched secretly by some freaky strangers like you?" Riku yells, throwing things around, messing up her room.

Risa hears the commotion in Riku's room. She goes to check up on her.

Silence.

No one came.

Riku sighs.

Her window suddenly opened and wind blew demandingly.

Riku was alarmed. She looks around, walking cautiously to the door.

Her door opens slowly, Risa peeks in. "Riku?" she whispered.

Riku is about to go out. A force on the door slammed the door close. She shrieks and sits on the ground, with her hands on her ears.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please don't hurt me; I'm too young to die. I'm sorry. I-" Riku says continuously.

"RIKU?" Risa froze for a moment of shock. She got alarmed.

She was cut when she heard a soft laugh from behind her and a pair of arms was wrapped around her.

"You're really funny, Riku." Dark whispered. "You're so noisy,"

Risa raises an eyebrow. "Who's that? A guy?"

"but I like that, you're just the way you are from before," Dark added.

"It sounds familiar. Who is it?" Risa thought. She listens closely on the door.

"From before?" Riku thought. Images of the past suddenly flashed on her mind. It's about Dark surprisingly kissing her while she's at the balcony.

Riku blushes, freaking out. "What was that?" she thought.

She stands up and faces him. "Why are you-"

He's too close to her. Dark smiles at her teasingly.

Riku blushes harder; she moves away from him. Dark looks at the door, and then snickers.

"Why are you here?"

"Checking up on my Riku," Dark answered.

"Were you always here?" Riku asked.

"Hm? Un." Dark replied.

"Since when were you doing this?"

"I don't know. I don't remember," Dark said, smiling.

"Did you hear anything?" Riku asked.

"Heard anything? What kind of thing? Would it be something personal?" Dark smiles teasingly.

Riku blushes.

"Why are you doing this?" Riku asked.

"I don't know; maybe because I miss you," Dark smiles at her, then looks around. "The new look of you room looks interesting,"

"Eh? W-well that's-"

"I like it. It's unique," Dark smiles cheerfully.

"You're like a stupid kid," Riku said absent-mindedly.

Dark looks at her. Riku gasps and holds her mouth; her eyes lowered.

Dark laughs.

"Anyway..."

"...You should stop doing this." Riku said coldly. "You're being unreasonable."

Dark is startled. He chuckles.

"I understand." He says.

"And please don't tell anyone," Riku pleaded.

"You have my secret with you as well," Dark said.

"Well, see ya."

Dark prepares to take flight.

Riku holds his sleeve; Dark looks at her.

Riku smiles at him. "I'm okay now," she says. "Thank you...for checking up on me."

Dark is surprised; he smiles. He then leaves.

----------

Risa is flustered. She is anxious to know who the guy was.

----------

NOTE: Please understand. I really needed to put this chapter. Hehe. Review please. (--,)


	10. Parent Visit

Chapter 10: Parent Visit

----------

"Tomorrow night, we'll be having a reunion party with family and friends!" their father said.

"So invite everyone in!" their mother said.

"Yehey!" Risa cheered.

"No way." Riku whined.

----------

"Riku, I'll make you the best-looking girl in this reunion," Risa said.

"Really? But I don't really feel that way," Riku said, not believing what Risa is telling her. Riku is thinking Risa is putting on too much make-up on her.

"Risa..." Riku said. "I think I'll just handle myself. Thank you very much for being so caring, and thoughtful, and all." Riku said escorting Risa out of her room. Riku sighs. She looks at herself in the mirror. She sweatdropped. The make-up on her left side and right side are not complementing.

"What did you do to me, Risa?" Riku said.

Riku freshened up her face by washing. She took off the uncomfortable clip on her hair, letting her hair down. She brushes her hair a little and took a little powder and gloss on the lips and curled up her eyelids a little...well, hurting her a bit.

She didn't choose to wear the night outfit she once tried. She thinks she'll look plain with it. Riku decided to go on the casual green blouse and a pleated skirt.

----------

"It's just a dinner for goodness's sake," Riku murmured, drinking her glass of punch. Riku turns to look at her relatives and her parents' friends and acquaintances. Their sons and other young men are all perking at Risa.

"Why does this happen to me all the time?" Riku sighed.

"First..." Riku remembers the opening of the party wherein her relatives gave more compliment on Risa instead of her.

"And now..." Riku turns to look at Risa, who's laughing and enjoying her time around the young men around her. Riku sweatdropped. She immediately turns her back.

"This is one great party. I really enjoy it." Riku said, taking another drink of her punch. "Really," Riku sighs.

Dark's smiling face suddenly flashed into her mind.

"If he was here, he would flirt around with me. Telling all those flattering non-sense to me, just to make me blush; such non-sense...Really," Riku thought. Riku sighs.

"But I kind of like it when he does that. I am flattered when he does that," Riku murmured. "Maybe it's because Niwa-kun don't tell me those things so often. He's very precise and sincere to his words."

"What 'that'?" A young man, standing at least 8 paces from her side, asked.

Riku turns to look at him.

"'That' thing you're saying seems to really make you happy," the young man said.

Riku tries to look closely at his face but it's shadowed by the hat he's wearing.

"Do I know you?" Riku asked.

"I'm no one. Really." He laughed.

"You should mind your own business, mister. You may have heard a lot just by standing there but that doesn't mean you now know a lot about me," Riku said.

"I'm not really invited here and that makes me out of place already, but I don't mind...well, until now, because..."

Riku is looking at him with a brow raised. The young man turns to look at her and letting lights reveal his face. Riku gasps.

It's Dark.

"...the way you reject me really hurts," he ended.

"Dark?" Riku called, checking up her eyes.

"Yo." Dark smiled.

Riku walks closer to him. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"What? You're the only one who can party?" Dark said, turning to face the crowd inside.

Riku gasps. She grabs his sleeve to turn him. "Are you crazy? What if someone recognize you?" Riku warned.

Dark is smiling at her. "Wow, Riku. I didn't know you'll look even more beautiful tonight. That was really touching; you made yourself beautiful on our first date," Dark said.

Riku is surprised. "What?" she claimed; she holds her mouth. "Don't change the topic now! I'm telling you something!"

Dark laughs.

"And I never said that I'm going out on a date with you!" Riku argued, whispering.

"A date doesn't need to be outdoors. It could be indoors, too. You know. Like what we're in now," Dark said.

"Nani?" Riku blushed.

"You really amuse me a lot." Dark smiled.

----------

Riku sighs. She stares out to the beach view.

Dark is watching at the people getting intimate inside. "The mood inside is improving," Dark said.

"What?" Riku looks at the people inside. The couples start to romanticize. "What do you mean im-" Riku blushes seeing Dark is staring at her.

Dark moves closer. "You want to improve ours, too?" Dark asked.

Riku steps backward. "No." she said, turning her back on him. Riku is shaking.

"Riku!" Risa called.

Riku and Dark look at her. Dark lowers his hat.

Risa approaches them.

"Why don't you come inside, Riku?" Risa asked, and turns to look at Dark.

Dark smiles at her.

Risa smiles back.

Riku felt uncomfortable with the sight.

"Have we met?" Risa asked.

"I'm really not so sure about that, but I sure feel the same way," Dark said teasingly.

Risa blushes.

"What's your name, mister?" she asked.

"You can call me anything you want," Dark said.

Riku sweatdropped. "What a playboy," she thought.

"Ne, Dark-san." Risa called.

Riku is startled.

"You want me to tour you around the house?" Risa offered.

"Dark-san?" Dark repeated, chuckling.

"It really fits you so well. You look so cool like Kaitou Dark-san," Risa said cheerfully.

Riku frowned.

"Wow, that's really flattering." Dark said.

"About the tour..." Risa repeated.

"Oh yeah." Dark smiled. "You see...I can't leave my date now, can I? So I'll only go if she, too, goes,"

Dark looks at Riku, smiling. Riku blushed, surprised.

"Date?" Risa repeated. "Riku?"

"She wouldn't really want to, but I persisted anyway. This is a party after all. Everyone wants someone to talk to." Dark said.

"Oh, I see." Risa answered. "You only met here?"

Dark just looked at Risa, smiling.

"I see." Risa said. "So Riku, you coming?"

"Huh?"

"Okay. I'll take that as a 'yes'," Risa said. "Let's go!"

"Eh?!"

----------

Risa is busy entertaining Dark while on tour. Riku is just watching them from behind. She doesn't know why but seeing Risa trying to get along with Dark makes her feel uneasy. So when they reached the maze garden...Riku snatched Dark. She takes his hand and sneaks away.

"Eh? Dark-san? Riku?" Risa called out.

Riku pulled Dark down to avoid being seen by Risa.

"Ri-" Dark is about to say something. Riku cuts it by putting her hand on Dark's mouth. Riku is checking up if Risa is still around.

Dark is staring at Riku as she was busy thinking of a way to escape Risa's guard. Only a few inches apart from Riku, he can't help look down to her body and become conscious of their closeness, and her slipping v-neckline slowly revealing her cleavage.

Dark looks away, blushing.

"Good, she's gone." Riku whispered. She looks at Dark.

Dark takes his eyes back on her. And somehow...it made Riku's eyes stick on him, too. Riku slowly loosens her grip on his mouth. She lays her hand over half of his face, only revealing his eyes.

Dark is slipping his hand to her waist.

"Riku!" Risa called again. "Dark-san!"

Riku snapped back in reality. "Crap," she thought. She moves away from Dark and takes his hand again, sneaking out of the maze garden. She pulls Dark to go out of the house gate.

Riku catches up breath as they reach outside. Dark was motionless. Riku is still holding his hand. After a few exhales and chuckles, Riku finally lets go. Dark glances at her, then looks away. He covers his face.

"That made me nervous in some way." Riku said, still catching up breath. "To think...that she's just my...younger twin sister," she chuckled.

Dark, on the other hand, is kept quiet. He had his head turned away from her.

Riku noticed. She takes a deep breath to recover. "Gomene." Riku said. "For dragging you out here unreasonably,"

Dark glances at her, looking serious. He looks away. "It's nothing," he said.

"Do you want to go back?" Riku asked.

"No." Dark answered precisely.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

Dark said nothing. He just takes out a feather and places it on his lips.

Riku just watched him, curious of what he's doing.

A few seconds later, a red butterfly came fluttering around in front of them. Dark touches the butterfly with his feather. It freezes it up as the feather lights up and vanishes.

The frozen red butterfly falls. Dark catches it and attaches a cord and hands it to Riku.

Riku gives her hand to him. As Dark places his gift in her hand, he grabs her hand and pulls her close. He holds her face and kisses her cheek.

Everything went so fast; Riku didn't have a chance to budge.

"It's as thanks for a wonderful evening," Dark said.

Riku just looked at him, still in shock. She got surprised when she notices a red shade across his cheeks. "Dark-"

"I'll see you later," Dark said, fluttering his wings open and takes flight.

Riku touches her kissed cheek. "What's that?" Riku murmured, holding on to the butterfly necklace Dark gave her. "He seemed like a different person just then,"

----------

Early dawn. 2 o'clock in the morning.

Riku's window opens. A gust of gentle breeze came.

Dark is standing beside Riku's bed. He looks down on Riku's sleeping form.

He sits on the edge of her bed. He watches her sleep.

----------

NOTE: Review please...(--,)


	11. Risas' Dates

Chapter 11: Risas' Dates

----------

"You can ask us anything you want...but only one favor, so be wise to think of what wish you want to make," Their father said.

"I want six of tickets to the amusement park!" Risa claimed.

Riku sweatdropped. "I kind of expected she'd ask something like that," she thought.

"Whoa. That was fast!" Their father chuckled. "How about you, Riku?"

Riku got surprised.

"Wow. That's a pretty necklace you have, Riku. Where'd you get it?" her father asked, looking at the red butterfly necklace. "It looks so much like a real butterfly."

Risa looks at it as well. Riku gets nervous. "Th-this is...ah..."

"I bet Riku only wants a new dress," Risa claimed. "You know, something that will accentuate her beautiful necklace."

"Really?" her father asked.

Riku, dumbstruck of what's going on, just said. "Ah, hai...EH?!"

"A new dress it is! You've really changed a lot, Riku. This is the first time you asked for a new dress." Her father said.

"N-NO! It's not what I want!" Riku screamed.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed now, Riku. It's just dad." Risa said.

"No!" Risa cried.

"It's alright, honey. I'll ask your Mom to pick the best design that will suit you perfectly," her father said.

"Well, it's settled then. Your genie has to fulfill his mistresses' wishes," he said.

Riku is left teary. Risa smiled cheerfully at Riku.

"I hate you." Riku said. Risa startles.

----------

"Riku, if you're going to wear that necklace, you should stop wearing boyish and baggy clothes!" Risa complained.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you," Riku said.

Risa's eyes began to water. "You're mean, Riku."

Riku sweatdropped. "Ne, ne. It's just a joke. A joke." She laughs forcibly.

"What would you really want to ask Dad for?" Risa asked.

"I would want to have my own telephone line." Riku said.

Risa startles. "I'm sorry about that." Risa laughs.

"Who are you going to ask to come with you to the amusement park?" Riku asked.

"Girlfriends...and Daisuke-kun," Risa answered instantly. "Although I know most of the chances is that he'd turn me down."

"You're planning a lot of things," Riku said as if cared nothing of what she's said.

Risa looks at Riku, wondered.

"What?" Riku asked.

"If he turns me down, I'll just ask another friend to come," Risa said.

"I see." Riku said.

"Okay, go back to your seats. The class is about to start."

----------

"Amusement park?" Daisuke repeated.

"Un."

"I also asked Maia, Rio, Fei and Takeshi to come, too." She said.

"So that would make us six," Daisuke said.

"Un."

"I really don't know, Risa. But I'll try." He said. "There are times that I have things to do."

"It's okay. But please tell me immediately if you'll be able to come." Risa said.

"Okay." Daisuke said.

The door of the classroom suddenly opened. It's Riku. She got startled seeing Daisuke and Risa. "Oh," is the only thing she was able to say.

"See you later, Daisuke-kun." Risa said.

"Ah, hai."

"See you later, Riku." Risa bade.

Riku sweatdropped. "Sorry about that. Did I disturb you?" Riku chuckled.

Daisuke is smiling at her gently; he shakes his head lightly.

"I just forgot something I needed." Riku said, going to her desk and looks for her notebook.

Daisuke approaches her.

Riku looks at him, wondering.

"Riku," Daisuke called gently. "How are you?"

Riku raises a brow, chuckling. "Fine. Some weird question. What's up?"

Daisuke just looked at her; he notices the red butterfly necklace around Riku's neck. He saw that. It was blurry, but he saw what Dark saw that night. Dark may have been too absent-minded at that time and his persuasion to be awake made him see what Dark sees. Dark was the one who gave that necklace to her.

"Anyway, I just came by to get this notebook or I won't be able to do the homework," Riku chuckled.

Daisuke remained still.

"See you later, Niwa-kun." Riku said, closing the classroom's door.

----------

"I see. So you won't come after all." Risa said on the phone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you useless hope." Daisuke said.

"It's okay. Please be careful." Risa said.

"Thank you." Daisuke said.

"Un." Risa faintly replies. "Bye."

She hangs up the phone; she sighs.

----------

"Ne, Riku!" Risa shrugged, waking Riku up. "Wake up!"

"Mm." Riku whined.

"Riku, wake up. You have to help me." Risa said.

"Go for the maids, I'm sleepy!" Riku yelled.

Risa frowned. She rolls Riku to fall off the bed. Riku groaned in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"I have to go to the amusement park with some friends but Mom won't let me. She wants me to go next Saturday instead." Risa said.

"Well, you did tell them that you'll go next Saturday." Riku said.

"No. It's a different trip. The trip next Saturday is my treat, but the one today is my friend's treat." Risa explained.

"And who's that friend?" Riku moaned.

"Kiara,"

"Who's that? I haven't heard that name," Riku said.

"I met her through classmates when we went to karaoke. Riku, why do I have to explain so much to you? Get up and help me!!" Risa yelled to her ears.

"Get away from me!" Riku shrieked.

"It's Kiara's birthday today and she's going to introduce me to a cool guy in her high school." Risa said. "Most of them told me he's just as cool as Dark-san and Daisuke-kun! I overheard you talking to Dad and Mom about going out today to go to Hiwatari-kun's house and stroll around-"

"Please don't tell me what you want me to do." Riku said, sweatdropped.

"Please pretend to be me for today." Risa pleaded with hands clasped in front of her with eyes shut tightly. "I promise you. This will really be the last time I'll ask you this."

"No way." Riku said.

"Please, please, please, Riku. I won't ever ask you to do this again. I really promise that. Really. Please?" Risa begged, hugging Riku's waist.

"Please tell me I'm not going to fall for this." Riku whined.

----------

Riku frowns as she listens to Risa's orders. "All you have to do is walk around every 15 minutes, Riku. I'm not really the kind of person that likes to stay in one place for such a long time. It could be anywhere in the house." Risa said.

"Every 15 minutes?" Riku sweatdropped. "You gotta be kidding me."

"And don't forget to greet everyone you see," Risa said. "They might notice if you don't,"

"Every...one?" Riku repeated.

"Do you really have to keep repeating what I say? Do you understand what I told you to do, Riku?" Risa asked, sounding serious.

"No. I understand all of them." Riku said, frowning. "Unfortunately,"

"Oh yeah. And don't forget to go to the balcony when it's sunset. I usually stay there until dinner," Risa said. "Then after that, if there're any news about Dark-san, go to my room and dress up something nice and come back to the balcony, okay?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Riku laughed.

Risa glares at her.

"I guess you're not." Riku said.

----------

Risa went to Satoshi's house. She rings the doorbell. "Gomene, Riku. I just wanted to have a break. That was all.

"Who is it?"

"Ohayo, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa greeted.

"Harada?" Satoshi said, surprised. He opens the door. "Come in,"

"Satoshi seems to act so casually with Riku." Risa thought.

"Oh yeah, here." Risa said, handing him out the book Riku told her she has to bring to him.

Satoshi looks at the book. "What's that?" Satoshi asked.

Risa sweatdropped. "Eh? Ah...well..." She forgot Riku's instructions about the book.

Satoshi chuckles. Risa is surprised. "Can I ask you something?" Satoshi asked.

Risa just looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked.

Risa sweatdropped as she remembers running away from Riku while she's still explaining the details about her reasons of going to Satoshi's.

"Gomene...I can't remember," Risa shook in embarrassment.

"Anyway, you're here already," Satoshi said. "You might as well keep me company for a while."

Risa looks up at him.

"I'm trying to look for something? Can you help me?" Satoshi requested, smiling at her.

Risa blushes and nods.

----------

Riku did just as she was told. And often, it makes her sigh. She can't keep up with Riku's routine. "I think I'm going to fall apart. These stupid heels are numbing my legs." Riku thought.

Riku gasps as she recalls something to do.

"Oh, yeah. I promised Mom to come to her flower shop at around three," she remembers Risa's words.

"I wanna die." Riku said. "Please kill me now."

----------

"Risa!" her father called. "Where are you going?"

"What?" Riku absent-mindedly reacted.

Her father gasps. Riku clears her throat. "I'm so sorry, otou-san. I promised Mom to come to her and her friend's flower shop." She said in falsetto.

"Oh, I see. Okay." Her father said. "I did remember that; she said you have to take over on helping her friend since she'll be having dinner with some of her old colleagues."

Riku is surprised. "Oh, yeah. That's true." Riku replied cheerfully. "I'm going to kill you, Risa." She thought.

----------

Risa sneezes.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked.

Risa covers her nose, smiling cheerfully at him. "I think someone remembered me." She said.

Satoshi just looked at her then carries up a big box.

"I'll help you with that," Risa offered.

"No, this one's heavy. You could just bring those ones instead," Satoshi said, pointing out to the bag and some few books.

Together, they bring those things up.

"What are you doing, Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asked.

"I'm trying to research something. A friend asked me to do so," Satoshi said.

"A friend? Who is he? Is he from the class?" Risa asked checking out on one of the books she carried.

"It's better that you don't know," Satoshi said.

Risa looks at him and couldn't help giving out a smile.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked.

Risa blushed and looks down.

"Gomene, I just can't help noticing..." Risa says. "...Hiwatari-kun is becoming more cheerful than before,"

Satoshi startles. He chuckles.

Risa looks at him.

"Is that so?" Satoshi said. "I really can't believe it myself as well."

"I always thought of how Hiwatari-kun will be if he is smiling," Risa said.

Satoshi looks at her. Risa smiles. "Silly." Satoshi says seriously, looking down on his things. Risa startles. "You shouldn't say such things to a guy."

Risa chuckles as she notices a red shade across Satoshi's cheeks.

----------

Riku went to her mother's flower shop and took over on helping her mother's friend until close time.

----------

Daisuke is sitting on the fountain on the peek, where he and Riku used to meet.

Silence.

"Daisuke." Dark said, inside. "It's time."

----------

"News flash: Dark is to steal Kanka Museum's priceless ornament called the Candle of Life. It would be this 7 o'clock in the evening that he'll be coming to steal the said object."

"So soon?" Riku murmured. "Darn you, Dark. You're not being friendly with my situation!"

She groans in pain. Her ankle feels like being sliced around. She fetches for a taxi and as it reaches home, she rushes to Risa's room. She takes off her heeled sandals.

Her feet are bleeding. From toes to her ankles, the wounds are all over.

Riku gasps and sighs. "I hate my life." She said.

----------

"Hah, fools. Trying so hard to catch me now, eh?" Dark laughs. He then thinks of passing by the Harada's residence.

----------

After treating her wounds quickly, Riku chose to stick on to Risa's doll shoes. It is making her wounded feet feel like crushing up, but it feels more comfortable as it is with just low heels.

Riku goes back to the balcony almost crawling up. The day felt like hell but the breeze that greeted her there made her think otherwise.

Dark finds Risa in the balcony.

Riku inhales up, feeling the cold, gentle breeze that seeps through the warmed hair wig she's been wearing all day.

"Wait there." Dark paused. "That's not Risa."

"Finally," Riku whispered.

"What's...going on here?" Dark, raising a brow, chuckled. Dark lands on the edge of the balcony.

Riku notices and turns. She startles. "Dark!" Riku gasps. She clears her throat remembering she has to pretend to be Risa. "ah...Dark-san!" she said in falsetto.

Dark raises a brow at her and laughs, "Yo!"

Risa holds her wig to check if it's still attached, she don't want to mess things up because of the wind, now that the day's about to end. Riku couldn't think of anything sweet to say so she just smiles sweetly at him. "What would Risa do in this situation?" she thought.

Dark just stares at her with arched lips.

"Ah...I can't believe Dark-san is so handsome up close!" Riku said sweetly clasping her hands the way Risa usually does.

Dark raises a brow, grinning.

"Okay. That was overreacting, but I can't turn back now" Riku thought, sweatdropped. She laughs awkwardly. "No wonder Dark-san is so popular among girls,"

"O...kay...Well, I can see you're free. Wanna hang out, Ri-chan?" Dark asked.

"E-eh?"

"Oh no, should I come with him?" Riku thought. She recalls Risa's words: 'don't ever let anyone notice we shifted personalities. Anyone, Riku. If you don't do that, I'll never speak to you, ever, again.'

"How childish. And why Ri-chan? Is that how he calls Risa? Sounds like calling a dog or something," Riku thought.

"So?" Dark asked.

She laughs awkwardly, "S-sure. It would be my pleasure! I will go wherever you want me to go!"

"Wherever I want her to go? What's with the funny lines?" Dark thought and laughs.

"What's so funny, grape head?" Riku thought. Her forced smile is shaky.

"Then let's go!" Dark said, sweeping Riku off her feet and flies.

----------

NOTE: Review please...(--,)


	12. The Thoughtful Love

_Chapter 12: The Thoughtful Love_

--

Lake at the back, sea at the front, standing on a tall cliff. No houses are nearby. There's no sound but water waves. Riku is starting to tremble. "Um...Where are we...exactly?" Riku smiles pretentiously, turning to Dark. Dark is staring behind her, wearing a smile across his lips.

"This isn't good," she thought. "Aha...hahaha..." she chuckled shakily.

"Why? Are you scared?" Dark asked teasingly.

Riku's shaky smile is turning into a freaked expression. "I don't like that phrase," she thought. "N-n-n-no...I-I uh...um..." she looked away, staring down at the high steep she's standing over. "Why am I feeling so nervous?" she thought. "It's so weird," Riku suddenly felt a sudden arm pulling her waist. "Eh?" she breathed out, feeling her heartbeat skip and her body almost jumped out of surprise.

"You shouldn't come too close to the edge. It's dangerous." Dark said.

"A-ah..." she chuckled. Dark notices her blushed cheeks. He smirks and leans close to her hair. "Your hair smells nice," Dark spoke softly.

"Eeep!" Riku thought, biting her lip.

"You look especially different today, Ri-chan." Dark teased.

Riku's arm is about to hit Dark to his chest but stopped the moment she snapped at a thought. "I'm Risa right now. I'm Risa right now. I'm Risa right now! Aaaah!!" she screamed in her mind. Riku's body trembles. Dark noticed and smirked.

Riku can feel her cheeks burn. Her body is beginning to grow hot. "N-n-n-ne, D-d-d-dark-s-s-san...y-y-y-you're..." she was cut feeling his warm breath to her ear. "Uwah! Too close, too close! Go away, go away!" she thought.

"What's wrong, Ri-chan?" Dark whispered to her ear.

Riku pushed him a little with her hand; Dark only looked at her with a smile on his lips. Riku's hand is trembling as well as her knees. Her eyes could not keep its stare with his.

Dark raises his hand, brushing it gently across Riku's arm. It's teasing, it's gentle and the situation is too intimate. Riku is shaking tremendously and she could not look at his eyes anymore.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked.

Riku's face is glowing in red. Her ears are hot and her clothes felt too warm and uncomfortable. Dark touches her face. Slowly and gently, he caresses her face. He takes hold of her cheek. He leans his face closer. Riku shut her eyes tight. Her hand grips on his shirt. He did not kiss her or brushed his cheeks against hers but she could feel the sensation alarming her senses. She could feel his breath on her bare neck.

Dark laughed through his nose.

"Yamete!" Riku thought, pushing Dark away from her. He breaks off and draws away from her. Riku almost fell on her knees, feeling too weak but she grips on herself. Her hands clutched against her chest. It was the first time she felt something too intimate. She always sees such things with others but never did she think it would be this tempting. It was like touching but not touching at the same time.

"Ne, Ri-chan. I want to get the best of tonight. It would be rare occasions to have you here with me at nights so I'll grab my chance." Dark said.

Riku turned her back to his, feeling embarrassed of her blushed face. "Please-"

--

"I don't think I would want to keep on being with him," she thought. "Beginning with such scene. I feel so embarrassed right now. I want to go home,"

"Where do you want to go, Ri-chan?" Dark asked, turning to her. Riku is more than 6 paces away from him.

"Why are you so far?" Dark asked, taking a step closer to her. Riku steps backward.

"Why are you stepping away?" Dark asked.

"D-dark-san, I think I want to go home now. I feel kind of tired," she said.

"Eh? Doushite?" he asked. "We had just started walking together," Dark takes another step forward. Riku steps another backward.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked, slowly walking towards her. Riku steps backward. "Don't walk away." Dark said. Riku turns her back and runs. Dark runs to catch her.

Dark turns Riku to face him. Riku had her eyes looking away. Dark raises a brow at her. "You okay?" Dark asked.

Riku laughs awkwardly. "Y-yeah," she said. She turns her back on him once again and began walking away. Dark catches up to her pace, peeking on her face.

"Ri-chan, Ri-chan..." Dark repeatedly called. Riku turned to him and blinked. She had a familiar feeling of having his face leaned to look at her face. On that time, she and Risa were trapped in a painting with a unicorn. She remembers Dark tell her, "It was me. Me."

"Eh?" Riku blinked.

"What's with that face?" Dark asked.

Riku laughed. Dark stared at her. "Nothing. I just had the feeling this had happened before." she said and continues walking.

Dark looked at her.

Riku turned to look at Dark. "Let's go, Dark-san." She said.

"Un." Dark said and catches up to her.

"Such a weird feeling. It felt so real compared to dejavu. Wait..." Riku thought. She rolls her eyes pertaining to her back. "why the hell is he walking behind me? How am I to know where he wants to go?"

Dark is quiet from behind.

"What place would he and Risa particularly go to? What about the sea? No, something high. He flies anyway. Clock tower? That's so like me. No, no. Ah!" Riku snapped. She turns to Dark.

"Dark-san, let's go to the amusement park," Riku suggested.

Dark just looked at her.

Riku only looked back to him. They stared at each other.

"Uh...it's okay if you don't want to go there," Riku laughed and continues walking.

"Then where are you heading?" Dark asked.

Riku paused. "Ah." she laughs, turning to him. Dark is just staring at her. Riku clears her throat. "This is awkward." she thought. She walks to close her distance to Dark.

"Do you remember, Riku?" Dark thought, looking at her intensely. "Do you remember me now? Please...remember who I am,"

Dark clutches her shoulders. Riku gasped to herself and hesitantly glances to him. "W-what is it?" Riku asked.

Dark raises his hand to reach her face. Riku's cheeks begin to burn. Her eyes could not look even to his body.

"I was your first kiss," Dark thought, leaning to her face.

Riku trembled when she felt his warm breath. She unconsciously pushed his chest, making him take distance on her.

Dark was surprised; he looked at her.

"Ah..." Riku trembled. "I'm sorry, I..."

Dark held her neck and kissed her forehead. Riku was surprised; she unconsciously gripped his shirt and crumpled it. Dark laughs through his nose. "Let's go," he said and takes her hand.

--

Dark took her to a high cliff. It was not very inviting to be a place for a date but the scenery is lovely. The city lights had turned into sparkling glitters from there.

"Wah...so beautiful." Riku said. "City lights annoy me, but I think it doesn't anymore when we came here. Thank you for taking me here."

Dark only smiled in reply. "Riku can't be attached to me," Dark thought. Riku turned to look at him as she felt his heavy stare. Dark looks up at the night sky. "Two years ago, there was a meteor shower."

"Ah, yes. I remember that. We were on a field trip at that time." Riku said.

Riku blushes. "Ah..." her lips smirked. She remembers the time when Daisuke and she confessed each other's feelings. "Ah, so embarrassing. That day," she giggled.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"Ah. Just ignore me. Ahaha." Riku giggles.

"Field trip? What happened during the field trip?" Dark asked, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Riku blushed and hit his arm absentmindedly. "We just went to view the meteor shower,"

"Ah...I see."

"Have you not seen them, Dark-san?" Riku asked, trying hard to brush away her thoughts from Daisuke.

Dark didn't reply; he just looked up to the starry night sky. Riku stared at him.

"I wish you did. It was such a beautiful sight. It comes only once in a hundred years." Riku asked.

"Yeah. A once in a lifetime experience," Dark said. He looks at her and smiles.

"I said that you should go home. You're really something, Ri-chan, still staying with me," Dark said.

Riku gasped. "Nani? You said that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just now," Dark said. Riku raised a brow. Dark laughed.

"What the-" she turned her head to hide her angry expression. "You think you're funny, you freak. I wanna strangle you,"

"What was your wish at that time, Ri-chan?" Dark asked.

"Huh? Uh...world peace. Haha." Riku joked. Dark just looked at her. Riku looks away in embarrassment. "I wasn't able to do so," Riku said. "It was so beautiful that I only watched."

"Ah,"

Fireworks suddenly crackle across the silent, dark night sky.

"Fireworks?" Dark claimed.

"Huh?" Riku turned to him. "What fireworks?"

Dark looked at her.

"Aren't you lucky, Dark-san?" Riku said. "Colorful meteor showers came to let you see them,"

Riku is blushing as she looks at him. "Remember to make a wish. Don't miss the chance the way I did." she laughed.

"I've seen meteor showers a lot of times, but not one of those batches responded to my wish. Not one." Dark thought and slides a glance at Riku.

"To think that I'll say something corny like that; it's so unexpected," Riku thought.

"But I still wish I can be human and get the right to be with you," Dark thought.

Riku notices Dark is staring at her. Riku smiled at him.

"My sacred maiden," Dark thought. He smiled back at Riku.

"Let's get you home, Ri-chan," Dark said.

"Un." Riku said.

--

"Thank you for tonight and for bringing me home, Dark-san. Oyasumi nasai," Riku bade and turns her back on him.

Dark settles his feet on the floor. His wings disappear. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Riku shrieked but Dark sealed her mouth with his hand.

Riku blinked remembering the same dejavu feeling. Riku looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Why scream? I just want to get my goodnight kiss," he said, smiling at her.

Riku's mind gets scrambled up with strange memories. She began recalling once again her first meet with Dark...Dark kissed her and that she got alarmed at the thought of losing her first kiss over a stranger. Riku holds her head.

Dark slips his hand through her hair. Riku's heart skipped a beat. "Ne, Ri-chan..." Dark called. Riku stared at Dark's eyes. Dark pulls the chocolate-colored hair to reveal the auburn one. "I prefer this hair," he said.

Riku could not utter another word. Dark reaches for her hand and kisses it. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. Oyasumi nasai...Riku," he said and lets go. He steps back and reveals his dark wings. He swiftly turns his back on her and takes flight.

Riku is astonished.

"Riku...is that you?" Risa called. Risa finds her at the balcony.

"What time did you arrive?" Risa asked.

Riku is still dumbfounded with everything.

"How did you get in?" Risa asked.

Riku remained silent.

"Riku." Risa called. "Ne, Riku!" Risa shakes Riku.

Riku came back to reality. "Ah, Risa." Riku said, sweating and her face is red.

"You-"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to bed now. Let's talk tomorrow," Riku said, walking away.

Risa followed her with a stare. "Riku?"

--

Riku has not recovered over the bizarre feeling she just had. She felt she was on an amnesia trying to recover her memories.

Riku sits on the edge of her bed. She leans a hand on her cheek and slowly, she touches her lips. She trembled and her heart beats fast as she feels something strange.

"Am I going crazy?" Riku murmured.

"I had this feeling before..." she holds her cheeks. "but this time, those fragmented memories is starting to surface,"

--

Dark is lying on the banister of Daisuke's veranda. "I always thought...'it must be nice to be human'," Dark thought. "But if I were human, who could have been my wife? If my wish to become human was granted over 40 years ago, and Rika would be my wife, then Riku would be my granddaughter. If Rika would be a soul, is she watching me right now? How does she feel seeing me develop affectionate feelings towards her granddaughter?"

He stands up and walks inside Daisuke's room. He stares at the mirror that reflects his image.

"Why, Dark?" Daisuke asked from inside.

Dark got surprised.

"Do you want to take her away from me?" Daisuke asked.

Dark didn't respond. He just closed his eyes and changed back to Daisuke.

Daisuke opened his eyes. Daisuke cries. "You jerk. You selfish jerk! You change to and fro whenever you want to. I'm asking you and I deserve an answer!" Daisuke yelled to the mirror.

Daisuke suddenly got freaked out with his image. He holds the mirror and noticed the slight resemblance of his face to Dark's. "Did...did I always look this way?" he said. He screams and punches the mirror, breaking it into pieces and injures his hand. Daisuke breathes heavily.

"Daisuke, we heard a commotion just now, what-" Emiko called, peeking to Daisuke as she enters the room.

Daisuke snatches a cutter from his study desk and aimed to his face. "DAISUKE, NO!" Emiko screamed. Daisuke's hand suddenly turned numb and made him let go of the sharp object. Daisuke screams in angst and then laughs. "Have you become the new master of my body now?" Daisuke said. He falls on his knees and starts hitting himself.

Kosuke and Daiki ran to Daisuke's room when they heard Emiko scream. "What happened?" Kosuke asked.

Emiko embraces Daisuke. "Stop it, Daisuke, please."

Daisuke cries. "Get out, now. Get out. I don't want a traitor living in my body. GET OUT!" he said while still hitting himself.

"Daisuke, what's wrong. Please. Tell me," Emiko cried, trying to calm him down.

"Daisuke." Kosuke called softly, watching his anguish son. Daiki closed his eyes in sympathy for his grandson.

--

NOTE: Gomene, my dear readers. Just got away from too many stuff to do lately, sighs, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chappie.(",)


	13. Immortal Man

Chapter 13: Immortal Man

--

"Where is it, Daisuke?" Daiki asked when Daisuke has calmed down. Daisuke raises his wet, tired eyes to Daiki.

"Dad!" Emiko claimed.

"What?" Daiki replied.

"Do you think this is the right time to ask Daisuke about something you want?" Emiko scolded.

"I'm okay," Daisuke said and pulls his backpack from the couch. He takes out the Candle of Life that he just stole. He hands it out to Daiki.

"I'm sorry...Daisuke," Dark said from inside. "Eh?" Daisuke blinked. His other hand moved unconsciously and took hold of Daiki's hand. Daiki got surprised.

Daisuke's eyes began to fade its color and he collapses. Daiki held Daisuke's arm so as to avoid that his head will seriously hit the floor.

"Daisuke!"

"Daisuke!"

--

"What?" Daisuke's family chorused.

"What are you saying?" Emiko asked.

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. His eyes blinked as it adjusts to the light seeping in from the window. His head throbbed. He sits up and holds his head.

"Agh..." Daisuke groaned.

Daisuke stands up and his head made him feel dizzy. He falls to the floor. Daisuke groaned.

"I feel like I'm intoxicated with alcohol or something. My body feels so heavy and tired," Daisuke thought.

"DAISUKE!" Emiko called, alarmed. Daisuke looks up to his mother. "Kaa-san," he called. Emiko immediately sits him up. "Are you okay? Why'd you stand up when you shouldn't, huh?" Emiko nagged.

"What's wrong about me wanting to stand up?" Daisuke said.

"You need a lot of rest because your energy has been drained when Dark left your body," Daiki said.

"What?"

"Dark can transfer from one body to another or from a living object to a non-living object. Either case, he will have to need not only his share of energy but also the energy of the body's owner. One-thirds of Dark's strength is equivalent to three-fourths of a human's strength. That's what had drained you out."

Daisuke's face becomes serious.

"Let's be glad you weren't very tired last night that you didn't collapse completely to unconsciousness," Daiki said.

"How can he do that when he's not more than just a spirit?" Emiko said.

"He can now; he's the complete form of the black wings, the fallen angel. The reason I always do a ceremony to Daisuke is to check if Dark is still inside Daisuke," Daiki said.

"What ceremony? When was that?" Daisuke asked.

"When you're asleep," Emiko answered. She turned to Daiki.

"You have a serious rival, Daisuke. You can't turn up against Dark Angel. You should never forget that Krad is united with Dark. Dark now is as good as human – only immortal and powerful. He will be tempted, he will sin, he will curse, he will kill..." Daiki warned.

"What do you want me to do?" Daisuke asked in a tone of sarcasm.

"I want you to be more careful. If you keep on pushing him to the limit of his kindness, he might burst up and also turn against you. You can't beat him being an ordinary human." Daiki said.

"He is stealing my girlfriend!" Daisuke yelled.

"No matter how tempting he can be, if Riku is truly faithful to you, she will never be stolen from you. Be a man and fight for her love, not fight with your rival. Do you think Riku will still love you if you keep on being unreasonable and doubtful of her?" Daiki yelled.

Daisuke was speechless. Daiki sat on the couch of their living room. "We have to look for him. Who knows where he is. He can't live in someone's body that has not gone through a ritual to open the person's soul. That person is going to die," Daiki said.

"Maybe he went back to his own body," Emiko suggested.

"If that's the case, then it's more dangerous. I sealed that body. It's stone right now. If Dark's going to stay in a sealed body, it might revive chaos among us. The way it was two years ago," Daiki said. "Or could be worse...Let's go to Dark's original body. There is 90 of the chance that he plans to use his own body now."

--

"How did that happen? He can't leave your body unless he finds himself a substitute of you or you'll be the one to bring him over to his original body." Satoshi insisted.

"I know. He can't possibly leave my body like that," Daisuke said.

Satoshi noticed the seriousness in Daisuke's face.

"Did something happen, Niwa?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke turned to Satoshi. "What?"

"Nothing," Satoshi said, slipping the topic away.

Daiki stares at the statue hanging against the marble wall in the room placed at the topmost floor of Satoshi's home. The statue has Dark's face and body. It also has his wings and the whole package is all tied down by a stoned chain. Daiki, Daisuke and Satoshi stare at Dark's original body.

Daiki recalls the intense feeling he had when he saw Dark face to face when he unsealed him. Daiki was astonished; the sword remained in his hand. Dark gave him a smile for a greeting.

_"It's been a while," Dark laughed._

"I've always wondered how you would look like face to face," Daiki thought, recalling that moment. "Though I've seen you many times through the mirror. Though you are not from our family, that moment made me feel like crying in joy. It made me remember how you used to be a part of me...inside of me,"

"What can seal him up if not his own powers?" Daisuke asked.

"The sword of Nemesis." Daiki said. "If someone will hit Dark with the sword, killing him, he shall be sealed as black wings again."

"Is that the sword that was always attached onto the black wings?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes," Daiki said.

"There holds a story that the fallen angels' punishment for rebelling against heaven include being turned to mortal, or immortal death. The 'black wings' is like an illustration of how a fallen angel, holding grave sin, is being punished." Satoshi added.

"Where is that sword?" Daisuke asked, looking at Satoshi.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke.

"We need to unseal this," Daiki said. "before we could check whether he's in there or not,"

Daiki began the ceremony with the assistance of Daisuke and Satoshi. And finally, the ritual is finally done. The stone hard statue has turned soft and tender flesh. The chains have turned solid, steel chains. Daiki sighs deeply.

"Daiki...forgive me," Dark suddenly claimed, inside Daiki.

Daiki's eyes widened.

"Dark?" Daiki said.

"Huh?" Daisuke turned to Daiki, surprised of what he had called.

Blinding flash of light flickered and strong wind arose around Daiki. Daisuke and Satoshi are struggling over the strong wind that pushes them away. Daiki is motionless in the middle of the torturing whirlwind.

"N-niwa!" Satoshi claimed.

"Jii-chan!" Daisuke callled.

The commotion finally ended. Daiki falls on the ground. Daisuke spaced out seeing his old grandfather fall almost lifeless on the cold floor.

"JII-CHAN!!" Daisuke screamed and rushes to his old man. He quickly picked him up and holds him.

"Jii-chan, jii-chan, jii-chan. Onegai...open your eyes. Onegai!" Daisuke shrieked to the weak old man leaning on his arms.

Satoshi ran to them as well. "Niwa-san," he called.

Daiki opens his eyes slowly and weakly.

Daisuke smiled shakily in relief. His eyes are worried and his voice is shaky. "Jii-chan,"

Powerless, Daiki could only roll his eyes to Dark's unsealed body. Daisuke followed his grandpa's eyes.

The lifeless flesh of Dark breathed life. The hands pulled the chains and broke it into pieces. His ebony wings shined through the moonlight. His eyes open slowly, revealing the golden eyes.

Daisuke is speechless, seeing face to face without the need of mirror, Dark Angel - the phantom thief, the fallen angel - who used to live inside him. Dark's eyes are sad as it look on to Daiki.

Daiki smiled weakly. "Yokata. You made it," Daiki chuckled and gradually loses consciousness.

"Nani?" Daisuke claimed. "What do you mean?"

Daisuke glares at Dark. Dark stared at Daisuke.

"What happened to Jii-chan?" Daisuke asked seriously.

Dark looks away to the night sky outside the window.

Daisuke hands his weak grandfather over to Satoshi. Satoshi looked at Daisuke, worried. "Niwa." He faintly called.

"What did you do to grandpa?" Daisuke asked.

Dark ignored.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JII-CHAN!" Daisuke yelled gripping Dark's shirt.

Dark looks at Daisuke's serious face.

"I needed a body that knows how to do ceremonials, and it's not you." Dark said.

Daisuke's eyes widened.

"You...you were at jii-chan's body?" Daisuke frowned.

"I can always enter the bodies I once entered, with this complete power I have." said Dark. "I can also enter Satoshi's body if I want to,"

"What?"

Dark and Daisuke stared at each other. Daisuke's grip on Dark's shirt gets tighter.

"Why'd you do that?! Jii-chan is already an old man!" Daisuke yelled. (Daiki: Who are you calling 'old'?)

Dark closed his eyes.

"He can't handle you anymore!" Daisuke yelled. "Why do you need to do that? If you wanted to transfer or whatever then do it with me instead of putting jii-chan's life at risk!"

"The ceremony of my body's unsealing and the spell chanting to transfer me back to my original body should be done at the same time. That's why it is advised that it should be done by only one person. If I were to remain in your body while Daiki chants the spell to unseal my body. There is a chance I can't chant the spell on the exact minute he started. If one of us is late, I'll drain out the body of the person I'm sheltering on. If you die, I'll be trapped on your lifeless body forever," Dark said, looking at Daisuke.

"You...You are such a selfish bastard!" Daisuke yelled, hitting Dark. Only, Dark was able to catch his fist before it could hit him. Dark throws him away. Daisuke falls on the ground.

"Why do I need to explain to a kid?" Dark said.

Daisuke grits his teeth. Dark turns his back on him. Daisuke got even angrier, he stands up to attack Dark. Satoshi lies Daiki on the ground to cease Daisuke.

"Let me go!" Daisuke shrugged angrily to Satoshi.

"If you die..." Dark thought. "Even Daiki will never forgive me,"

"If you would leave my body anyway, then you shouldn't have entered my body in the first place!" Daisuke shouted. "Why did you come back to my body?!"

Dark remained still. Daisuke clenches his fist in anger.

"I don't wanna mess with you anymore," Daisuke said, pushing Satoshi away from him. Satoshi was almost thrown to the ground. Daisuke goes to Daiki and takes him to his arms. He turns to look at Dark. "I don't mind you taking over my body most of the time when I don't want to. And lately, I almost forgot the thought of you stealing my girlfriend. But taking Jii-chan's body as well...that's very selfish. You are way overboard. Jii-chan's body is no longer yours and you know that. But, oh well...what did I expect? You are a thief after all. All you know is steal things away," Daisuke said.

Dark's eyes widened, surprised.

"Niwa," Satoshi called, trying to reason out but can't.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Satoshi," Daisuke said and leaves.

"Niwa..." Satoshi called once again.

Satoshi turns to look at Dark. Dark still has his back turned to him.

"I thought the only thing on your mind is to finish your task of sealing cursed Hikari Arts," Satoshi said.

"Daisuke is too confused, which is normal in his age. But if I won't leave his body, I'll only be drawn closer to her and he will turn against his only body." Dark said.

"So what you're doing now...is for Daisuke's sake?" Satoshi said.

"No. Not only him, but also mine," Dark said and closed his eyes. His eyes recall her gleaming, adoring eyes, her blushed face and sweet smiles. His lips recall her warm cheeks and soft lips. His hands recall her tender hands and soft skin. "If this goes on, I might not stop myself in the future." Dark thought.

--

Daisuke was absent in school the next day. Risa began stuttering around. "Why is he not answering their phone!" Risa claimed.

"What's wrong with you?" Riku asked.

"He's absent today! Aren't you worried, Riku?" Risa asked.

"I'm more worried about getting caught over using the teacher's phone," Riku said.

"What?" Risa dropped the phone and grabbed Riku's collar. She glares at her.

Riku sweatdropped. "What?" she asked.

Risa shakes her while saying, "Have you become coldhearted?"

Riku pushes Risa. "What's up with you? You can always visit him after school," she said and turns her back on her.

Risa catches up to her and clutches her arms. "You're right." Risa said. "But the thing is...I don't know how to get there...so come with me, ne?" Risa smiles sweetly.

"What? No!" Riku's heart skipped a beat. She shrugs Risa aside.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to know if Daisuke is all right?" Risa said.

"It's not that," Riku said.

"Then come with me. I really don't know how to get there," Risa said.

Riku began to feel a twist in her heart. She starts to feel like crying again.

"Riku," Risa called, holding her arm.

"I said no!" Riku yelled, pulling her arm back and runs away.

"What-" Risa blinked; she raises a brow. "I always get what I want and you know that, Riku."

--

NOTE: Thank you for keeping pace with my fic. Review please.(",)


	14. The Heart of Maiden, Stolen!

Chapter 14: The Heart of Maiden Stolen!

--

"WHA-" Riku is dumfounded to see her bicycle's wheels flatted out of air. "Oh my," Riku slapped a hand to her cheek. "I have a feeling I know who did this,"

"Hi, Riku!" Risa claimed from behind. Riku slowly turns to look at her. "Hi, Risa." Riku said.

"You-"

"Eh?!" Risa exclaimed. Riku got surprised. Risa rushes to her sister's bike. "What happened?"

"Risa, stop-"

"This is terrible!" Risa said, clasping her hands to her cheeks. "Who would do such a horrible thing!"

Riku sweatdropped.

"You don't have to be so surprised when you're-"

"Oh, my! Riku!" Risa exclaimed and clutched Riku's shoulders.

"What?" Riku said, raising a brow.

"How can you go home? Do you have a fare?" Risa asked.

Riku sighs and brushes away Risa's hands. "You're the one who did this!" Riku said.

"What?" Risa turned to her back and looked around. Riku sweatdropped. Risa looked at Riku. "Who are you talking to, Riku?"

"You!" Riku claimed.

"Eh?" Risa blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Stop that! Of course it's not me! We just met, right?" Risa laughed and slaps Riku's cheek that made Riku groan. "What the-" Riku blinked.

"Ne, Riku. I'll just treat you on your fare home. How about it?" Risa offered.

"What? No! You obviously planned this!" Riku said.

"Oh, come on. You don't have to cry over your bike all night. We'll just ask some helpers to fetch your bike, ne?" Risa said. "A great deal, huh? So let's go now, ne?" Risa pulls Riku.

"What the-" Riku said, struggling. "I'd rather walk!"

"Oh, come on now. You don't have to be so shy about it. I'm your sister after all." Risa said, pulling her away with all her might.

"No, I don't want to!" Riku screamed, pulling herself back to where her bike is.

--

Emiko opened the door.

"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Niwa!" Risa greeted cheerfully.

"Ko...Konnichiwa," Riku said awkwardly, looking away.

"Eh...the Harada sisters are here?" Emiko giggled. "You came for Daisuke? Come in, come in!"

"Hai!" Risa exclaimed and enters, pulling Riku with her.

"Ah, Daisuke is taking a shower but I think he'll get off anytime soon," Emiko said. "Come sit, sit." she said, shrugging Kosuke to give space for them on the couch.

"Ah, the Harada twins," Daiki claimed.

"Konnichiwa, jii-chan," Risa greeted.

Daiki glances at Riku. Riku smiles shyly.

"Sit down, sit down," Daiki said.

"H-Hai," Riku said. Risa sat immediately, close to Daiki and Kosuke. Riku sat beside her.

"Ah, Riku, gomene but can you give me a hand over here?" Emiko said.

"H-hai." Riku said, standing up. Risa immediately pulls her back to her seat. Daiki, Kosuke and Riku are surprised.

"Ah," Risa said. "I'll help you, Mrs. Niwa," she stands up from her seat and rushes to Emiko.

"Okay...?" Riku raises a brow.

"Ah, this is quite embarrassing," Daiki said.

Riku looked at them.

"Everyone looks good but we look like we're just slackers," Daiki said. "let's go change, Kosuke."

"Hai. Excuse us, Riku." Kosuke said and they stand up leaving Riku behind.

"Ah, could you help me make a fire on this grill, Risa?" Emiko called from outside.

"Hai!" Risa claimed and rushes out the house.

"In some way, I remember something familiar," Riku said. She notices a cabinet nearby with lots of statuettes and miniatures displayed. She also noticed the picture frames on top of it. She stands up to look at it.

--

Daisuke just got out of the bathroom – with only his pants on. He got surprised to see Riku on the living room. He immediately hid himself. Riku is alone in the living room, looking at the picture frames placed on a cabinet where miniatures and statuettes are displayed.

Daisuke peeks to look at her. She's still wearing their school uniform. Her hair is tied up to a ponytail. He can see the sides of her cheek and her bare neck. Riku turns to look outside the window. Daisuke hid again to keep himself from being found out. Risa is helping out to Emiko and she's not doing so well with that. Riku sighed and looked back to the pictures.

He peeks to her again thinking of a way to escape. Riku is still focused on the picture frames. Daisuke grabbed his chance to flee away. He slowly walks out and passes her.

Riku gasped seeing a blurry reflection of a man standing behind her through the glass protector of the picture frames. She turned immediately. There is no one.

Daisuke has already passed through; he held his mouth to keep himself from making a sound. He peeks cautiously for her. Riku is scratching the back of her neck, wondering about the strange vision she just had.

"I swear there was someone," Riku murmured.

Daisuke turned and breathed deeply. "That was close," he murmured. He slowly crept upstairs to his bedroom to get changed.

Daisuke laughed remembering the way he looked just now, trying to keep her from seeing him half-naked. What spoiled his joyous feeling was recalling her and Dark's date. His heart began to feel a twist in his heart as if it's about to burst. Daisuke held his head trying to focus on other things.

"I can't be unreasonable now," Daisuke said. "I don't want to lose her,"

--

Daisuke went downstairs after he has calmed down and has changed into good clothes. Riku and Risa are sitting on the living room couch, chatting with Daiki, and Kosuke while Emiko and Towa are bringing out the dishes they made to the dining hall. Daisuke gave them his widened eyes, pretending that he's surprised to see Riku and Risa in his house.

"Konnichiwa, Daisuke-kun." Risa greeted. Riku gasped to herself and looked at Daisuke; she instantly looks away.

"You're here." he said and approaches them. Risa was thrilled as he came.

"Oh, I can see you are now close friends with Daisuke," Daiki smiled.

"Hai!" Risa exclaimed.

Riku couldn't raise her eyes to Daisuke. Daisuke sat on the space of the couch beside Riku.

"Why were you absent, Daisuke-kun?" Risa asked, pushing Riku to her back to look at Daisuke.

"Ah, well, Jii-chan got sick so I took care of him. That's all." Daisuke said.

"You got sick, jii-chan?" Risa claimed, putting a hand to Daiki's forehead.

"I'm okay now. I was able to get a good rest, plus, Daisuke watched over me," Daiki laughed in amusement of Risa's cheerfulness.

"Ah, yokata..." Risa sighed in relief.

"Ehe." Riku smiled awkwardly at Risa. "Yeah, right." she thought and looks away. She notices Daisuke is staring at him. He smiled at her being found out. Riku smiled back awkwardly and looks away.

Emiko smiled to herself seeing that her son is able to move on from now. "Ne, ne, let's eat now before everything gets cold," Emiko waved.

--

After all the chatting and storytelling, Riku and Risa's fetch came before they had called home.

Risa went out of the house to nag her fetcher. She came back in defeat, finding out their parents are the ones who ordered to fetch them.

"Let's go, Riku." Risa said, taking her bag and goes out. Emiko, Kosuke, Daiki and Towa escort them on their way out.

Daisuke holds Riku's shoulder, pulling her gently to him. Riku turned to look at him. Daisuke took her hand and escaped from everybody.

He took her to the backyard. Daisuke and Riku are faced to each other. Riku felt uncomfortable and awkward on their state.

"W-What is it?" Riku asked, taking all the courage to break the silence.

"Riku," Daisuke called. "Do you want to start over?"

"Huh?" Riku blinked.

"Do you still like me, Riku?" Daisuke asked calmly. Riku got surprised. Daisuke is staring at her. Riku looks down to her feet.

"I..."

Daisuke leans his face to her intending to kiss her. Riku gasped; she slapped him. Daisuke got surprised. Riku got surprised herself.

"Ah..." Riku is astonished.

Daisuke smiled. "It's okay. I understand." he said. "it has been so long now, right?"

Riku holds the hand that slapped his face and looks down.

"But you don't have to worry about my feelings," Daisuke said. "I still like you very much and I'm willing to wait even if it takes a long time for you to decide,"

Riku glanced at him and nods. "Thank you...for understanding," she said lowly.

Daisuke smiled.

--

Riku goes out to show to Risa.

"There you are! Where were you?" Risa nagged.

"Gomene," Riku said.

"Let's go now, ne?" Risa said, taking Riku's hand to go to the car with her.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Riku said, bowing to Daiki and the others.

Riku and Risa went off with their fetcher.

Daisuke is inside the house contemplating about his relationship with Riku.

"Riku..."

--

Riku laid on her bed, still on her uniform, confused with the feeling she just had. She sits up and holds once again the hand that slapped Daisuke's face. She remembers his leaning face. She had the feeling of being disturbed and a slight feeling of disgust – as if she doesn't like the thought of him kissing her. In addition to that, when Daisuke asked her if she still likes him, all she could think of is "no feeling at all". The silence she showed him is like for the sake of politeness to keep him from getting hurt.

Riku holds her forehead, thinking deeply for the disturbing feeling she had.

"But...I'm still feeling uncomfortable with him. Like I still have feelings for him...but why did I feel unhappy when he said he wants to start over?" Riku murmured.

Riku slapped her hands to her cheeks. "Am I...really falling out of love with him?" she said and throws herself to the bed. She sighs.

--

Riku goes out of her room to get some air and keep herself from thinking so much about Daisuke.

"WAAAHHH!!" Risa screamed.

Riku ran to Risa's room.

"Risa," Riku called.

Risa is watching the news about Dark. "Dark has gotten away once again," the reported said on the TV.

"Wah! You're so cool, Dark-san!" Risa giggled.

Dark's face is focused on the TV. His lips are smirking, his eyes glittering in gold. Riku's eyes were set on the TV. Her heart began to feel excitement overcoming it. Riku suddenly noticed the smile on her lips. She slips out of Risa's room.

"Wah! You're so handsome, Dark-san!" Risa giggled.

Riku rushes back to her room. She locks her door and throws herself in her bed, covering herself with the blanket.

"No...no..." Riku said repeatedly as she toss and turns in her bed. "No, it can't be."

She takes off the blanket on her face. Her cheeks are tinted in red. She recalls Dark's lips, loving eyes, tender hands, well-built chest and...his tempting neck.

Riku's face got even redder. She covers her face with her pillow.

"NO!!" she screamed.

She uncovers her eyes and holds her pillow tight. "When did I turn into a pervert?"

She recalls Dark's loving smile to her during their...date. Riku screamed in embarrassment.

--

NOTE: Review please.(",)


	15. Retrieving the Flame

Chapter 15: Retrieving the Flame

--

Daisuke this time used his bicycle to go to school, hoping to get to the road with Riku and he did. He catches Riku on her bicycle as she's about to cross the road, waiting for the stoplight to turn green.

"Harada-san," Daisuke called.

Riku turned; Daisuke smiling at her as he approaches. Riku stared at him.

"Ohayo," he greeted as he positioned beside her while waiting for the stoplight to turn green.

"Ohayo,"

"Harada-san...don't you have practice this morning?" Daisuke asked.

"No, not really," she said. "the coach granted us free time this time so I came a little late,"

"I see," he smiled.

Riku stared at Daisuke. Daisuke noticed and looked back at her. "What is it?" Daisuke asked, smiling.

"Nothing," she said and looks away. The light turned green. "Let's go, Niwa-kun," she said as she paddles her bike to go.

Daisuke followed her.

Riku remembers the feeling she had while watching Dark on TV. She felt a sprung across her heart and she suddenly found herself smiling to herself. She never felt that excited, as if she's so amazed and happy for some reason. A feeling she can't remember she feels towards Daisuke now that he's beside her.

Riku is looking so serious about thinking that she didn't realize Daisuke is trying to entertain her. Daisuke noticed that she's preoccupied; he blocks her bicycle causing her to bump to him. "Ah!" Riku gasped, almost losing balance on her bike. Daisuke caught her arm to keep her from falling.

Riku leaned on his arm and looked up at him.

"Gomene," Daisuke said. "But if I don't stop you, you might hit the post,"

Riku looked at the post in front of them.

"Ah, thank you." Riku said. "And sorry to have trouble you with my clumsiness," she laughs.

"S'okay." Daisuke said.

They continue biking to school.

"What were you thinking?" Daisuke asked.

Riku glanced at him. "Ah, not much. Just some things," she said.

"Ne, Harada-san," Daisuke said, cycling to and fro on her left side and right side. Riku laughed at herself as she gets a little confused over where to look at Daisuke, to her left or to her right. Daisuke laughed and finally remained to one side.

"What?" she asked.

"I still love you," Daisuke said.

Riku blinked and lost balance on her bike.

"Whoa," Daisuke grabbed her arm to help her stop biking. Daisuke positioned on a stable stand. Riku chuckles; Daisuke smiled. Riku looks up at him. Daisuke is looking at her lovingly.

"Please think about it," Daisuke said.

Riku's face fell from smiling to getting worried.

"Yeah," Riku said faintly. Daisuke smiled and continued biking. Riku watched him as he bikes away from her.

Daisuke goes to circles with his bike. "Ha-ra-da-san!" he yelled. "Ii-ku-zo!"

Riku smiles awkwardly and paddles her bike to go as well. Daisuke pauses to wait for her to come and when she came to pass, he followed her.

--

Risa is disappointed not meeting Daisuke on the train. She sighs as she got off the platform. She looks around to look for Riku and startles seeing her with Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun?" Risa murmured. She goes by a tree to wait for Riku to pass by.

Daisuke sees Risa. "Ah, it's Harada-san." he claimed.

Riku looked at him. Daisuke is looking at Risa. Riku followed his eyes. "Risa," she said.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke called out, waving at Risa.

Risa beamed hearing Daisuke calling out to her. She smiled to herself, blushing. Riku stopped to greet her sister, so did Daisuke.

"Risa," Riku said.

Risa smiled at Riku and turns to Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun, ohayo." she said.

"Ohayo," Daisuke said.

"Ne, Daisuke-kun. I thought we agreed to call by our first names," Risa said. Riku looked at Daisuke. Daisuke awkwardly looked at Riku.

"Ah, that's...well...I just don't think it's appropriate to call you by your first name. I want to keep pace on our relationship as good classmates," Daisuke said.

"Eh? But we're friends now, right? So it's okay," Risa said.

"But our classmates thought we have a relationship," Daisuke said.

"But..." Risa said faintly. "I don't really mind,"

Riku sweatdropped, knowing that the one Risa is interested in is actually Daisuke.

"But I do," Daisuke said. "I don't want them to bother you with that rumor any longer. You have someone you like, don't you? What if he likes you, too? If that rumor goes on, it might keep him from confessing to you thinking that you are in a relationship with me,"

"Niwa-kun, Risa, I'll just see you later in the classroom, ne?" Riku said and bikes away from them.

"But Daisuke-kun, the one that I like is-"

"Ah, Harada-san, let's just talk later, okay?" Daisuke said and follows Riku.

"Daisuke-kun!" Risa called.

"Harada-san, chotto matte!" Daisuke called to Riku.

Risa watches Daisuke as he catches up with Riku.

"It's still you, Daisuke-kun. I still like you," Risa murmured. Her eyes began to water. Risa looked around and dried her eyes.

--

Risa walks in the classroom.

"Ohayo, Harada-san."

"Ohayo, Harada.

"Ohayo, Harada-chan,"

Risa smiles at them. "Ohayo," she greeted back. She looks around. Riku is sitting at her desk. Daisuke is sitting on the desk across her, looking her away, talking to her. Riku suddenly laughs; Daisuke chuckles seeing he is able to make her laugh.

Risa sits on her desk. She glances at them once again. She stares at Daisuke. Daisuke takes his wallet from his back pocket and shows Riku something on his wallet. He tells her something and Riku laughs again. He smiles warmly at her.

"I'm in love with Riku." She recalls Daisuke's words. Risa looks away. "Tch. What's so loveable about her? She laughs showing off her tonsils without a care. Doesn't even move gracefully, doesn't dress pretty," she mumbles.

She glances again towards them. Daisuke secretly reaches out his hand through the table for Riku's hand while he's talking to her. Risa's nerve was hit; she is about to stand. She was ceased when Riku suddenly snatched her hand when Daisuke touched it.

"Eh?" Risa blinked.

Daisuke's face fell but smiled wearily at her. Riku suddenly looked worried and smiles awkwardly at Daisuke. She holds her pen and writes something in her book. She then shows it to Daisuke. Daisuke suddenly laughed and forgot the awkwardness that emerged them. Riku smiled at him.

Risa looked away.

--

Risa found Daisuke in the classroom alone. He is searching something in his bag. He is looking in so intently that he took some books out to clear out the bag.

"Daisuke-kun-" Risa called. "Ah! Finally!" Daisuke suddenly claimed.

Risa startles. She hides; Daisuke takes out a pentel. He packs his things back in his bag. Risa sighs and walks in the room. Daisuke suddenly rushes to the other door. Risa peeks to him as he runs outside.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke called. Riku is at the end of the hall posting flyers. Risa slowly walks closer to them.

"Arigato, Niwa-kun," Riku said.

Daisuke smiles.

"Niwa-kun, you can go home now," Riku said.

"Harada-san, why don't I post them instead? Isn't it hard to do that with a skirt on? And if I leave you, what if someone might peeks from under-" Daisuke said.

Riku looks at him.

"Well..."

"It's okay. I can do this. If they peek, then let them. It's not like they can take it off while I'm here," Riku smiled.

Daisuke laughed.

"Besides, it's my job. Why should I give it to you? You helping me here is already more than enough, you know." Riku said.

"Ah, it's no big deal. I will gladly help you anytime," Daisuke said.

Risa, eavesdropping, is speechless.

--

Risa went to see Dark as he is about to steal the ornament known as the Fifth Element. Risa went to the farthest place where only few people gather. She giggles seeing Dark fly towards the museum.

Dark stood on the roof of the museum and looked down to the cops below. Inspector Saehara is all cursing him. Dark smirks and suddenly disappears before everyone's eyes, even Risa.

"Wah," Risa gasped, looking around in search of him.

"INSIDE! INSIDE!"

Risa looked out to what was going on.

"He's already flying away!" the crowd yelled and cheered.

Risa followed where they were looking out to. Inspector Saehara is already cursing. The police cars alarmed as they chase the flying phantom thief.

"He's really impressive, right?" someone from behind her said.

"Although what he's doing is wrong, I can't help but be impressed at him,"

"Right."

Risa smiles to herself and looked out for Dark. She runs to the direction he heads towards to.

--

Dark went upward, behind a night cloud. "These cops are really impressive. They're so persistent of catching me," he snickered.

He breathes in deeply. "Yep. I am really liking this body." Dark said. "I can breathe everywhere – above clouds, under water, I think even space," he laughs. "If I'm still using Daisuke's body, I don't think I can breathe here."

He looks down to the depressed cops on farther left, on his farther right, he got surprised when he sees Risa wandering around the open valley. She looked like she is lost.

"Risa?" Dark said and falls off. He rushes down towards her.

"Where is he?" she thought.

"Lost your way?" Dark asked from behind.

Risa turned around and saw Dark. Dark smiled.

"Want me to take you home?" Dark asked.

Risa smiled lovingly. She approaches him. Dark stares at her and recalls Riku's face. He smiles having such thought. "It's dangerous to wander around here alone, being a girl like you," Dark said.

"Yeah," Risa said.

The more Dark stared at her, the more he misses his sacred maiden. He reaches out his hand to her. "Let's go?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Un." Risa said, placing her hand to his.

Dark takes her in his arms and flies up.

Risa is staring up to his face. Dark notices and looks at her. Risa smiles. Dark smiled back.

--

Dark lands her to their balcony.

"You...know my house?" Risa asked.

"There's nothing that the phantom thief doesn't know," Dark said.

Risa smiles once again. "You're really great just now," she said.

"Yeah?" Dark said. "Thank you," he smiles.

Dark just couldn't help but from time to time be mesmerized on Risa's face as he could remember Riku with her. He looks away to the night seascape.

"See ya." Dark said and flutter his wings open.

"Wait-" Risa grabs his sleeve. Dark looks at her. Risa looks at him lovingly. Dark brushes her hands away gently. "Ne, Harada-san...what you're thinking is really dangerous," he said.

Risa is astonished.

"See ya later." he said and flies off.

--

"Riku," Risa called.

"Yeah?" Riku replied while putting some ingredients on the boiling water.

"Is my personality bad?" Risa asked.

"Ah!" Riku screamed when her skin accidentally touched the hot surface of the pot. "Sssshhhh!" Riku hissed and touched her burned skin. She turns to Risa. "What?"

"Is my attitude bad?" Risa asked.

"Huh? What made you ask that?" Riku asked, turning to her cooking.

"Daisuke-kun likes you, not me; Dark is not interested in me," Risa said. "But you,"

Riku startles. "What about me?" she asked.

"That's what I want to ask you," Risa said. "What is it with you that makes Daisuke fall in love over and over,"

Riku got surprised; she looks at Risa. Riku turns to face Risa and wipes the sweat on the side of her cheek.

Risa looks at Riku's cooking. "Is it because you can cook even at such an early age?" Risa said. "Is it because you laugh without caring for your poise? Is it because you wear boyish clothes? Is it because you always tie your hair up showing off your nape? Is it because you don't put make-up on even if you know how pale you look?"

Riku became conscious about the way she looked; she flushed, feeling embarrassed. She shrugs her shorts and looks at Risa awkwardly.

"What is it with you that all the things always go your way?" Risa said. "I'm way cuter than you are!"

Riku sweatdropped. She sighs and turns back to her cooking. "I guess that is what's with me," she said, stirring her ingredients gently. She turns to Risa again.

"Because I like whatever I am now. For as long as I think I look good and I feel good, I satisfy myself and get the best of it. I don't have to hide anything. I only prefer one person and I always stick up to him," Riku said.

Risa is speechless.

"I do what I want but avoid hurting other people and I always cherish people I care for," Riku said. "and I never tell people how undeserving they are of what they have because I believe everyone is given what they truly deserve. Everything that I see envious...I immediately cope up with the truth that that's the way it is,"

Risa looks away. Riku is annoyed. "Instead of criticizing me, Risa, why don't you start finding out what you should do to get the things that you want?"

Drops of tear escape Risa's eyes. She walks away. Riku breathes in deeply and holds her head. She looked again to where Risa ran off. She sighs. "I think I said too much," she murmured.

--

NOTE: Thank you, my dear readers.


	16. Angel's Magic

Chapter 16: Angel's Magic

--

"This ornament is called the Staff of Azariah. Azariah is also known as Archangel Saint Raphael. Angel Raphael is known not only as the healer of God but also as the angel of love,"

"There was a superstition that spread among Romans that this Staff of Azariah can grant you your wishes about love. They said that it was very powerful and favorable to the faithful. One glance is enough to make your longing wish come true. Young men and young ladies visit the church where this staff stays just to steal glances and make a wish."

"Really?" the students murmur to each other. "Do you think that's true?" "I wanna try,"

Risa is already praying for her wish. Riku just stared at the Staff that glows in gold. "If you are truly the staff that 'grants wish', then please tell me who I'm really in love with. If I really am in love right now, or not anymore." Riku sighed. "Let's go, Risa." Riku said, tapping Risa's shoulder. Risa is still busy with her prayer. Riku sighs.

Daisuke stares at the staff. Satoshi is beside him.

"So this is one of them?" Daisuke whispered.

"Yeah," Satoshi said.

"Then I should expect him to come over tonight to make jii-chan seal it away," Daisuke said.

"Yeah," Satoshi said, looking at Daisuke.

"What time?" Daisuke asked.

"He said six thirty," Satoshi said.

"That's early," Daisuke turns around and walks away. "Let's go, Hiwatari," he said. Satoshi follows him.

--

Riku searches in her bag for a paper and a pen to take down some notes about what the guide had said. Searching into the bag, she gasped finding something unexpected. A crumpled black feather is hanging on one of her books. Riku looked around, hoping no one will notice her. She turned her back to others and pulled the black feather halfway out of her bag. The feather came along with a black sparkling chain.

"So this is where I hid this," Riku giggled remembering how worried she was if Risa would find this with her – since she's a diehard fan of Dark. She remembers the night when Dark had given it to her, along with a kiss on her lips that made her fall asleep. Riku smiled at it and passed her fingers along its bristles. Magic as some may call it – the crumpled, messed black feather turned back to its beautiful form.

"Riku, let's go!" Risa called from behind. Riku was alarmed; she hurriedly takes out a book to place the feather, only, she wasn't very good at putting it nicely and surely. The feather fell on the ground. Not realizing she misplaced necklace, Riku ran to Risa.

--

Riku searched her whole bag for the necklace she just found. She got more alarmed by every minute.

"It's not here!" she screamed, throwing the book she's holding. She held her cheeks. "Where is it?"

She rubbed her palms on her face and flicked an idea. "I...must have dropped it!"

--

Riku went back to the museum to claim the black feather necklace.

"There is a chance that it's not here, but there is also a chance that it is here," Riku said, looking up to the museum. The place is already closed.

She looks at her watch. It's quarter to 6. "It's so early to close it down," she thought. "But if I don't do it now, it's impossible to find it anymore by tomorrow."

She breathes in deeply and takes up all the courage she can get out of her. She steps in.

She peeks in the establishment. There are many people inside – policemen and Inspector Saehara, Takeshi's father.

"Cops?" she said.

Riku peeked in cautiously and got surprised seeing Satoshi along with the cops and Police Inspector Saehara, Takeshi's father.

"Hiwatari?" Riku murmured. "What's he doing here?"

Inspector Saehara points to Satoshi the room where the Staff of Azariah is placed. Satoshi walks into the room.

Riku got alarmed when a group of policemen are heading outside. She hides.

After the group of cops went off, she peeks in and seeing there's no one around anymore, she sneaks inside cautiously.

--

"What supposedly is your plan again?" Satoshi asked.

Inspector Saehara shows Satoshi the glass that cages the Staff of Azariah. "This glass is from Germany. This is break-proof. No elements or knives or bullets can break this glass, especially the petty tactic of pushing it over. This glass can never be unattached to the ornament for as long as..." looks around.

Satoshi followed his eyes and looked at him. "'As long as' what?"

Inspector Saehara leans his mouth to his ear. "As long as no one touches the four edges of the bottom of the glass cage at the same time," he whispered. "This is, of course, impossible for any lone phantom thief! Ahahaha!" he laughed.

Satoshi raised a brow at him. "What crap," Satoshi thought. "Nothing is impossible with Dark's powers,"

--

"I'll just get it and go. Get it and go. Get it and go." Riku thought while crawling cautiously around the museum to look for the necklace.

The cops outside sounded off their sirens. Riku was startled.

Inspector Saehara got alarmed and looked at his watch. "it's six thirty already?" he claimed. "He's really early today!"

Satoshi looked out the window to the crowd outside.

"I wonder what he's planning this time," Satoshi thought.

--

Dark is landing to the roof of the museum. The moment he landed, a strong gush of wind blew. The cops struggled on the strong wind that blew and lost track of Dark.

"Get in! He's surely inside the museum now!"

The cops all went in the museum to catch him.

The cops went in the room and found their comrades lying on the floor, unconscious. The cops looked around.

Black feathers began falling from above.

"Feathers?"

They all look up and saw Dark. He smirked. They aim their firearms to him but the feathers were faster with its powers. It swished around them making them dizzy and fall asleep.

Dark jumps down to the floor.

"Useless cops," Dark smirked and looked up to the Staff of Azariah caged in a glass. He gasped and turned around. Satoshi is standing on the doorsill, watching him. Dark smirked. Satoshi moves out of his position.

"I didn't see you," Satoshi said and leaves the room.

--

Riku, scared by the commotion, has her mind full with thoughts of how to escape but remain unnoticed.

"Maybe it was wrong coming here after all," she murmured.

Her eyes widened as she turned and saw the black feather jammed on the opened door of the room where the Staff of Azariah stays.

"Finally, my courage is paying off," she thought and crawls into the door. She gasped when she saw light suddenly flicked from inside.

Curious and scared, Riku cautiously peeks inside the room.

She sees a young man with physique most like that of Dark's and he stands in front of the Staff of Azariah. The Staff of Azariah is caged in a glass and on the bottom edges of the glass are glowing light.

"Is that...Dark?" Riku thought. She intently peeks in for his face.

Dark turns a little on the side and revealed his face to Riku.

"It is him," Riku murmured.

"Ladies and gentlemen, be amazed of the magic of the angel," Dark smirked and taps the glass once. The glass rose up, revealing boldly the legendary staff of the angel of love. The glowing light turned to black feathers.

"Feathers?" Riku murmured.

Riku watches Dark as he snatches with caution the Staff of Azariah from its cushioned bed. She was alarmed when she hears a yell from outside.

"Don't let him escape, boys!" it yelled.

Riku turned to rush to the exit door. Dark, already next to her, aims a black feather to her eyes.

"Ah-" Riku gasped.

Dark got surprised to see that it was actually Riku, peeking at him.

"There he is! I can see his shadow!"

Dark gasped; he grabbed Riku's wrist and pulled her up to run away. Riku pulls away from his grip; Dark is startled. Riku went back to pick up the black feather necklace jammed on the doorsill. After claiming it, she instantly hanged it around her neck, hiding it inside her coat and she came back to him.

"What was that?" Dark asked.

"Nothing," she said.

--

The hiding place he chose was unfortunately very narrow for Riku. She is not used to stepping halfway her feet. Riku lost balance and slipped off. Dark grabbed her arm and immediately pulls her up. He held her waist. Riku was able to step back on, but their position is too awkward for her. They are like holding each other, attached on the wall. Riku blushed.

Dark looks down to her neck. He was surprised to see the necklace with a black feather that he gave her as replacement to the charm ribbons Daisuke gave her on her birthday.

Riku moves his chin to make him look away. "What are you looking at?" she argued.

Dark looks up and finds the banister that will lead to the upper floor.

"Climb up there," Dark whispered and looks up. Riku looked up and looked at him. "I'll try," Riku said. "You should," Dark said.

Dark grabs her waist and raises her. Riku grabs on the banister above him. Dark assists her leg to help her climb up. Riku pulls the rest of her body up, but she loses balance for her uniform slid off the smooth banister.

Dark felt the imbalance Riku had. Dark looked up. "What-"

Riku kicked Dark. Dark groaned.

"Don't look up!" she exclaimed in a low tone; her face is red. She tries again to pull her body up. She makes it to the safe ground. She looks back to check up on Dark. Dark is already gone.

"Huh?" Riku blinked.

She suddenly hears a flutter of wings. She looks up and finds Dark already taking flight.

Riku is amazed.

"He really is the phantom thief – Dark," Riku murmured.

--

Riku crept herself out of the museum. She looked back to the museum. She sighs. She looks at her black feather pendant and smiles to herself. She hides it inside her clothes. She turned and got surprised to see Risa, looking up to the sky with an amazed face.

"Risa?" Riku murmured. She alarms. "She can't see me here!" she said to herself and immediately hid. She brings along her bike with her. She finds a place full of trees and plants and rushes towards it. She gasped when she slipped on the rock and lost balance. She fell kneeling on the tiny rocks and hurt a knee but scraped the other.

She groaned in pain. She pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket to brush off the dust on her wounded knee. "Why am I scared of Risa lately?" Riku murmured and groaned. She keeps on brushing off dust on her knee, though painful.

She gasped when she suddenly heard a strong whirl behind her. She turned and got surprised seeing Dark. His wings disappear into glittering lights.

Dark looks down to her. Riku is dumfounded. He approaches her and leans his hand to her scraped knee. Dark sat across her. Riku just stared at him. Dark smiles to her. "Still hurts?" he asked. Riku got surprised and looked at her scraped knee; it's already healed – no blood, no scar either – completely no trace of having any wound.

Riku looks at him. Dark looks back to her.

"You shouldn't be here," Dark said gently.

Riku is speechless.

Dark stands up. As he took a step, his clothes changed from dark-colored shirt and pants into light-colored casual clothes, and as he waved his hand, a cap appears on his hand. He hides his hair inside the cap. He turned to Riku. Riku is astonished to what she had witnessed.

"Be careful on your way home," Dark said. "See ya." He places a hand to his eyes and there appear smoke-colored eye glasses. With a smile on his lips, Dark turns his back on her and walks away.

Riku alarms and stands up. "Wait-," she called in a descending tone. Dark didn't hear her. Riku's black feather pendant glittered.

"What is this feeling?" she thought. Riku bit her lip. "Please don't go yet," she murmured.

As if he heard her, he turned around for one last look. Riku's heart began to pound quickly. A gentle gasp escapes her mouth; Riku held her mouth. Riku clenches her fists.

"I want an answer," Riku thought. "I need an answer," Not knowing her black feather pendant glittering is starting to increase.

She suddenly runs towards him. Dark didn't expect this from her. Dark stares at her. Riku catches up her breath, losing it over her fast heartbeats and running.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"Can I-" Riku trembled.

"Can I..." Riku lowers her eyes from his and clenches her fists. "touch you?"

Dark is surprised.

Silence.

Dark reaches out his hand to hers. Her clenched, solid fists soften as it felt his cold, soft hands. He holds her hand and looks at her face.

Riku is looking at her hand that holds on to his. Her heart began to feel happiness feeling his cold, tender hand on hers. The happy feeling made her lips give a smile and her eyes began to water. It has been so long since she had felt something so joyous that it made her want to cry. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

Dark smiled and held her other hand. He leans his head on to hers. Riku's black feather pendant, this time, glowed. Dark unintentionally shares her all the thoughts he has on his mind.

Riku's eyes widened when she suddenly recalls all the memories she lost – the memories about Dark Mousy's existence two years ago. Riku sheds a tear.

Dark lets go and steps away. He got surprised to see Riku crying. Dark smiled and lays a hand to her head.

"Take care of yourself," Dark said and walks away.

Riku cried as she watched Dark walk away. "Dark...you..." Riku whispered lowly remembering everything about him. Her first kiss, the night he saved her and Risa from being trapped on the painting, saving Daisuke from being trapped on the curse of the Second Hand of Time, everything.

Riku fell on her knees.

--

Daisuke is watching from far behind. He went to see the infamous Phantom Thief Dark with Risa – after getting a lot of begging from her. A part of him didn't feel pleasant about coming over to see him, another part of him has the feeling of wanting to see him and hoping to say 'hello'. The stealing show was already over, but a lot remained to talk about how amazing the phantom thief was. He looked around at the people who came to watch Dark.

"I didn't think they'd be this many to see Dark," Daisuke said.

"Yeah,"

Daisuke got surprised. He turned around. A young man stands behind him, wearing a layered top of long-sleeved shirt and sleeveless, hooded shirt with jeans and rubber shoes. He wears a cap and an eyeglass that hides his eyes. Daisuke raises a brow at him. The stranger smiles at him. He flails an arm around Daisuke's shoulders, enclosing the space between them. Having his face only inches away from the Daisuke, the stranger looks at Daisuke's face; Daisuke stares back at him. Daisuke recognized him.

"You..." Daisuke said.

"I believe you're as tall as me now," Dark said. "I didn't expect this from the short kid two years ago,"

Daisuke felt something swirl in his heart. His eyes soften and his lips trembled. He looks away and squeezed his nose to hide the spontaneous emotion he has. Dark snickers. Daisuke looks at Dark.

"Missed me already?" Dark said.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke argued.

Dark laughs and pulls Daisuke to walk with him along the road back to Daisuke's home.

"Where are you taking me?" Daisuke said. "Where are we going?"

"Home," Dark said.

--

Satoshi watches from far behind Dark and Daisuke who walk together on the path that leads to the Niwa residence. Dark has his arm clinging on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Maa, Dark-" Satoshi murmured.

Inspector Saehara lays a hand to Satoshi, intending to call him.

"Do you know that when you put your arm on top of one's shoulder," Satoshi murmured as he looks out to Dark and Daisuke. "You tend to give him problems,"

"Huh? Really?" Inspector Saehara blinked and takes away his hand on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi noticed the inspector and turns to look at him.

"So...what would be your next plan?" Satoshi asked.

Inspector Saehara scratches the back of his head. "Nothing for the mean time, but next time, we'll definitely come up with a plan that will settle him to jail for good!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that's good news" Satoshi said. "Then I'll look forward to that,"

"Inspector Saehara, for a while, sir." one of the cops called.

"Ah, yes." Saehara said. "Excuse me, Commander," he bade to Satoshi.

Satoshi nodded to him and the inspector left.

"Silly tactics," Satoshi murmured.

There was rustling among the bushes and trees. Satoshi turns around and sees Riku walking out. Riku looked up to Satoshi. Satoshi is staring at her.

"Harada," Satoshi said.

Riku stared at him. Satoshi noticed the serious, unpleasant mood on Riku.

--

NOTE: Review please. (",).


	17. Unrequited Love Triangle

Chapter 17: Unrequited Love Triangle

--

Riku looks away.

"Harada," Satoshi called.

Riku lets go of her bike and looks at him seriously. She approaches him. As she got nearer to him, Satoshi saw water that wastes her eyes.

"Did something happen?" Satoshi asked.

"Hiwatari-kun," Riku claimed.

"Nani?" Satoshi asked. Riku looks away and breathes heavily in hesitation and confusion.

"Hiwatari-kun," Riku called. "What happened in Azumano two years ago?"

Satoshi got surprised.

--

"That is not fair!" Riku claimed. "Why do you have to erase the memory of the people of Azumano? Why?"

"It's a new beginning for each and every one of us," Satoshi said. "What happened in Azumano two years ago is something no person should have seen. Now that you have unsealed your memories, how do you cope with it?"

Riku is surprised.

"I had the feeling this would eventually happen with Dark being with you for most of the time and your feelings starting to overflow on him and making his powers stronger," Satoshi said. "I expected this would eventually happen to you. Making a fuss over something that is already said and done,"

"What?" Riku raised a brow at him.

Satoshi looked at her. Riku weakened; she lowered her head. Riku presses her face against her palms.

--

Riku is biking towards home. The way back to her house is eerily quiet, but perfect enough for her to think and contemplate.

She stopped by their gate and calls for attendance that she'll be able to get in. The gate opens for her and she enters. She looks up to the night sky and closes her eyes.

She fills her head with the memories she had collected about the past. As if she were a drunkard who became sober, she realized how difficult it is for Dark to know that all the efforts he has done in the past for everyone was forgotten just for the sole reason that the only left Hikari heir and the Niwas will be left unquestioned by the Azumano people. It was selfish, yes, but if the Azumano people do still remember, Satoshi and Daisuke and his family will be called for witchcraft or aliens or some names more inappropriate for them. Dignity and right to live is what those judgmental people will definitely take away from them.

"Riku, how long are you going to stay there?" Risa said from behind.

Riku got surprised and looks back at her. "Ah," Riku smiled. Risa just got home as well.

"Get your head off the clouds and get inside," Risa said and walks to the house.

Riku suddenly felt awkward. She forgot Risa is still a little aloof of her since that day. She said things that are hurtful and she said it all to Risa. Risa talked to her so casually the next day but she's not the way she usually was since.

"Risa!" Riku called.

"Nani?" Risa turned to her.

"I...I said a lot of things that are really bad. I-"

"What are you talking about?" Risa asked, cutting her.

"What I mean was-" Riku looked at up her; Risa is smiling at her.

"What you told me is just your answer to my question. That was all." Risa said. "And...I'm sorry,"

Riku blinked. "Ah...me...me, too."

"Let's get inside, ne? I'm really hungry," Risa laughed and gets in the house.

Riku sighs. "I'm still sorry, Risa."

Risa is behind the door. She sighs. She laughs at herself.

--

"Ohayo, Harada-san!" Daisuke called from behind.

Riku turned and saw Daisuke biking towards her. Riku smiled weakly at him. "Ohayo," she said.

Daisuke stopped at her side, waiting with her when the stoplight turns green.

"How's your day?" Daisuke asked.

"Eh?" Riku chuckled. "It hasn't even started yet, Niwa-kun,"

"But you look really gloomy," Daisuke said. "Are you ill?" he asked, touching her forehead. Riku shudders when he held her forehead; she brushes his hand away immediately. She laughs. "No. I'm okay." she said.

Daisuke just stared at her. Riku feels awkward.

The stoplight turned green.

"Let's go, Niwa-kun," Riku said, paddling her bike. Daisuke followed.

--

"What are you thinking, Harada-san?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing,"

"Then why are you looking so serious?" Daisuke asked.

"It's nothing, really." Riku smiled, looking at him. "Niwa-kun, also knows," she thought.

Daisuke just steals glances at her.

"Niwa-kun," she called.

"Yeah?"

"I've thought about us," she said.

Daisuke startles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"And...I want to discuss you about it," Riku said.

"Now?" Daisuke asked.

"Your choice," she said. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

Daisuke got nervous. He breathed deeply and brushes up his hair. Riku just stared at him.

"How about after class? Hm?" Daisuke said.

"Then after class. I'll wait for you at the lockers," she said.

"O-okay," he said faintly.

Riku smiles at him and walks ahead of him.

Daisuke sighs deeply. His heart wildly pounding at the thought of both rejection and acceptance, but either way, "I have to face it," he said. "Yosh!"

--

Daisuke is upset at what he's heard. He did have the feeling that's what she was going to tell him.

"Niwa-kun," Riku said. "I still hope we can talk normally like any classmates would but I'd understand it if you won't want to talk to me anymore. I respect the way you feel."

"I have..." Daisuke clears his throat. "I have a feeling I know who you like now,"

Riku's heart skipped a beat.

Daisuke stands up. "Since you said that, then please respect me from now on,"

Riku startles.

"Though I'll surely miss you." Daisuke said. "but I don't want to hurt myself just because I want to get closer to you."

"Niwa-kun," Riku called shakily.

"Goodbye, Riku-san," Daisuke said.

Riku's heart was stung.

"Don't worry. This will be the last time I'll call you by your first name." Daisuke said and walks away.

Riku's face fell. She watches Daisuke as he leaves.

"I'm sorry, Niwa-kun."

--

"Where are you going?" Riku asked.

Risa turned.

"To Yael Park. Dark will steal the historical jewel attached at the top of the tower site there," Risa said.

"Yeah?" Riku said, feeling uneasy and embarrassed.

"No thief was able to steal that jewel, but it's Dark, so it's possible. Everyone is so curious about what he'll do to steal it," Risa said. "Wah. Just thinking about it gives me butterflies."

"Who are you going with?" Riku asked.

"No one," she said. "Daisuke-kun doesn't want to come with me tonight,"

"Niwa-kun?" Riku said.

"Daisuke-kun accompanies me sometimes, but not always. He is always saying that 'Harada-san might see us' or 'Harad-san won't like it'. Sometimes it hurts my ears already," Risa said.

"Ah," Riku shrugged.

"Why?" Risa asked.

"You want me to come with you?" Riku asked.

Risa raises a brow at her.

"Well, if you don't-"

"Since when did you take interest in seeing Dark?" Risa asked.

Riku shudders. "It's not-"

"Okay. You can come with me. It is lonely if I go there alone," Risa said.

Riku brightens.

"But remember," Risa eyes at her. Riku is startled. "Dark-san is mine," Risa said.

Riku sweatdropped. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Risa points a finger at her.

--

"Is it me or did you actually put something up there?" Satoshi asked.

"It's a net," Inspector Saehara said.

"To catch Dark?" Satoshi said.

"Yes." Inspector Saehara said. "This net is automatic. The moment Dark steps in the headstand, the net will CATCH HIM AWAY LIKE A FLY!"

"Oh," Satoshi said, trying to show excitement.

"It's no ordinary net," he said. "This net is element-proof."

"This 'proof' thing again?" Satoshi thought.

"His wind, or fire, or water won't work with this net. He will be captured for sure!" Inspector Saehara said proudly.

"Then I'm looking forward to that, Inspector," Satoshi smiled.

"Hai!"

"Watchman to Inspector, watchman to inspector." a call from Inspector's Saehara's walkie talkie.

"Come in, Watchman. What is at sight?" Inspector Saehara responded.

"Target is at sight. Approaching Yael Park. Over."

Inspector Saehara startles. "Got it. Over and out."

"He's coming!" Inspector Saehara yelled. "Get ready, boys!"

"HAI!"

--

"I heard he's coming," "Yeah?" "He's coming!" "Yeah, I heard the inspector yelled 'he's coming'"

"Wah. He's coming," Risa jeered.

Riku's heart skipped a beat, looking up to the night sky.

"Over there!" a man claimed pointing up to the sky.

Everyone looked up.

Dark is all smiles flying towards the historical tower of Yael Park. He suddenly waves his hand. A batch of black feathers went flying towards the net that covers the jewel. The net snapped close with the black feathers and falls off. It fell on a batch of policemen guarding at the foot of the tower.

Inspector Saehara's jaw dropped.

"Maybe you should get feather-proof traps next time," Satoshi said.

Dark smirked and landed on the tower. He squatted to grab the jewel, passing his hand through the fiberglass covering.

Dark swings the jewel up and catches it.

"He caught it!" "Did you see what he did?" "He only grabbed it," "How did he do that?" "I didn't see anything!"

"Fire the phantom bastard!" Inspector Saehara claimed.

Satoshi got surprised. "What? Wait-"

Dark was stormed with bullets. Every one in Yael Park got surprised. Riku gasped.

"HALT!" Satoshi commanded.

"I hope he's okay," "Stealing is still a crime, you know," "The cops are getting so serious about this,"

Satoshi looked up, searching for any trace of Dark. Risa is worried; Riku is more worried. Dark is nowhere to be found. Everyone gasped. "He's gone," "He disappeared," "Where did he go?"

"Search for the target in the area!" Satoshi ordered a group of policemen.

"Hai!"

Satoshi turned to Inspector Saehara. "Who ordered you to fire at Kaitou Dark?"

"But-"

Satoshi is glaring at him. Inspector just looked down.

"Tell me." Satoshi said. "What's the point of calling me over here when you're the one in charge after all," Satoshi said.

"My apologies, Commander,"

--

Riku slipped away from the crowd. She went her way towards the back to check. Cops are there, looking for Dark as well. Riku sneaks past them, making her way closer when someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you can't go any further than here!" he said. "This is a restricted area."

Riku struggled over the strong hand that holds her arm. "I only want to look for something,"

"This is not the right time to look for that,"

"No, please. Let me-"

"What's going on?" another policeman asked.

"This girl is trying to get in the restricted area." he said.

"Huh? Another of Dark's fans? How more desperate can you people get?" he said.

Riku is startled. "Fan?" she thought.

"Okay, take her away." the policeman said. "then get back here. We've got work to do."

"Hai."

The other cop went away.

"No need for that. I can walk, you know." Riku shrugged his hand away and walks away.

"I am not a 'desperate fan'! I'm just worried!" Riku mumbled. The cop catches up to her and grabbed her hand again. "What are you-" Riku gasped.

It was actually Dark.

"Now, let's take you away just as I was ordered to," he said.

--

Dark is walking her down the road that leads to her house. He is now on civilian clothes. Dark is walking ahead of her. Riku gulped.

"I want to tell you something," she said.

"What?" he said looking back at her.

Riku looked away.

"What?"

"Pretend he's not there," she thought.

Dark stared at her, wondering.

"Just pretend he's not there," she thought.

"I like Dark," Riku said.

Dark got surprised.

"I really like him,"

Dark is speechless. Riku looked at him, blushing. Silence.

"S-say something," Riku said.

Dark looks at her and laughs. Riku raised a brow at him. "What's with the third person way of talking?" Dark laughed.

"What? Well, I-" Riku's face got redder.

Dark turns around to look away. "Aaahhh...how should I say...I know. So this is where it all ends," Dark said.

"Huh?"

Dark turned his head to look at her. "Well, it was fun. Being with you and all," he said.

"What?" Riku said.

"You should forget me from now on, Riku." Dark said.

"What are you saying?" Riku's face fell.

"You can walk from here, right?" Dark said. "I really have to get to Daiki now," Dark's wings appear.

"DARK!" Riku screamed and grabbed his sleeve to turn him to face her.

"What now?" Dark frowned.

Riku could not believe what is actually going on between them. "What are you trying to pull?" she said.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. "I'm rejecting you."

Riku is astonished.

Dark laughed through is nose. "I never planned to be with you. I was never serious, but since you said you are, this can't go on any further. It's for your own good. Let's go on separate ways from now on. We will not see-"

Riku slapped Dark. Dark is startled. Riku grabbed his collar to get him closer to her.

"You can go on being a jerk the way you are right now, but keep in mind that I never wanted this feeling. God knows how much I hated this feeling and how much I struggled with this feeling," Riku said with some drops of tears falling from her eyes. "I would never want to see you but because you keep showing up, when my heart is aching for something, that I gained this feelings for you. I wish you just disappear so I won't have to want to meet you again."

Riku pushed Dark away from her and walked out on him.

Dark recalls a similar incident that happened before, but at that time, it was Rika, Riku's grandmother, Dark's first love. They were in great struggle for their love. Her pained yet sweet voice called: "Please don't go. I love you, Dark!"

Dark smiles frailly to himself and says, "She was nothing like you, Rika. I rejected her but when she said that it feels like I'm the one who was dumped."

--

Riku sobs. She dug her face into her pillow, screaming her heart out. She gasps for the breath she lost through crying. She looks up and sees the mirror. She approaches it and stares at her reflection. Her messed hair, her wasted eyes, her red cheeks. She went to her drawers and shook it to get her pair of scissors. She goes back to the mirror and starts cutting her long auburn hair.

Tears fell continuously from her eyes. After she's done cutting the length that went past her shoulders, she looks closely at herself once again and breathes heavily.

"You are strong, Riku. No one can break you apart."

--

NOTE: Review please.(",).


	18. Daisuke's Gift

Chapter 18: Daisuke's Gift

--

Risa gasped. "Why'd you cut your hair?!" she shrieked.

"It was hot." Riku said.

"What are you wearing?!"

"Clothes,"

"You went back to your baggy shorts and shirts!" Risa claimed.

Riku raises a brow at her.

"I mean. I don't mind you wearing those boyish styles of clothes because they still shape your curves and sometimes they look feminine but, now – WAAAHHH!!" Risa freaked. She grabs Riku's collar. "Give back my Riku!"

Riku pulls away from her. "Will you stop freaking? It's not like what I'm wearing now aren't clothes anymore!"

"Those are not clothes!" Risa points a finger at her. "Those are rugs!"

"What?"

"Those are eye sores for the fashion statement. A fashion disaster!" Risa said and clutches her shoulders. "The styles of clothes that will bring end to the fashion world!"

"Okay, you've gotten freaky," Riku said, raising a brow at her.

"Go back to your room and get changed!" Risa said.

"You are really over exaggerated." Riku said.

"Riku!"

"Stop that. And quit yelling at me!" Riku exclaimed. She walks out.

"No!!" Risa screamed.

"Tch. What's the point of wearing those tight-killing clothes when these are perfectly comfortable," Riku mumbled.

--

"What are you watching?" Daisuke asked, sitting down on the couch.

Daiki just looked at him. Daiki is watching the news about Kaitou Dark.

"Ah," Daisuke said and rested his back, watching the TV with Daiki. Some seconds later, Daisuke got up and went to the kitchen. Daisuke went for a glass of water.

Daiki stared at Daisuke.

Daisuke noticed. "What is it, jii-chan?"

Daiki turns off the TV and goes to the dining table and sits on a chair. Daisuke slips to go up to his room.

"Can you please get me some water, too?" Daiki said.

Daisuke went back to the kitchen to get a glass and fill it with water. He then served it to Daiki. Daiki is staring at him. Daisuke looked back at him. Daiki sighs. "You must understand, Daisuke,"

Daisuke looked at Daiki. Daiki smiles at him. "All that Dark did in the past was never for his sake. Stealing time with Riku...was the first time I saw Dark do something for his sake,"

Daisuke is silent.

"I'll tell you a story," Daiki said.

"One time in Theliel Park, a maiden is by herself just sitting down, looking around. Dark and I came from stealing and saw her. Dark liked her beauty. We eventually learned she's the infamous coldhearted maiden every one was talking about at that time and, with that, Dark was challenged. He always comes to her from time to time just to talk a bit or say hello. Until Dark felt that his attraction to her is becoming serious so he held his feelings back and avoided her. But there was one night, autumn to be exact,

"If you really want to see her, then see her," Daiki said. "It won't hurt for just one glance, right?"

"This is not some joke, Daiki." Dark said. "This is serious,"

"What's wrong with just seeing her for one last time?" Daiki said.

So Dark and I went to her house. I pretended to be a friend of hers, but the maids said she's out to Theliel Park.

"Oh," Daiki said. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Come to think of it. She's not really an outdoors girl until recently. She always goes there lately, I think it's always around three o'clock," the maid said.

Daiki is astonished.

Dark rushed to meet her. She really was there. Dark landed behind her. She noticed and turned around.

In the coldest day of autumn that awaits the winter, she's there. Why would any person want to go there to get soaked on the cold wind?

"You're here again" she said with a smile.

Her skin is pale of coldness and her body shakes from time to time. Who would have thought Dark can melt the heart of an aloof girl? Her love is more than what any man could wish for but still, during the season of winter, Dark asked her to let him go and forget him,"

"Who was the girl?" Daisuke said.

"It was Rika Harada, Riku's grandmother," Daiki said.

"Dark and Rika have love that both heaven and earth curse," Daiki sighed. "At the same place he met she is where he bade her goodbye,"

Daisuke blinked.

"The same with what Riku and he will have if he were accept her feelings," Daiki said. "Riku will only suffer,"

"If he knew this would happen, then he shouldn't have come to her in the first place!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Think of it, Daisuke. What was the situation between Dark and Riku before? Weren't they angry about each other?" Daiki said.

Daisuke looked at Daiki.

"Dark might have thought Riku would remain coldhearted to him the way she did two years ago," Daiki said.

Silence.

"What he did is surely not about playing Riku's feelings," Daiki said. "It's about taking advantage. Taking advantage of the opportunity thinking that she'll still flinch when he begins to flirt,"

"So," Daisuke said. "What do you want me to do, jii-chan?"

Daiki looked at Daisuke.

"You want me to just let Dark do anything to her. Hurt her and all?" Daisuke said.

"I want you to understand him," Daiki said. "And, if possible, forgive him. Especially Riku-san,"

Daisuke's eyes began to water.

"You have matured a lot, Daisuke. You've matured so much, sometimes, you're scaring me," Daiki said.

Daisuke breathes deeply.

"Please melt your heart for the people you cherish," Daiki said. "God knows how loving and caring you are. You can make anyone love you back. Dark admitted so himself,"

Daisuke looked at Daiki.

"That was actually his sole reason why he wanted to live inside you once again although he already has a body to shelter in," Daiki said.

Daisuke lets go of a tear. "I..." he breathes deeply and bites his lip. He sobs.

Daiki shrugs Daisuke's shoulders with his hand. "Crying is healthy, you know. You did that a lot when you were younger; I think that's why you are always open to your feelings."

Daisuke hid his face with his hand while he cries.

Daiki recalls his last conversation with Dark. "Please watch over Daisuke," Dark said. "He's having a difficult time right now. With all the things he found out, he definitely needs someone to talk to,"

--

"Riku, you want to come with me?" Risa asked.

"Where are you going?" Riku replied while reading a magazine.

"To Fritzver Residence. You know, one of the noble family. Dark is going to-"

"No, I won't. Sorry. I have homework to do," Riku said.

"We can do that later. I haven't done mine either," Risa said.

"But I want to do it now so I won't have to do it later," Riku said.

Risa roared. "You're so unreasonable, Riku. I don't care anyway. You left me behind last time."

"Tha-"

Risa banged the door close. Riku sighs heavily and lets go of the magazine she's holding.

--

"Eh? Daisuke-kun?" Risa called.

Daisuke turned around. "Oh, Harada-san,"

"You're here to watch Dark-san too?" Risa asked.

"Un. Sometimes I get really amazed how he steals the things you think are very impossible to be stolen," Daisuke said.

Risa giggled. "Un. Isn't he cool?" she said.

"He's here!" "He's coming!" "I can see him"

Daisuke looked up; Risa looked up.

Dark is flying towards the mansion. He lands on the roof and suddenly disappears. The searchlight lighted the sky; there was no trace of him. One of the searchlights found him but he's going off now. Flying away to where he came from.

"He's going now?" "What happened?"

"Harada-san, I'm going on ahead, okay?" Daisuke said.

"Huh? Uh, okay." Risa said. Daisuke slips away from the crowd.

"It's a guard from inside,"

The guard waves at Commander Satoshi and Inspector Saehara. Inspector Saehara began to jump and roll in disappointment and annoyance. Commander Satoshi raised his glasses up to his nose.

"I heard one of the policemen said it's gone!" "He's done it again," "Yeah," "It was fast" "It looked like he just came and went,"

--

Riku went to the bookstore to look for references. Riku shuffles the magazine racks, pamphlets and tourist guide booklets.

"Historical sites of Azumano, historical sites, historical sites," Riku murmured.

The bell chimes as the door creaked open. "Welcome, sir."

"Azumano Tower, Dofran Chapel, Geraldy Valley, Yael Park..." Riku reads out the book she's holding. "This book is perfect. How much..." she turns the book around and upside down, looking for the price tag. "Good. I can buy another book then."

She turns to the other shelf, where cook books and booklets are found. She takes a book. Through the shelf, she can see that there is a guy on the other side of the shelf. His back is turned on her since he's leaning on the shelf. He's wearing a cap.

"His back looks familiar." she thought. She stared at him, waiting for him to turn in some way.

Her wait finally paid off. He turned and revealed his face but Riku wasn't able to recognize him easily since his eyes are hidden with thick-framed eyeglasses. He noticed her. Riku looked away, embarrassed. She pretended that she's looking for a book.

Through her peripheral vision, she can see that he's staring at her. Riku began to feel awkward. She just left the cook book on the floor and left.

She went to another shelf and shuffles the book. The guy went to the other side of the shelf she's checking out, peeking at her face. She can see him through her peripheral vision.

"Did I just get myself a stalker?" Riku thought.

Riku could not stand the fright she feels; she hastily went to the counter to pay for the book she needed and went.

The guy followed her. He walked calmly as he went out of the bookstore. Riku turned and found out that he did. She got surprised and paused. She notices the resemblance of his stature to Dark's.

"No. It won't be him," Riku shook herself. "He said so himself he doesn't want to see me anymore."

Riku went to her bike and paddled her bike hastily.

He held the back of his head as if it was in pain. He sighs deeply as he watches Riku leave.

"Dark," someone called from behind.

He turned around. It was Daisuke. He is looking serious. Dark raises his glasses up to his nose.

"What's up?" he greeted.

--

Daisuke took Dark to the fountain that served as the gate to the Second Hand of Time.

"You really like this spot, huh?" Dark said.

"Because it's away from the crowd, the noise of the city, and the stress of reality since all you'll see here is sea, fountain, seashore and sky." Daisuke said.

Dark smiled and looked up to the moon.

"How are you?" Daisuke asked.

Dark looked at him, surprised. "Okay. I may say," he said.

"That's good." Daisuke said, smiling.

"Jii-chan confronted me with my feelings and I found out that I've been acting like a jerk lately. I realized I begin to trash the things that are dear to me," Daisuke said.

Dark stared at Daisuke.

"You've...always thought of me in every minute you were with Riku, weren't you?" Daisuke said.

Dark looks away.

"I understand you now. I think more than ever." Daisuke said. "Anyway, thank you..."

Dark looked at Daisuke.

"For always thinking of my sake,"

Dark smiles.

"For giving up yours for the best of the three of us. Let's just do what it takes to accomplish our goals, right?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to come back to our home?" Daisuke suggested.

Dark looked at Daisuke, surprised.

"You did once call it 'home'" Daisuke smiled.

Dark let a laugh out through his nose. "So you forgive me?"

"Well, I have to admit. I do miss you most of the time," Daisuke said. "Those non-stop teasing, insulting, hurtful words, i-am-so-cool behavior. Sometimes it makes me laugh when I contemplate."

Dark laughed.

"Everything is on my side anyway," Daisuke sighed.

Dark looked at him. Daisuke looked at him, smiling.

"Because between the two of us, I'm the one who has the right to be with Riku since I'm human, but you aren't so..." Daisuke jeered.

"You're evil," Dark said.

"I wish you avoid Riku," Daisuke said. "If you don't plan on being with her,"

Dark just looked at him.

"She may look strong but she's really vulnerable. She gets broken easily when it comes to love. Just looking at you will make her flail her arms around you." Daisuke said.

"Okay," he said.

"I mean it." Daisuke said.

Dark looked at him.

"Although you didn't accept her feelings, you still have her heart. Please don't break it," Daisuke said. "Breaking it once is enough. If you break her heart the second time, I'll plunge the Sword of Nemesis in you,"

"Okay," Dark said.

Daisuke looks out to the sea.

"I won't go home tonight. I'll tell Satoshi first then maybe I might come home," Dark said.

--

Daisuke is doing his homework. Daisuke stretches out his hand and breathes in deeply. "Finally," he said. With suddenly appeared on his desk. He looked down on Daisuke's papers and looked up at Daisuke.

"Kyu!" he begged, touching Daisuke's hand.

"Gomene, With. I still have some more homework to do. This is just one," he said.

"Kyu," With's face fell.

Daisuke shrugs With's fur and recalls how With serves as Dark's wings. He recalls Dark.

"Aah!" he smiled. "I feel so light today. I think I lost some weight,"

"Kyu?" With tilts his head to his right.

"With, I feel kind of sorry that I keep on passing you over to Towa-san to play with. You see...I'm getting older, I want to play with you but you see, otousan and jii-chan is teaching me some stuff that they say men should know. Actually, sometimes, I feel kind of tired being a male. There are so many things you have to know and get used to," Daisuke said.

"Kyu..." With got depressed.

"Gomene, With," Daisuke said.

"Kyu," With jumps off his desk, to the floor. He walks towards the ladder leading downstairs.

Daisuke watches the depressed With.

--

NOTE: I don't own DNAngel. Review please.(",).


	19. The Silver Tint on the Clouds

Chapter 19: The Silver Tint on the Clouds

--

"Azumano High's Museum?" Dark said. "What is in there? I don't remember having a cursed art in there,"

"Yes, because it's been a while since the last time you saw it," Daiki said.

"Yeah?" Dark said.

"The insignia of the Azumano High," Daiki said. "The very first one. We didn't notice before since it was kept on a sealed place under the middle school building,"

"Insignia?" Dark said, looking at Daiki. He smiles at himself. "Finally, it came out."

"Yes," Daiki said.

"Fine then," Dark said and stands up. "Next stop, Azumano High,"

Daisuke snapped his head towards their way, surprised.

"No way!" Daisuke claimed. "My high school?"

--

Daisuke bit his lip in anxiety. He recalls his conversation with his jii-chan and Dark.

"What time are you coming?" Daisuke asked.

"Late 5 or later. Definitely when everybody's gone," Dark said. "It won't be announced so it's nothing you should worry about,"

"Yeah?" Daisuke murmured.

"What's up? You worry about me escaping with Riku?" Dark teased.

Daisuke froze. "What are you talking about?" he yelled. "I'm leaving!"

Dark is smiling as he watches Daisuke leave.

Daisuke sighed and scratches the back of his head.

"But... he might come see her," Daisuke murmured. "I have to be sure. Wait. Aaaah! Am I jealous?!"

--

Dark is walking along the town, pretending to be just an ordinary high schooler with Daisuke's uniform.

"That kid did grow tall," Dark thought. "His pants doesn't get short on me anymore,"

With his hair tugged inside a cap, everyone didn't recognize him to be Kaitou Dark.

He rides on the train that passes by a stop that nears Satoshi's place. He chose to stay over to Satoshi's since his house is just a few streets away from Azumano High School.

While on a commute, he remembers Daisuke stammering up about him seeing Riku. He smiled to himself.

"That attitude of him is what hadn't changed," Dark thought.

Dark looks around and gets a thought of desire. "If I get it now, I'll definitely see her," he thought. "Ah. What was I thinking? He'd die of jealousy,"

"But I do hope I would see her."

--

Three o'clock. Dark is at the top floor of the highest building in Azumano campus. He looks down at the students leaving the campus. He spots Daisuke among the crowd of teenagers.

A group of girls suddenly crossed his way and when Daisuke had passed, the girls giggled.

"This kid had become popular, huh?" Dark murmured.

Takeshi is with him and a few male classmates. Daisuke is waving at them as if telling them he'd stay in school for a while. Instead of leaving as well, Takeshi stayed with Daisuke.

Daisuke looks around.

"So he really is worried about that," Dark laughed.

--

Four o'clock. Daisuke is sitting on one of the benches in front of Azumano High's Museum that is attached as well to the High School Library. He is still with Takeshi.

Dark observes the front gate entrance and the windows of the museum.

"I think I know now how to get it. All I have to know is where it is," Dark said.

--

Five o'clock.

Dark decides to accomplish his job and leaves his post.

Daisuke is packing up his things and bids Takeshi his leave. Takeshi just bade at him and stayed.

Dark creeps in to get to the museum. He gets in through the back door. The periodicals section of the library is in there. Pamphlets and magazines and newspapers are what are in there.

Dark looked around and made access to the museum. There are only a few people around to look at the ornaments and pictures and old furniture. He finds the insignia, along with the trophies, gifts and medals.

"No one is looking anymore. Take the picture!"

Dark's attention was caught. He looked at the students and found Risa. Dark walks in and approaches the glass furniture where the insignia lies. Risa, behind, notices him and peeks at him.

Dark now holds the insignia.

Risa is staring at him. Dark turns for the escape. Risa is astonished when his face was revealed. He startles when he found Risa staring at him.

"Risa," a classmate called. He was stunned when he figured who Risa is staring at. The rest of the classmates who are with Risa also were astonished.

Dark runs away through the back.

"It's Dark! Kaitou Dark!" one of Risa's classmates screamed.

Takeshi, who is sitting right outside of the museum, heard the commotion.

--

Dark runs to get to the high school building. He made his way through the window. He ran from there to the fourth floor to able him to fly.

He gets inside an empty classroom. He got surprised seeing that there is actually someone in the classroom...and it is Riku.

She was just packing her things to get ready to get home. Her bag was on its way to her shoulder when he suddenly came in.

Dark's eyes widened. Riku's eyes widened as well. They stared at each other for quite a while. Riku is the one who broke their stare. She walks away to the other direction.

Riku slid the door open to go out. Takeshi suddenly came. "Harada!" he called while catching up his breath.

Riku is startled.

"Dark is in the campus! He stole the school's first insignia from the school's museum." Takeshi informed.

"He...was here?" Riku asked, trying to attach Takeshi's attention to her.

"Yeah," Takeshi said. "He stole it just now! Everybody outside saw it and, right after that, he came running towards this building. Have you seen him?"

Takeshi looks at the room behind Riku. Riku's hands are shaking as he peeked in to the room.

"No. Sorry," Riku instantly answered.

"Aaah!" Takeshi groaned. "Where the hell is he? He just suddenly...disappeared!"

"Sorry," Riku said.

"Ah. Thanks anyway, Harada." Takeshi said and ran off to the next classroom.

Riku sighed. "That was close," she thought. She looks about to the halfway-shut door and the empty-looking classroom. "Is he gone?" she thought. "he might have," she peeks in the classroom, couldn't resist not to check if he is still inside.

Empty. Riku went back inside and looked around for she couldn't believe that he is gone.

She is right. He flew out. Anyone would if they were chased by people.

"It didn't even take a minute for me to see him clearly." Riku thought. "I wish I stayed my eyes on him."

Riku walked around and stopped on the place where Dark stood. She looked up, imagining he is just next to her. She sighed deeply and walked towards the door nearby and went out.

Riku walked down the hallway, depressed. She looked back at the classroom where she finally met Dark once again, but she spoiled the opportunity by ignoring him.

"Is this feeling I have for him really hopeless?" Riku thought. "Did he ever like me? Or I just misunderstood what he told me before,"

--

Daisuke got up from his bed surprised of what Takeshi had said.

"Yeah. You totally missed everything." Takeshi said. "After you got out of school, he suddenly appeared of nowhere and picked up the school's insignia from the museum and ran off to the high school building,"

"Right after I was gone?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah," Takeshi said.

Daisuke swung the phone away from his ear in annoyance. Takeshi is still telling some details but he didn't listen. He puts the phone back to his ear.

"Risa was at the museum at the time," Takeshi said. Daisuke kept quiet, unsatisfied with his answer.

"Riku, too. She was at our classroom," Takeshi added.

Daisuke's heart twisted in jealousy.

"Ah, I see." Daisuke said. "Did anyone capture him?"

"No. He was so sly. It's annoying, you know. I think I know how my father feels now," Takeshi said.

--

"He...does like her," Daisuke murmured. He stares at the ceiling of his room. "He can't help not seeing her."

Daisuke sighs deeply.

"How is Riku, really?" Daisuke said.

"Kyu," With jeered as he jumped on Daisuke's abdomen.

Daisuke stared at With.

--

Dark stands at the top of the light house. He looks over to the Harada Mansion at the peak of Azumano. He closes his eyes recalling Riku standing at the place he stood. He was standing on the windowsill, looking in for her.

"How can you memorize that instantly?" Dark laughed. "What's funnier is that it's so petty...but it moved me,"

--

"I wish to speak to Harada-san," Daisuke said.

"Which Harada?" the majordomo asked.

"Oh, ah...Riku-san," Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry but Riku-sama is already-"

"Who is it? so late in the evening," Risa asked.

"Ah, it's Niwa Daisuke-san. He's-"

"Daisuke-kun?" Risa repeated, she approaches the camera that views the person on the door. It is Daisuke and he's on a bike with a weird-looking creature on his chest.

"Daisuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Risa asked.

"Harada-san? I wish to talk to Harada-san...if...she's still awake." Daisuke said.

"Me?" Risa said.

"Ah...Harada-san?" Daisuke called.

"This is Risa." she said.

"Ah, well, I wish to talk to Harada-san," Daisuke said.

"You're really confusing me, who is it that you are really wanting to talk to, huh?!" Risa yelled.

The majordomo sweatdropped. Daisuke sweatdropped.

"It's Riku-san," Daisuke said.

"There. Isn't it easy if you just say it by name immediately? Jeez," Risa said.

"Ahaha. Yeah," Daisuke smiled frailly.

"For a while," Risa said.

"Riku!" Risa called.

"Risa-sama," the majordomo shrugged.

"Riku!" Risa hits her fists on Riku's door. "Riku!"

Riku opened the door. "What's your problem? I'm trying to get sleep here,"

"Daisuke-kun is outside." Risa said. "He said he wants to talk to you,"

Riku is astonished.

"Just talk to him and let him go home." Risa said, pulling Riku out of her bedroom and pushes her to go. Risa then gets back to her bedroom.

Riku blinked. She went back in her room and tidies herself up. She hastily goes to the gate.

"Niwa-kun?" she called.

Daisuke is at the gate. With is sitting on the handles of his bike. Daisuke smiled as he waved at her.

"Niwa-kun." Riku called, approaching him.

Daisuke smiles at her. "How are you, Harada-san?"

"I'm okay," she smiled. "How about you?"

"Just fine," he said. "Anyway, I want to say sorry for what I said before. I wish those words didn't get into you and I wish, too, that we can talk normally like before."

Riku smiles at him. "It's okay and...I think we can do that,"

Daisuke smiles. "Oh yeah," he said. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Okay, as long as I can do it. Yes," Riku said.

"Could you please take care of With for me?" Daisuke said.

"Huh? What?"

"Kyu?"

"You see...since we went to high school, he only plays with Towa-san or jii-chan. I feel sorry for With that I can't give him time anymore. I don't want to disappoint him any further. You...like With, right? Can you please take care of him for me? I'll try to visit him from time to time,"

"Niwa-kun, I can't-"

"Please, Harada-san?" Daisuke said.

"Kyu..." With wailed in disappointment.

"Niwa-kun," Riku called. "Aren't you disappointing him right now?"

"This is the last time I'll disappoint him," Daisuke said.

"What about your grandpa and-"

"They'll understand. Besides, you know about animals more than I do," Daisuke said.

Riku looks at the depressed With. Riku looked at Daisuke. Riku opened the gate and reached out her hand. Daisuke kisses With on the forehead and he gives him to Riku. Riku held With against her chest. With lets go of a tear from his eye.

"If you can, please feed him with strawberries. That's his favorite," Daisuke said.

"O-okay," Riku said.

Daisuke reaches out his hand to With, sliding the back of his hand across his fur. With cuddles his face on Daisuke's hand.

"I'll try to visit you some time when I'm free, okay?" Daisuke said, and looks up to Riku. "Arigatou, Harada-san,"

Riku smiles weakly at him.

Daisuke turns his bike around. "See you tomorrow, Harada-san. Good night." he said. "Bye...With," he paddles his bike.

--

"So...this is the 490th art," Dark said, staring down at the Hikari arts lying on the floor of the Niwa family's basement.

Emiko, who was with them, looked at Dark.

"Yes," Daiki said.

"Just 10 more and all things in Azumano will be back to normal." Dark said.

"Yeah," Daiki smiled. Dark looked at Daiki.

"On the day I capture the 499th Hikari art, I will have to retire." Dark said. "so get the Sword of Nemesis ready, Daiki."

Daiki's and Emiko's eyes widened.

"To seal the 500th art," Dark said.

Daiki then sighed.

"Dark," Emiko called out compassionately.

"I understand," Daiki said.

Dark smiled. "I have to thank you for that," he said. Daiki just smiled.

--

NOTE: Review please...(",)...


	20. Goodbye, Dark

Chapter 20: Goodbye, Dark

--

Dark flies towards the mansion of the Haradas. Just to see how she's doing, if she is well, what is she currently busy with.

He lands on the windowsill. He squats down and peeks through the window. Riku is sitting at her bed and is classifying her jewelries, necklaces among earrings among bracelets among anklets. Riku raises a butterfly necklace and stares at it for quite a while.

"That's-" Dark looks closely. Riku is holding the red butterfly necklace Dark once gave her. Dark is speechless.

Riku randomly puts jewelry back to its box and set it aside, wasting away the time she gave to classify each accessory. She contemplates on the frozen red butterfly attached on an inexpensive black string, both made by Dark's magic.

Riku clasps the necklace in her palms and places her clasped hands against her lips.

A knock came to Riku's room. Riku's attention is caught.

"Yes?" Riku said.

"Riku-sama, Risa-sama asks you to join her to have dinner." The majordomo said.

"Ah, yes. I'll be there," Riku said.

She looks back at the necklace on her hand and sighs deeply. Riku lays the necklace in the jewelry box. She gets up from her bed and takes the jewelry box on her table. She leaves the room.

"I think it is best if I get the gifts I gave her back." Dark said.

--

The moment he landed on the floor of Riku's room, he immediately grabs the butterfly necklace. Dark was given a chance to take a close look at the beautiful, luxurious jewelries and accessories.

"You have plenty of more beautiful jewelries to wear," Dark said. "How come you wore only this cheap butterfly?" He raises the pendant to look closely at it. He laughs through his nose.

Dark searches on the drawers for the dark feather necklace he has given Riku. Instead, he finds Riku's journal.

"She keeps a journal?" Dark said. He randomly browses the pages of the journal.

"April 5th. Daisuke is SO late though he came on the last minute when I had finally decided to leave and keeps telling me sorry. How can I possibly say 'no, I won't forgive you.' Daisuke has always been kind to me."

Dark flips another page in random.

"Daisuke invited me to attend his mother's birthday celebration. Wah. I'm excited."

Dark flips another page.

"Daisuke gave me flower. It's obviously a flower he got from the greenhouse.haha. But I'm still happy. Thank you Daisuke."

Dark flips another page.

"Daisuke came early today. He said he wants to see me first thing in the morning; he said it makes his day happy. I-"

Dark didn't continue to read. He shuffles the pages of the journal and got himself at the last pages of the journal.

Dark reads.

"I can't believe I have neglected my journal since I met Dark."

Dark got surprised. He continues to read.

"A lot of things had happened actually. Today is the day that I had confessed to Dark and he easily rejected me. I hated him, really. That playboy character, those obnoxious sweet words that does nothing good. But he touched my heart every time when I want someone to be with me.

His smile is so deceitful but why do I feel his smile is different when he's with me. Maybe I'm under the influence of his magic, huh.

I hate the cruel words he told me when he rejected me. He should've thought of nicer words to tell me if he really doesn't want me, right? I thought I was VIP on the space of his heart. It's obviously a wrong assumption. What is going to be for me now? I am so in love with Dark now. I love him so much that I can't hate him even though he said such words to me.

I want to see him again. Only to see him will definitely make me happy and on that time, I can easily accept the fact that I have to let this love go."

Dark is speechless. He closes the journal. He stares at the front cover of the journal.

Dark's mind is occupied with reading Riku's journal when the door suddenly half-opens. Dark is alarmed; he immediately places the journal back to Riku's drawer. He is about to leave smoothly but he got surprised seeing With right at the doorstep, staring at him.

"Eh? With?" Dark called. "What are you-"

With smiles at Dark. "Kyu."

"With, what are you looking at?" Riku asked, approaching With.

Dark startles.

Riku looks up to see the inside of her room. "Ah!" Riku startles finding a man in her room. But looking closely, she finds out it's Dark.

Dark is astonished seeing her.

"What happened?" Risa asked as she approaches Riku.

Riku froze. "U-uh..." she grabs With from the floor and sits him on her arm. She immediately thinks of something. "A-ah!" Riku claimed.

"What?" Risa raises a brow.

"Ah! I-" Riku said. "I-I finally remembered it!" Riku said.

"What did you remember?" Risa asked.

Riku just remained silent and pretended to think of something. "Aaah! I forgot it again!" Riku yelled.

"What?"

"It's because you suddenly asked me! I slipped my thought on it again!" Riku yelled.

"What?! Now, I'm the one who is at fault?! Go get a life, Riku!" Risa scolded and stomped her feet all the way to her room.

Riku breathed deeply as soon as Risa left. With suddenly jumped off Riku's arm and chases Risa. "With!" She called. She startles noticing the strawberries on Risa's hand. Riku shakes her head.

She looks back at her room.

"He might have been gone now," she thought and slowly peeks in her room. "It looks like he did," she thought. She sighs and goes in herself. She closes the door behind her.

"Riku,"

Riku gasps. She turns and sees Dark, who was actually hiding behind her door. Riku's eyes are widened seeing him right in front of her. His face is overshadowed with darkness but it is definitely him alright. Dark steps out of the shadows and reveals a part of his face. His face's expression could not be distinguished right ahead, but it doesn't look angry or happy or sad or insulting.

Riku, herself, could not explain the feeling she has now. She doesn't know whether she should shout or cry or greet and kiss him or push him away.

Only one thing sure is present. Their intention of seeing each other came true.

Riku forces her lips to arch up a smile. "H-how are you?" she said.

"Fine," Dark said, giving her an awkward smile as well. "Now that you finally spoke to me again,"

Riku's ears were tickled hearing such words from him. As if it was just from her instincts alone, she threw herself at him and squeezed him tight. His body trembled feeling the sudden closeness. He could feel her breath on his neck, her hair on his jaw. His hands wanted to return her embrace but he grasped on himself and instead just laid a hand on her arm – gently but compassionately, just to reply on her say but keep her from asking for more.

"Are you cold?" Riku asked.

Dark blinked. "What?" He pulls away to look at her.

"Are you feeling cold?" Riku asked.

"No...what?" Dark asked again, could not believe his ears.

"Your body feels cold," Riku said.

His eyes widened. This is what he was scared of. He expected something like that since he isn't human but he didn't expect it to be this worse.

Riku is staring at him, wondering what is going on in his head. Dark steps back and turns his back to her, leading himself to the window.

"Are you leaving?" Riku alarms. "Wait,"

Dark looked back to her. "I just came to get something. Sorry if I disturbed you too long," he said.

"What? I didn't tell you to leave," Riku said. She holds his sleeve tightly, telling him to stay.

Dark stares at her pleading face. Riku is starting to swivel her eyes away, feeling embarrassed at the moment. She also lets go of his sleeve.

Dark shows her a feather and brushed the bristles with his fingers. He runs his fingers through it again and revealed a knife instead.

Riku wondered; she looks up at him.

Dark suddenly beat the knife across his arm. Riku startles. "Wh-what are you doing?!" she claimed and grabbed his wounded arm.

There is a cut alright but...no blood.

"I felt it...but it didn't bleed now, did it?" Dark said.

Riku looked at him.

"As you can see," Dark said. "I am not some one, Riku. I'm only some thing. I can have things that I need but never have the things that I want; I'll only break them. That includes you, Riku. You should understand. I don't want to break you."

"It doesn't matter-"

"I don't do any of what mortals do. I neither eat nor drink. I also don't die. I can live for as long as 10 centuries if I want and keep this face and body." Dark said.

Riku shakes her head, telling him she wants to say something.

"Tell me," Dark said. "What is your plan for me? What will you do to me while you continuously grow up? You will leave me, too. Just like Rika."

"Rika?" Riku repeated.

Dark sighs deeply.

"I used to be in love with your grandmother," Dark confessed. "Harada Rika,"

Riku is astonished.

Riku's eyes start to water. She looks away every time to keep them from gaining so much water.

"Please...forget about me," Dark said.

Riku shifts her look back to him and a tear falls from her eye. Dark looks away for he couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Goodbye," he said and steps back.

Riku grabbed his arm and turned him to her once again. She hugged him and cried her eyes out. The breath that he feels on his neck now is warmer and inconsistent. He doesn't only hear her gasping; he could feel she's running out of breath as she cries.

He slides a hand across her hair and, holding the back of her head, he leaned her head closer to him – a more expressive gesture though still a cautious response to her embrace. Riku is shaking tremendously.

Riku loosens the closeness between them and kisses his lips. Dark got surprised; he only closed his eyes as he received her kiss.

When she pulled away, she looked at him lovingly. She gives him a weak smile and says, "Goodbye."

Riku steps away and rushes out the door.

Dark was left alone in Riku's dark room. His hands are trembling. His face is saddened. His eyes – if only he is human who drinks water – could have been crying as well.

--

NOTE: Review please...(",)


	21. With Grants Riku's Wish

Chapter 21: With Grants Riku's Wish

--

Riku smoothens With's fur with her hands. She plays with his long ears; With giggles. Riku giggled as well out of amusement.

"Wah, you're so cute." Riku said.

With looked around and suddenly began leaping from Riku's lap. Riku keeps grabbing him back to her lap.

"What's the matter? What is it?" Riku asked.

With shrugs her again and again. Riku looks up and sees the black feather hanging beside her mirror. It dances with the wind circling around her room. If not for its chains, it might've been taken away by the wind. Her face fell.

"Oh that," Riku smiled at him. She takes him up as she stands up. "Let's take a look at it,"

Riku approaches the mirror and takes the necklace. She places the pendant close to With for him to be able to reach it. With holds the black feather and rubs it in his face.

Riku blushed seeing his cute face and giggled. "Wah!" she hugged him and raised him up to look at him.

With is still holding the feather against his face. Riku's face softens for him. She returned With against her chest.

"You like him too, don't you?" Riku said compassionately. She recalls Dark's words: 'I am not some one, Riku. I'm only some thing,' Dark said. 'I can have things that I need but never have the things that I want; I'll only break them. That includes you, Riku. You should understand. I don't want to break you.'

Riku sits on the couch beside the window.

"Yeah," she said. "I think I should,"

--

With fell asleep on Riku's lap. Riku runs her fingers on With's fur; she cautiously takes the feather in his paws. She looks at it compassionately. She remembers his dark wings.

"If only you can be some one...if you can be someone then we don't have to keep lying to ourselves, right?" Riku murmured.

She sighs and leans her head on the windowsill, looking up to the moon. She didn't notice the feather starts to dust with glittering lights once again.

She takes the feather up to her eyes, above her sight of the moon. She noticed the dust of glitters on the bristles of the feather. She sat up and looked closely at it. Mistaking it as just glitters, she tries brushing it away, falling the light dust over With. With's fur began to glow as well. Riku tries blowing it away. She noticed the light dust made its way on the stem that holds the bristles of the feather. "It's light," she said. She also realized With's fur is also glowing in light. Riku startles; she brushes With's fur, her hand was lighted. Riku raises With to her face.

"With?" Riku called. With's eyes are opened and both are glowing. She panicked.

She rushes outside.

"Risa! Help me!" Riku screamed.

Risa came rushing to her.

"What is it, Riku? What happened?" Risa asked.

Riku's hand is sweating, cold and trembling. "My pet, With, he-" Riku held Risa's arm. Riku pulled Risa into her room.

"Oh my," Risa gasped seeing a glowing object lying on Riku's bed. "What's that?"

"It's With. My rabbit," Riku claimed.

Risa looked at Riku. "With?"

"Yes, yes." Riku said. "Risa, we have to do something,"

"What do you want me to do?" Risa panicked, affected by Riku's panicking.

"Call Niwa. Please call Niwa-kun," Riku said. "Tell him what happened to With,"

"Okay, okay." Risa said rushing to make a phone call.

Riku approaches With. She reaches out her hand, thinking of holding him, but she hesitated at the last moment. She got scared for some reason.

The blinding light, shaped like a sphere began to elongate in form. Riku gasped. "No," she held her mouth.

--

"I'm on my way," Daisuke said and hanged up the phone.

Everyone is looking at him. "Who is that, Daisuke?" Emiko asked.

"It's Risa. She said something happened to With and began glowing in light," Daisuke said.

They all got surprised. Emiko began to worry.

"I'll come with you," Kosuke said.

"Me too." Daiki said.

"Right," Daisuke agreed.

"I want to come, too." Emiko said.

Daisuke looked at Emiko; Emiko is looking serious. "Mom-"

"Oh, I want to come, too," Towa said.

Daisuke sweatdropped.

"This is not a field trip!" Daiki and Kosuke chorused.

--

Risa went back to Riku's room.

"Riku-" Risa gasped seeing that the glowing sphere had turned longer and glows brighter, almost blinding her eyes.

"Riku!" Risa called. Riku is inside, with her back turned and clasping her palms in her eyes.

"Risa!" Riku responded.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in here," Riku said.

"Get out before you get blind!" Risa said.

"I can't. I'm too close to it! If I open my eyes, I might get blind!" Riku said.

"What?" Risa said. "Riku, I'll go to check if Daisuke had arrived. I promise I'll come back," Risa said.

"Okay!"

Risa ran away to the gate to wait for Daisuke.

--

"What could have gone wrong?" Daisuke murmured.

"This is what I mean when I said 'don't ever let anyone see him'." Daiki scolded Daisuke.

"I only lent With to Riku," Daisuke protested.

"What are saying? What's the difference of lending With to her between showing With to her?! Have you become dense?! Come here and I'll shake that sleeping brain of yours!" Daiki yelled.

Kosuke came in between them.

"Otousan, Daisuke only wants cheer Riku up." Kosuke reasoned.

"Daisuke is becoming spoiled since you came! You never tell him what he should do!" Daiki yelled.

Kosuke is speechless.

"I never saw grandpa this angry before." Daisuke thought. "He really respects the Niwa tradition of keeping With a secret and only inside the Niwa household."

"Is there nothing more that this car can do to get faster?" Daiki scolded the Harada's driver.

"Sorry. I will make it faster." The chauffer said.

"Don't say it. Do it!" Daiki yelled.

The finally reached the Harada's residence. Risa is already at the gate waiting for their arrival. Risa ordered the guards to open the gates instantly.

--

Finally, the light fades away. Riku opens her eyes gently and cautiously. She turns around slowly and got surprised.

"What the-" Riku gasped. "Ah!"

With jumped into her.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

--

Everybody got surprised hearing Riku's scream.

"Riku!" Daisuke said and rushes to where the sound came from. Risa and others followed.

"Riku!" Daisuke called, worried. He gasped.

Risa and others came as well. Risa held her mouth in surprise. Kosuke is astonished. "Oh dear," Daiki said.

Riku is trembling and dumbfounded. She is lying on her stomach with a young man, who looks exactly like Dark, on top of her and brushing his cheeks at her back.

"If I'm right...I think...he's...purring," Riku trembled.

"Dark-san?" Risa called.

The young man looked up to everyone in the door. They all gasped. He looked at Daisuke and smiled. Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Daisuke," he said.

"Huh?" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke!" he claimed, and approached Daisuke through frog leaps. Everyone sweatdropped.

He held on Daisuke's shirt and smiled. "Daisuke...With!" he said.

"With?" Daisuke repeated.

"Un," he nodded. "With!"

"No way," Daisuke blinked.

"With! With! With!" the young man claimed.

Daiki and Kosuke are astonished, getting the same idea.

"You're...With?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

The young man paused in surprise. "Un! Yeah!" he said, smiling and giggles. Daisuke is startled. "Daisuke!" he claimed and leaps to Daisuke. Daisuke fell to the ground.

Risa is astonished.

Kosuke and Daiki looked at each other. Daiki looked at Riku. Riku is still on the ground, motionless. Kosuke followed Daiki's eyes.

"She might've made a wish," Daiki said.

"Yes, but...doing that, she'll need one of his feathers," Kosuke said.

"She's Dark's sacred maiden, it's impossible that she doesn't have one," Daiki said.

--

NOTE: Review please...(",)


	22. The Story of Wings

Chapter 23: The Story of Wings

--

"You talk like a normal human being," Riku said. "It's hard to think you were once a rabbit,"

"Daisuke always talks to me so I know how to talk the way you people do," With said.

A young woman suddenly grabs With's shirt. "You!" she claimed. With is astonished. "Finally, I found you!" she cheered with teary eyes and hugs him tight.

Riku, behind, got surprised. She got even more surprised when With returned her embrace. Riku's face starts to wrinkle as she frowns and she yells, "What is going on here?!"

--

"Your name is...Nina Hikari-san," Riku said.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you again!" With claimed and caresses her hand.

Nina sweatdropped. "I am confused in a way I'm not. I can't believe you're actually my Tsubasa," she said.

"Tsubasa?" Riku looked at With.

"Anyway, thank you for taking care of my Tsubasa, madam," Nina said.

Riku smiled. "Oh," she snapped. "you said you don't have a place to stay in for the night. Why don't you just stay at my place?"

"That is-"

"It's okay. We have a room for you," Riku said.

"Thank you very much," Nina said.

--

With jumped on the bed dressed in new cover sheets. Nina looks around the room. The curtains are thin but the heat rays are blocked. The room could not be thought of being unused for a long time for there were no dust or any unpleasant disarrangements in the room. Everything is tidied up from top to bottom.

"This is where you'll be staying," Riku said.

"This is a beautiful room." Nina said.

"Thank you." Riku smiled. She looks at With.

"With, let's go out. Nina have to take rest," Riku said.

"But-"

"Come on! Let's go to let her rest," Riku yelled.

Sad, With stands up from his seat and follows Riku.

"Just call us or the maids if ever you need anything," Riku said.

"Un. Thank you." Nina said.

Riku and With left her alone in her room. Nina looked around the room.

--

Nina woke up from a long nap in the middle of the night. She feels her throat dry so she goes out of the room to go look for water. On her way downstairs, she hears a slam of door and the whir of wind from the outside. Nina gasped and trembled.

She slowly takes a close look and leads herself to the veranda. She looks around.

"Finally, we meet again,"

Nina gasped and turned. She finds Dark, standing on the banister of the veranda.

"Nina-sama," Dark said.

Nina laughs. "Tsubasa," Nina said.

Dark smiles. He reaches out his hand to her. "Nina-sama, please hand me the ring," he said.

"What?" Nina laughs.

"The ring Seiji-sama gave you," Dark said.

"No," Nina said.

"Nina-sama," Dark called.

"No," Nina repeated.

"Nina-sama, this is-"

"No," Nina glared.

"Nina-sama," Dark steps closer to her and reaches for her hand.

Nina swings her hand away from him. "Why do you want this? This is not something you can play with. This is something important!" Nina yelled.

"I know. That's why I'm helping you get rid of it," Dark said.

"Tsubasa, this is not like a toy that you can throw away easily if it gets dangerous! Anyone might just get it!" Nina exclaimed.

"I said 'I know'!" Dark said.

Nina runs away from him. Dark catches up to her and he reaches out for Nina's hand. Nina pulls away from his grip and slaps him.

"Tsubasa!" Nina roared.

Dark stared at Nina, telling her he's serious. Nina trembled seeing his almost-glare look. "Please hand me over the ring, Nina-sama."

Nina is startled. She then sighs deeply and smiles.

"You should have just told me you are not Tsubasa," Nina said. "I was looking for you almost all of my life,"

Dark just stared at Nina.

"Why did you keep calling me Mistress Nina? That's what confused me all the time," Nina said.

Dark reaches out his hand. Nina looks at his hand.

"Please," Dark said. "Help me set you free,"

Nina looks at him; tears began falling from her eyes. She then laughs.

--

Dark lands in the middle of the cemetery. He walks around and finds a space. He takes out a feather and prayed on it. A whirl of wind drilled a hole through the ground. Dark buries a jar in the hole.

He looks down to it after burying it. The tombstone beside her read 'Seiji Hikari'. If he would estimate it, Nina would be 475 years old. But now she and her husband are once again together after 456 years of being apart.

Dark takes out a sliver lace around his neck. He stares at the ring that was once on Nina's finger for almost 500 years.

"I think I'm 457 years old now," Dark said.

A thought whirred in Dark's mind. Something vile. "What if Riku wears this ring? Would she be able to stay a long time as I do?"

It definitely is very evil. Dark hides the ring back inside his shirt.

--

"WHAT?!" Riku screamed after reading a note she found on her desk as soon as she woke up.

--

Riku placed a wreath of flowers on the tombstone of Nina Hikari. She then sits beside With who lies on the grassy ground. They stare at Nina's tombstone.

"I can't believe she's gone," Riku said.

"I am happy she finally is," With said.

"What? I thought you loved her so much," Riku teased.

"I do, but I also want her to be free," With said. "and she finally is."

Riku just looked at With.

"Nina was my first mistress. Her husband, Seiji, was my first master," With said. "Nina is very fond of angels that she even named me 'Tsubasa' (Wings) because she said my fur is as white as the wings of the angels. At that time, the earthquake derived by the Black Wings more than four hundred years ago was a controversy. That sculpture made by Seiji's great grandfather, Soujiro Hikari, had become popular. Nina was as well intrigued by the Black Wings for its theme is 'fallen angel'. She came to the mansion of the Hikaris to see for herself the distinguished Black Wings. And that's where she met Seiji Hikari, her husband,"

"Tsubasa! Come back," Nina hissed as she is chasing after her pet rabbit.

A hand scooped her running rabbit from the tiled floor. Nina raised her eyes to the man who took her rabbit.

This man who has his hands on her rabbit has fair complexion, not to mention, he has beautiful hands. His hair glowed brown and his eyes are truly blue. His lips are exceptionally blushed in rose and as he smiled at Tsubasa (the rabbit); his white, properly formed teeth were revealed.

"Uh..." Nina whispered.

"Is this your rabbit?" he asked.

"Yes, um...I'm sorry for this inconvenience," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "He's very adorable, I see. No wonder he is chased after by a lovely lady,"

Nina let out a smile; her cheeks are blushing. She lets out a hand, shrugging him to hand her rabbit back. The gentleman gave her back her rabbit in her hands gently.

"Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" Nina said.

"It's okay, especially if I can have my madam's name?" he gestured.

"It's Nina Yukino. You are?"

"Seiji. Seiji Hikari,"

"He made her his bride and took me as well as if I were their son. They are very in love, both to each other and me. But suddenly there was a plague, an illness, scattering across the village. Nina's resistance to diseases is very weak and caught up a cold, though it's not very serious. As a rabbit that have weak immune system, I was caught up in the plague and got very sick. Nina loved me as if I was her son, every time my health is breaking down to worse, her health, too, is getting worse. Her petty cold turned into pneumonia and had it pretty badly. Seiji got so worried but could only take care of her as his only role. Seiji, out of love, made a ring for her to show his love and loyalty, to serve as a sign of his faithfulness and desire to be with her forever. One night, while Seiji was away making the ring for his wife, Dark came to Nina's room.

"Who's there?" Nina called. "Show yourself,"

Her body is very weak but because of determination, she was at the least able to open the lamp to shed some light.

Dark's face was revealed before her.

"W-who are you?!" she yelled.

"Ssh." Dark hissed and takes out his hand to her. Nina trembled. Dark smiled while staring at her. Nina looked down to his hands. A strange-looking rabbit is sitting on his hands.

"That-"

"His features had turned strange but he is still definitely your Tsubasa," Dark said.

Nina looked up to Dark and took the rabbit in her hands. The rabbit caressed its face against Nina's and Nina cried out of joy.

"Oh, Tsubasa." Nina said.

"You see. All illnesses have a cure, so you should take care of yourself better and get well soon," Dark said.

Nina smiled at him; her eyes glittering with happy tears. "Un."

"And you should never forget that there is someone who is beside you other than Tsubasa," Dark said.

Nina finally came to her senses and realized she had neglected her husband who has always been there to take care of her.

"Un." Nina said.

"Bye then," Dark said and steps on the windowsill.

Nina smiles at him once again. "Sankkyu. (Thank you)"

"Kyu?" Tsubasa claimed.

Dark and Nina got surprised; they looked at Tsubasa.

"Kyu!"

Dark laughs through his nose and bids. "You're welcome," he said and jumps off the window.

Nina didn't see him again but she is sure she heard a flutter of wings right after he jumped off.

"Thank you, Tenshi-san," she whispered.

"Kyu,"

"Oh, so your 'kyu' is actually from 'thank you'," Riku said.

With laughs.

"And that's why she named you Tsubasa," Riku said.

"Daisuke is just the one who gave me the name 'With'," With said.

"How did you become strange-looking?" Riku asked.

"Dark breathed a part of his power to me and that's what made me strange-looking, and enabled me to live this long. I am as good as an immortal the way Dark is," With said. "Our difference is, I can die if someone will kill me but if it's just a wound, I can cure myself easily by sleeping and eating,"

Riku laughed. With laughed in refrain. Riku remembered Dark again but brushed the thought away instantly.

"Then what happened to your mistress? And how did you get into the Niwa family's care?" Riku asked.

"My master, Seiji, came back with the ring he made out of platinum and red diamond. At the time, my mistress is gaining back her health. Master Seiji gave the ring to my mistress as a gift. Not so long, my mistress got herself out of bed and out of the house. But as the years passed by, she noticed something. She is not aging. My master finally died of old age, her children's children had all become adults, but my mistress remained strong and young. Knowing that she is strange, she had secluded herself from everyone after knowing her state. Then a relative of master Seiji came and told her it could be caused by the ring that Master Seiji gave her and asked her to give it back to the Hikaris for her sake and theirs. Though not believing this to be true, she still didn't entrust the ring to them thinking that they could be planning something. Instead, she ran away and fled the city."

On a stormy night, great sounds of knock, as if it was done by a giant, came to the door of the Niwa residence. A young man answered the door.

"Who are you?" Nina asked.

He raised a brow at her. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me your name!" Nina demanded.

"Why?"

"Just tell me your name! Tell me now!"

"It's Dai Niwa!"

"You're a Niwa? The archrival of the Hikaris?"

"Yes, we are. How may we help you?" An elder Niwa asked, coming from behind the young man.

Nina looked at the elderly and her face softened.

"Please come in and dry yourself up," the elder Niwa said. He pulled her inside their house.

"My name is Daigo Niwa and you are right we are the Niwas who are trying to put a stop at the unruly pieces of art the Hikaris are making,"

Nina grabbed the elder Niwa's arm and lowered her voice. "Please hear me out now. I don't have time to spend a minute in here. I only want to ask a favor from you." she pleaded.

"Yes. If it's anything we can help, we will do so." the elder said.

Nina opens the basket on her arm and hands him Tsubasa. "Please take care of my rabbit for me."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Your r-rabbit?" the elder repeated.

"No, you are mistaking me," Nina said and unveils the cloth wrapped around Tsubasa. The elder gasped seeing a strange-looking rabbit.

"This is a gift from a kind man and he is very special. Please don't ever let the Hikaris get hold of my rabbit," Nina begged.

"Are you Hikari Nina's granddaughter?" the elder asked.

Nina got surprised.

"I just thought so because you look so much like her," the elder said.

Nina just stared at him.

"Anyway, why are you forbidding your family to take care your rabbit?" the elder asked.

"You are mistaking me again, sir," Nina said. "I am Hikari Nina."

The elder and his son are astounded.

"The wife of the late Hikari Seiji," she added; her eyes are starting to form tears. "My husband died a long time ago and now my children are also aging. My grandchildren are now starting a family, but I am always told that I am as young as a twenty-year-old woman. The elder Hikaris told me that this is caused by the ring my husband gave me when I was 19 years old and they want the ring back. I couldn't give it to them for this doubt I have for them,"

"Then why trust us?" the elder asked.

"I have heard a lot of rumors that the kind man who once saved my rabbit's life and mine are often seen to accustom here though these rumors were not proven."

"Who-" Dai blinked.

"I see," the elder said. "I will definitely keep that trust you have given us and I swear here and now before you and my son, and to that kind man, that me and my descendants will take care of your rabbit and never maltreat him,"

"Thank you," Nina said.

"I'm happy that she has finally get to rest from all the anxieties she had," With said.

"I'm happy for her, too. She is finally with her husband, in peace and in love," Riku said.

"Riku" With called.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be sad if I die?" With asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I will," Riku said. "Just like your mistress Nina, I see you as my son."

"Please, don't be," With said.

Riku laughs. "Why are you asking me this?" Riku asked.

"Someday, Daisuke said I will leave someday. Daisuke said he will be strong for me and will let me go when I leave. Even though I don't know if I will really leave, I understand Daisuke," With said.

Riku's mouth got shut. She just smiles at With. "Then Riku will learn how to be like Daisuke." Riku said. "I will let you go when you leave,"

With laughs, "Thank you,"

--

NOTE: Review please...(",)


	23. The Test for the Rightful' Risa's Part

Chapter 23: The Test for the Rightful (Risa's Part)

----------

"With, can you do me another favor please?" Risa said with clasped hands.

"Risa," With looks away. "I don't want to get nagged at, you know."

"I don't think Riku will dislike this one," Risa smiles. With looks at Risa; her grin is consistent. He sighs. "What will that be?"

"I have a small get-together with my friends. Can you come with me? Just accompany me. Don't worry; I'll take good care of you. I promise," Risa said.

With's eyes twitched.

"Please?" Risa said.

"But where will we go?" With asked.

"The amusement park. It's just around. Very near; plus, we'd only stay there for a couple of hours," she replied.

"Well, if it'll take only a while then I guess it's okay," With said.

"Yay!" Risa cheered. "Arigatou, With."

----------

In the amusement park.

With rolls his eyes around and a smile curls on his lips. "I like this place," he said.

"Eh? Really? That's great!" Risa said. With looks down to her with a smile steady on his face. "I don't mind staying a bit longer than we agreed," With said.

Risa is mesmerized at how similar he is now or even more to Kaitou Dark. It is like her dream guy came true right in front of her eyes.

Risa blushes. "Where are your friends, Risa?" With asked. Risa flicks back to her senses and says, "I think they're just around here, somewhere." "Okay. But can we play once while looking for them?" With asked. "I've always wanted to try playing those," he points out to the shooting game. Risa laughs. "Okay."

Risa trades money for bullets and hands them to With. "These cost a lot. You better hit a lot or I'll be sad," Risa smiles. "Then I promise that I'll give you that one for sure," With points to the biggest teddy bear in the shop.

"Then I'm looking forward for it," Risa said.

First shoot, miss. With sweatdrops. "I'll definitely earn you that teddy bear, Risa-chan," With said. Second shoot, miss. Third shoot, miss. Fourth shoot, miss.

Risa sweatdrops. "That's okay, With. I don't mind not getting any. I was joking just now about getting sad." "I'll get you something, for sure!" With exclaimed.

Risa looks at With. He is flamed with determination. She blushes. "This feels like Dark is the one working hard to earn me that teddy bear," she thought.

Fifth shoot, bull's eye! Risa and With brighten up. They look at each other. Risa blushes harder. "I told you I could earn you that teddy bear!" With cheers.

Sixth shoot, miss. With gets depressed. Risa taps his back. "Like I told you, I don't mind. I get something or nothing; it's just fine. I'll always be thankful for it," Risa said. "Oh, look. They're here. Let's go, With. Yukari! Aya! Maia!" Risa waves.

Her girl friends look back for her. "Risa," Maia said. "we've been waiting for so long,"

"Gomene, we're late." Risa bows.

"We? Who's with you?" Maia asked.

"Him. This is-"

With is not around. "With!" Risa called out. Turns out With went back to finish his game. After his final shoot, he sighs and scratches the back of his head. The store owner awards him a smaller bear. With bows and leaves. He waves to Riku.

"That guy's with you?" Maia asked.

Risa looks at Maia in the corner of her eye. "Un," she smirks. "he's courting me,"

"Eh?" the girls chorused.

"He looks so much like Kaitou Dark-san!"

"I've met some guys who have some guys have some similarities with Dark but this guy is totally as attractive as Dark,"

"Attractive? No, way HOT!"

Risa's ears fluttered.

"Ne, Risa-chan. Gomene, I didn't get you the bigger one like I promised," With said.

"That's okay, With." Risa winks. With looks closer at her. "What's the matter, Risa? Something wrong with your eye?" With asks and touches her eye. Risa holds his hand. "Ah. It's okay. Just some dirt flew into my eye and, you know," Risa stutters.

"Ah, With, these are my friends. Maia, Yukari and Aya," Risa said. "Girls, this is Nakajima With-kun, my...suitor,"

"Nice to meet you, Nakajima-kun," Aya said.

"Eh? My last name is not Nakajima, it's Hikari." With said.

"Ah. Gomene, it slipped my mind, With-kun. His last name's Hikari after all," Risa giggles.

"Ah, then it's Hikari-kun," Aya said.

"But, there's this adoption thing so I think my surname is now Niwa," With said.

"Niwa? There's a Niwa in our class. Remember, Risa? Dai-" "Ah! I-ah-I know. I remember him," Risa laughs pretentiously.

"but there's a transfer just recently and what made Risa and I close-"

"With-kun, your last name since birth will be your last name you'll use till the day you die. So, what's your REAL last name since BIRTH?" Risa eyes on With.

"Hikari," With gulps.

Risa laughs. "So it's settled. He's a Hikari,"

Her friends sweatdropped at the couple.

"Yoroshiku," With bows.

"I think I wanna go to the ferris wheel," Risa claimed.

"Un. I wanna go, too. I wanna see from over the top!" Aya claimed.

"Then, ferris wheel it is!" Yuka said.

"HAI!" the girls chorused.

Risa sighs heavily and glares at With. With trembles.

----------

"I wonder how Risa and With are doing. I know what Risa is up to and I don't think With is ready to act the way Risa wishes him to," Riku murmurs and sighs deeply. "I hope they just get home soon."

----------

With giggles all the time on every ride they get on. At first the girls are feeling awkward with him but later on they enjoyed With's companionship.

"Hikari-kun, we're going to buy ice cream. Do you want one?" Yuka asked.

"Un! I want strawberry!" With claimed.

"Then let's go!" Aya claimed, pulling With all the way to the nearest ice cream stand.

"So annoying. He's so uncool. Maybe it's a bad idea to tag him along after all," Risa murmured.

----------

Dark makes another escape after a duty of thievery.

"You people, don't learn." he smiles and flies across the shower of bullets from below Dark squeezes an eye as he felt the bullet hit his arm. He loses balance.

----------

"Ow!" With groaned and dropped his ice cream. He grips on his arm.

"What's-" Risa got surprised.

"Oh! You're bleeding, Hikari-kun!" Aya exclaimed.

----------

Phone rings. Riku is reading magazines at the time. The butler answered the phone and later on hanged on the phone and approached Riku.

"Riku-sama, Jinu-san is on the phone. She's asking for you," the butler said. "She said it's an emergency,"

"Eh?"

Riku takes the phone. "Hello?"

"Riku, Please come here at Resvi Amusement Park as soon as you can," Yuka said.

"Nani? Doushite?" Riku asked.

"Hikari-kun got hurt," Yuka said lowly.

"Who's...Hikari-kun?" Riku blinked.

"Riku, this is not the time for joking! Please come quickly. He's bleeding badly," Yuka shrieked.

"Eh?" Riku alarms. "Then what should I do?"

"Fetch us to get him to the hospital! We'll wait for you at the entrance!" Yuka orders and hangs up.

Riku looks at the phone. "Who's...Hikari-kun?"

----------

Riku runs to the car's backseat. "Please go to Resvi Amusement Park and please hurry," Riku said.

"Hai, oujo-sama," the chauffer said.

----------

Riku looks around the entrance of the amusement park, looking for Risa and her friends and an injured person along them.

"Riku!" Risa called from behind. Riku got surprised. Risa pulled her towards their location. Riku is astonished what was served before her eyes.

Riku's heart leaped. "With!" she runs towards them. "Oh my goodness, With," Riku cries and kneels down to gather With into her arms. "Risa, quick. Call Hongo-san over here. We have to get him to the nearest hospital."

"Hai," Risa said and ran to fetch their chauffer.

"I'm glad you came, Riku," With said, holding Riku's hand.

"Please don't move around. You're draining your blood out," Riku said.

"Hai," With said, smiling.

"Just relax, okay?" Riku said, rubbing his cold hands to warm him.

Risa's friends are dumbfounded at how compassionate With and Riku are to each other unlike when he is with Risa just before.

"Please get my handkerchief on my jacket's pocket." she said to Yuka. Yuka immediately obeyed. Riku used her handkerchief to tie up on his wound that keeps bleeding.

----------

"He is alright. He just needs lots of rest and good food. The wounds are just minor but please keep him from getting into fights. No one knows if he'll get lucky to live longer if he gather more than the number of those wounds he got," The doctor said and left a note to them. "This medicine will help him dry his wound sooner. If ever there are more complications, please take him here again."

"But, doctor, this is not the first time. Recently, With has been getting these injuries out of nowhere and, the thing is, he never gets into fights," Riku said. The doctor looks at her and removes his glasses for a better view. "Would you like to know what wound his wound resembles to?"

Riku stares at the doctor.

"Bullets," the doctor said.

"No, impossible. He is just at the amusement park. I mean, this is first time he went out." Riku said.

"Would you do the honor of replacing me as doctor, 16-year-old Harada-sama?" the doctor said. Riku is silenced. She looks away. "Gomen nasai," she says.

"Please check his wound every time you dress it and don't forget to apply the ointment to keep it from leaving a scar. No man wants a scar," the doctor said.

Riku glances at the doctor and looks away in annoyance. "He talks like With always get into fights!" she thought. She leaves the crowd and goes inside With's room.

"Riku," With greeted. His hand, arm and leg have bandages. Riku smiles at him. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm okay," With replied. "The doctor said these are wounds," said Riku. "Where did you get these wounds?"

With's face fell. "I don't know. They just...came," he said. Riku saddens. "Gomen nasai," With said. Riku looks at him and smiles. "Please don't say sorry. I feel worse when you say that. Anyway, he said these are just minor injuries. You'll get better soon, ne?"

With smiles.

----------

Dark flies back to the Hiwatari mansion where Satoshi has been waiting for his arrival. Dark looks at Satoshi. "You're starting to give me that 'couple' feeling, where the husband comes home and finds his wife at the door," Dark laughs.

"Niwa-san ordered me to wait for your return," Satoshi said. "and be sure you don't have injuries.

"Injuries?"

"Yeah," Satoshi said. "He said it would be troublesome if you have one...worse if more than one."

"Why would Daiki say that?"

"How should I know? I'm not Niwa-san," Satoshi said.

Dark raises a brow at Satoshi. "You-"

Satoshi approaches Dark and checks up on his body. His eyes widen. "You hit your arm and leg."

"You're the one who ordered to shoot me," Dark said.

"I didn't think you wouldn't dodge them," Satoshi said. "You even have bullets in these wounds,"

"Don't talk like you are so worried," Dark said. "Just get the bullets out and I'll heal them up. No problem,"

The corner of Satoshi's lip twitched.

----------

Riku and Risa had taken With back to the Harada mansion. With is now in his room, resting. He is sleeping at the time when suddenly his eyes opens widely as if something surprised him and he screams, disturbing the peace inside the Harada residence.

Riku and almost the whole household went to With's room.

"What's happening?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," Risa said. "He just suddenly started screaming. It's hurting my ears,"

----------

"The bullet is pretty deep. I can't hold on to it," Satoshi said. He looks up at Dark. "Are you okay?"

"What's with that question?" Dark said. "Of course I am. I just don't feel comfortable seeing with those forceps tweezing the insides of me,"

"It doesn't hurt?" Satoshi asked.

"The only human feelings remaining on me are those that I still remember when I was still living inside a human body. I never experienced getting operated like this when I was still borrowing a human body that's why my mind doesn't know what it feels like," Dark said.

"But when you were gunned, you were hurt," Satoshi said.

"I was shot way back before," Dark said. "I was borrowing the body of Daiki's father, Dan, at the time. He was shot twice,"

"Then you should know how it feels to be operated," Satoshi said.

"They made Dan fall asleep on operation," Dark said. "with magic to make him recover easily....and included me in that sleep,"

"I'm going to cut the wound a little," Satoshi said.

"Okay," Dark said.

----------

"AAAAHHHHH!" With screamed. The bandages on his leg reveal more blood. The male helpers of the Haradas are already gripping on to With. "It hurts, Riku. It hurts," With cried.

Riku looked away and hugged Risa. She sobbed on her shoulder.

----------

Satoshi had removed the bullet on Dark's leg had been taken out successfully. The sound of metal tingled on the basin as Satoshi dropped the bullet on it.

"Heal up the wound on your leg," Satoshi said.

"Later," Dark said. "Do the other one first then I'll heal them all up."

Satoshi stares at Dark. "What?" Dark asked.

"Do it now," Satoshi said.

"What's wrong with you?" Dark said.

----------

With breathed heavily and sighed at some times. Riku clenched her fists as she stepped forward for With. "With?" she called.

----------

"You have a wound on your hand, too," Satoshi said to Dark.

Dark looks at his hand. There is a shallow cut at the back of his hand. "Heal that one too," Satoshi said.

"Stop ordering me like you're my parent," Dark said.

"What?" Satoshi frowned.

----------

With looks up at her and smiles. "Riku," he replies. His eyes widened once again when the sharp pain pricked his arm this time. With bites his lip and holds his arm tightly.

"Don't squeeze your wound, With. It'll worsen the feeling," Riku said. "With,"

"It hurts," With said. "Someone's cutting my wound open,"

Riku startles.

----------

"I guess guns nowadays are powerful like that of the snipers'," Dark said. "The shot gets more powerful when the target gets farther,"

"This is something you should compliment? Shouldn't you have started worrying now about the people that you are hurting by this?" Satoshi said.

"You're worried for me?" Dark grins.

Satoshi frowned.

----------

Finally, the commotion ended in the Harada household. Riku is holding With in her arms. With is sweating and feeling tired on all that had happened.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Un," With moaned.

Riku wipes away her tears. "Please change his bandages," Riku requested to the maids. The maids quickly obeyed to her. When they took off the old, stained bandages, what surprised them was that there was no longer a wound anymore. Just smooth skin stained slightly with the mix of blood and medicine.

"There's no wound anymore, oujo-sama," the elderly maid said.

"Huh?" Riku checks it out herself. They are telling the truth. She looks at With. With fell asleep.

"Then just clean him up. He sweated a lot," she said.

"Hai, oujo-sama," the maids replied.

Riku stares at With.

----------

NOTE: Review please...(",)


	24. The Test for the Rightful' Riku's Part

Chapter 24: The Test for the Rightful (Riku's Part)

----------

Riku takes glances to With from time to time. With sweatdropped; she is too obvious to be ignored.

"Doushite, Riku?" With asked.

Riku holds her chin and approaches him. "Ne, With," Riku said. "It's better if you...stay at home. Here. I mean, don't go out."

With is staring at Riku. "Okay," he said. "No problem,"

Riku blinks. "Okay. Good," she says and turns her back on him. She is shaky and hesitant; she glances at him again from time to time.

"What is it?" With asked.

Riku's brow raises. "I...I just..." she stammers. "Nothing. Please forget it,"

"Riku, I'm just going to get some snacks." With said.

"Un, un. I don't mind," Riku said.

With leaves. Riku's eyes follow him. She sighs when he went out of sight.

A cool, gentle breeze whispers to her ear to go to the veranda. "I miss going to that spot anyway," she smiles. She gets on her feet and brushes off the curtains fluttering before her.

Dark turns; his eyes widen after it sees her. Riku's heart skips beat then races after. He hid the movement of his throat when he swallowed his saliva.

"I feel...nervous," Riku thought.

"I thought you were going to get snacks," Riku breaks the awkward silence. "Huh?" Dark raises a brow. Riku laughs. "Never mind. I like talking to someone while seeing strange things around," she leans on the concrete banister of the veranda. "Plus, it feels safer against ghosts."

"Are you scared of ghosts?" Dark asked.

"No," she said. "but I don't think I want to see one,"

Dark leans on the banister. "How are you?"

"Huh?" Riku raises a brow at him and laughs. "Oh, I know. You're on to something again, aren't you?" "On to something?" he awkwardly smiles. Riku pats his arm a couple of times. "Oh, well, I am definitely alright. I am happy," Riku replies.

Dark stares at her. "Well, maybe NOT completely happy, but, you know, there is no such thing as absolute happiness. Nothing's perfect. Everything has a flaw. Sadly, so is happiness. But what I feel right now is happiness, too. I feel loved and cared for and I feel happy about that because I want to return everything that's been given to me," Riku said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Dark smiles.

Riku's heart races even faster and feels tighter in every beat. She blinks at the spur of surprise and looks away. "I really feel nervous. Why-?" she thought.

"I just came to see...if you're okay. Seeing that you are; I can feel ease now," Dark said.

Riku laughs. "You care for me that much? Thank you," her laughter softens into a smile.

Dark places a hand on her shoulder. Riku shrugs and breathes deeply. "do I feel...Dark with him?" she thought. Dark slips his hand back. He smiles.

Riku's eyes start to form tears. Her hand moves in itself and reaches out for his. She looks away and holds in her mouth. Dark stares at her.

"Ah, don't mind me. I'm being weird...just now," Riku sighs.

Dark's expression churned. He pulls her arm lightly and braces her inside his arms. His arms resting across her shoulders make Riku much more uneasy.

Riku breaks off the embrace. "I'm sorry. I feel uncomfortable," she said. Riku glances back to him. His face is in great pain or so as she wants him to be to share her uneasiness.

"Let's talk sometime later, okay? I'm really sorry," Riku said and went across him for escape. "It's late now. Go to your bed now; I'll go to-"

Riku is silenced for she sees With was just on his way upstairs. He finds Riku standing along the hallway towards the veranda. "Riku," he waved.

Riku is astonished. She turns around. "Who-" she turns again to look at the man behind her. He disappeared.

"Doushite, Riku?" With asked.

Riku is astonished. "Dark?" she thought. With calls her, "Riku?" "Nothing. I'm going to bed," Riku hurries to her room.

Riku shuts the door of her room and locks it. She shuts the windows and covers them with curtains. Riku breathes in heavily. She slams her back against the wall and holds up her hot cheeks. Her eyes brew tears.

----------

In the middle of the night, a loud, continuous knocks at Riku's door woke Riku up. "Hai, hai. I'm coming," she said. She opens the door. It is a maid. "Riku, With has a fever," the maid said.

"Eh?" Riku blinked. She runs towards With's room. "With?" she called.

With turns to look at Riku. He smiles. "Riku, please come hurry. It's cold," he said.

Riku closes the door. With turns the blankets away. "Why are you here, Riku? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"But the maid said you have fever," Riku said. "We have to nurse it or it'll get worse."

"I felt cold just now and called for something hot to drink then the maid said I have fever," With said.

"You're not even sweating. You-" Riku sighs. She reaches out for his forehead and neck. Riku sighs. "You'll be fine, okay? You'll get through this. All we have to do is nurse you back to health,"

----------

With holds her hand. Riku looked at him. With brings her hands against his cheeks. "Riku, am I warm?" he asked.

"Un. Warm as a person," Riku laughs.

With laughs. "Ne, Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" With asked.

Riku looks at With and smiles. "Yeah," she said. "With is very special to Riku." she added holding her chest to show her sincerity.

"Is it possible that I replace Dark?" he asked.

Riku is astonished. She stared blankly at him. The cheerful smiles across her lips died out into a frown. She laughs eerily. "What's up with that? Where did that come from?" she said.

"I can't?" he said.

Riku blinks. "Of course not," she said with a serious face. "With is different from Dark. You can't replace Dark just as Dark cannot replace you."

With stares at her, astounded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I overreacted."

"I'm happy," With says. Riku looks at With; he is smiling at her. "I'm very happy," he said. "Thank you, Riku."

Riku sighs in relief. With looks at her warmly. He reaches out for her shoulder. Riku looks at him. With pulls her gently and hugs her. "Riku is special to With, too, and I like you, too, very much."

Riku chuckles. She pats With's back and pulls away from him. "I'm really good with these emotional scenes. Anyway, thank you. I'm happy, too, to hear that you feel just as the same I do for you. I will be happier if you'll work hard to become better again." she said.

"Then I will get better," With said.

"Thank you," she said. "Well, it's getting late. You should get rest,"

With nods.

"Oyasumi," Riku said. "Oyasumi," With replied and laid on his back. Riku smiled and dimmed the light of the lamp on the side table. She pats the blanket that covers With.

"Will you sleep here, Riku?" With asked.

"Do you want me to?" Riku asked.

"Yeah,"

"Then I'll sleep here," Riku said.

With moves over to give her a space to lie down to. Riku smiles and climbs into the bed. She lays on her back – hesitantly but she had struggled on the feeling. She turns to face With and continues patting his arm. "Go to sleep now," she said.

"Thank you, Riku." With said.

Riku gets to stare at With's face. She blushes at the thought that Dark is the one beside her. Riku takes her hand back; she even moves away a little. She feels uneasy with the thought remaining on her head.

"Can we turn off the lights?" Riku asked.

"Okay," With said.

Riku turns off the lamp and lays back on the bed. She turns back to face With. Riku blushes harder when the night light coming from the window shone on With's face. It made her recall how the moon became the witness to most of her experiences with Dark.

"Can we...close the curtains?" Riku asked.

"Okay," With said.

Riku immediately got up and closes the curtains. The room had turned completely dark. Riku tripped a small vase on a table with her hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed and stood the vase back on the table. She rushes back to the bed.

"Ah, sorry." she said when she felt With's leg on the way when she took her leg in the blanket.

"Riku," With called. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Riku said.

"You're shaking," With said, touching her hand.

Riku blushes harder as she feels his hand touching hers. His hand is exactly the same as Dark's. Riku turns her back to him. "I don't feel good," she said.

"Huh? Why? Are you sick? Did I make you catch my cold?" With asked.

"You remind me so much of Dark," Riku said, squeezing her eyes.

With is speechless.

"I meant what I said. I was fine before, but...when I stared at you just now...I remembered Dark," Riku said. "I'm sorry. But, I think I'll be fine now. Let's just remain this way, okay? Just the hand. So you won't be scared and I'll feel you, too."

"Okay," With said.

"I'm sorry," Riku said.

"It's okay," With said.

----------

Riku has fallen fast asleep. With reaches for the lamp and opens it. Riku shrugs to shift into a different position. She is now facing With. With is awake and watches Riku's sleeping face. "I bet there's tomato in there." Riku laughs and snoozes. With is astonished; he laughs realizing Riku is talking in her sleep. "Where's the tomato?" he whispered. Riku's smile disappeared. With snickers. "Riku, you're talking in your-" With blinks.

Riku drops a tear from her eye.

With is astonished. "Dark?" Riku called.

With smiles weakly at the sight of her. With wipes away the sad tear passing through her nose. He then brushes away the strands of hair that conceals her face and rests his palm on her cold cheek. "Riku...I'll make you happy this time. In return for the warmth you gave me," he whispered. He slowly reaches his face in for hers and, gently, he presses his lips against hers.

With felt a stinging pierce in his heart. He held himself together and slowly pulled away from Riku to keep himself from waking her up. He dropped into the floor as the pain slowly melts him. He could not breathe for he became afraid to breathe because every time he does, another pain will strike his heart. He breathes out heavily and grips onto his shirt. He looks up to the ceiling and remembers Riku lying on the bed. He peeks for her and realizes he hasn't disturbed her. He laughs and whispers, "Riku...Dark's heart...hurts."

----------

NOTE: Review please...(",).


	25. With Grants Dark's Wish

Chapter 25: With Grants Dark's Wish

----------

Riku opens her eyes, waking up. Her back ached the moment she gained consciousness. She arches her back to stretch but she is astounded to what she saw.

With is out of bed. Riku alarms. She is about to get out of bed when she gasps at the sight of With unconscious on the floor. "With!" she screamed. "Oh dear. Oh..." Riku picks With from the floor and into her arms. His clothes are wet in sweat and he is barely breathing. Riku listens to his heart. It is...failing. "Oh...With. Someone please help! Someone! Risa! Risa!"

----------

"Now we have to think of a way to give him a proper burial," Risa said.

"W-what? B-but Niwa-san," Riku called in a trembling voice and almost sobbing.

Daiki looked at Riku.

"With is still alive, can't you see? Look, he's still warm and he's-" Riku sobbed.

"Riku, will you quit that now? You can't push yourself down to depression. I know how you feel but there's nothing we can do now," Risa said.

Daiki approaches Riku; Riku gives Daiki With's hand; Daiki got surprised. He could not believe his own hand. "He really is warm. As if he's sleeping," Daiki thought.

"Jii-chan," Daisuke called.

Daiki instantly thought of a way. "You may be mistaking. You see, a person, or an animal is at the least as warm as he is when he was still alive for the last 24 hours from the moment he died." Daiki said. "Please understand. This is...very natural, Riku." Daiki lied.

Riku's face fell. She covers her face with her hands and sobs. Daisuke looks at her sympathetically. Riku looks up to everyone and breathes in deeply. "I understand," she said.

Daiki turned to Riku. "I will volunteer my family to assist you in With's burial since With is originally the Niwa family's property," Daiki said. "That is if you accept,"

"Wait. Burial? Won't there be any funeral?" Riku asked.

"Well...he is...a rabbit," Daiki said. "Yes, but isn't it-" Riku looks around to everyone. Even Risa thinks she's overreacting. Riku looks away. "I hope you understand," Daiki said. Riku holds her forehead, trying to grip onto herself.

"Thank you for assisting," Riku said.

Daiki stared at Riku. "I think it is also best if you stay here. We will let you visit the tomb right after we made the arrangements,"

Riku blinked. "You won't need me? Um...us?" Riku said.

"It's okay," Daiki said. "At least let us be the ones to arrange everything for you. You have been good to With to the very last of his breath. This is the least we could do to repay your kindness,"

"I understand," Riku said. "Thank you, and... I'm sorry, Niwa-san,"

"It is alright," Daiki said.

----------

"I asked Satoshi to pick up With's body. Is that alright?" Daiki asked. Risa looks at Daiki. "Yeah, sure. I don't have anything against Hiwatari-kun," Risa said.

"Satoshi is a good boy. Whenever I find someone who is worth complimenting, I always stare at them." Daiki said, staring at Risa. Risa sweatdropped. "Yeah? You are frank, Niwa-san. It's rare to find blunt people like you are," Risa said.

"I keep staring at Satoshi, I noticed that he has this unusual resemblance to Dark. What do you think? Is it me or am I just imagining it?" Daiki asked. Risa blinked; she looks at Satoshi. She stares at him and imagines Dark. Risa flushes realizing that Daiki has a point at his talking.

Daiki smiled. "I think I found the family to claim for Dark," he thought. He holds his beard, walking away from Risa. "Now, my problem is the name..." he thought.

He looks up and blinks. "Oh, Riku!" Daiki called.

Riku looks up for him and smiles weakly. Daiki approaches her. "You are very sad, no?" he said. Riku chuckles. "I will truly miss With," she said. "He's been the one to cheer me up whenever I'm down."

"We both know he knows that, too." Daiki said. "With is a friendly rabbit but he chooses his master very well. He did not come back to our home after you took him in, which simply means he loves how he is loved here and I believe it's all because of you," Daiki said. "Thank you, Riku."

"I'm really sorry, Niwa-san," Riku sobbed.

"You only say sorry because you made a mistake," Daiki said. "There is no reason for you to say sorry because you have loved. Love is not a mistake."

Riku sobbed. She nods.

"With will continue to live on in your heart," Daiki said.

Riku nods. "Thank you, Niwa-san," Riku said and gave him a smiling face though teary eyes.

"Dark chose this lady here to be his sacred maiden. Daisuke loved this lady above all else. With let this lady be his master and the only person that With granted with a wish even though her last name isn't Hikari or Niwa. Your love may be the purest of all maidens, Riku, for you are always chosen above exemptions of qualifications." Daiki thought, smiling at her.

----------

"He's here," Satoshi said.

Dark arrived; a strong wind came in the room. Everyone is looking at him. Dark has an ornament clipped on his arm. He looked around; Daisuke, Daiki and Kosuke are there.

"I was told Daiki would be here but I didn't know the Niwa household would be here," Dark laughed.

Dark walks in to get closer to them. "Why would you all be here? Is it to celebrate my retirement?" he laughs.

"You could say that," Daiki laughed.

"Yeah?" Dark smiled. "Well, this is the last one, Daiki."

Dark hands the ornament to Daiki. Daiki received it and smiled at Dark. Dark laughs through his nose.

"Did you ready it? To seal the 500th art?" Dark asked.

"Dark!" Daisuke claimed. Dark looked at him.

"You have to see this," Daisuke said, pulling him all the way to Satoshi's room. Everyone followed them.

Dark got surprised as he sees a young man who has the same face as his, lying on Satoshi's bed. Dark approaches him to take a closer look; he could not believe his eyes. He looked back at everyone.

"Who-" is the only word Dark could speak.

"He's With, Dark," Daisuke said.

"What?" Dark got surprised.

"Riku had one of your feathers and With was with her. When she wished for something, With resonated with the dark feather and granted her wish," Kosuke explained.

"With was with her?" Dark repeated.

"I gave With to her," Daisuke said.

"So...when I was..." Dark looked at him. "Why did you do that? With was a part of me; he is considered a Hikari art," he scolded.

"That was what I was thinking that's why I gave him to her. I can't take care of With myself anymore and I can see Riku getting sadder and sadder every time. I thought, 'With was a part of Dark so maybe he can make Riku feel Dark's presence for a while'. So since I neglect With, I didn't hesitate on handing him to Riku," Daisuke said.

Dark frowned. "What? Are you-"

"No matter how much you hate me now because I gave Riku another reason to be in a complicated situation, I won't regret it because Riku had been happy when With came into her life. Even now that she lost him, Riku is able to move on faster – both in her unrequited love for you and losing With," Daisuke said.

Dark startles. He sighs.

"Since With had done his part on granting Riku's wish, why don't you just let him finish his task and grant your wish as well, Dark?" Daiki said.

Dark looked at Daiki.

"No one of us knows your wish better than With," Kosuke said.

Dark turned to look at With who lies on Satoshi's bed. He looks back at everyone. Daisuke and the rest nodded in agreement.

"After this, it doesn't mean you won over me," Daisuke said. "It's actually the beginning of our fight,"

Dark smiled.

"Let's start the fight when you become human. Everything will be fair now." Daisuke added.

"Yeah," Dark said.

Dark approaches With. With's body rose in midair and stood to face Dark. Dark stares at With. Same eyes, same body, same hair, same face. A perfect ersatz of Dark. Dark holds With's arms.

"You have been the greatest assistant for me," Dark said. "Even though I have my own wings now, I am no better if you're not my wings. Even now, I still need you,"

Dark's eyes soften. "From now on, we will be one. You will not be my wings, but you will be my soul,"

Dark looks at With and touches With's cheek; With's body begins to glow. "With?" Dark called. "Thank you...thank you for everything,"

With's body glows brighter. Dark holds With around his arms and the light had become blinding.

The light fainted after some time and only one Dark now stood before them and he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Dark!"

----------

NOTE: Review please...(",)


	26. Dark and Riku

Chapter 26: Dark and Riku

----------

Satoshi stares Dark's sleeping form. He is asleep as though he is some human taking a deep rest after some tiring working hours. The light seeping inside the room is giving Dark's face a glow on his cheek. No sight of consciousness is showing by physical.

Satoshi sighs deeply. Satoshi recalls Daiki's words to him.

--"When he wakes up, there is a great chance that he will recall his past life as Dark Mousy. That would be boring, right? So I'm thinking that you should brainwash Dark as soon as he gets up," Daiki said. "What brainwashing should I do?" Satoshi asked. "Tell him you're his younger brother that had been separated from him for 18 years and that his foster parent, which is a woman and living alone, has died of leukemia. She was a hardworking teacher and that's what caused her illness. You are his only family so he decided to move in your place instead because you are stubborn about-"

"Wait!" Satoshi cuts in. Daiki stares at Satoshi. "I will be his brother?!" Satoshi shrieked.

"Yeah," Daiki says and smiles.

"Why? Why not Niwa instead?" Satoshi said.

"As you know, these kids have a little complication about their love. You know-" Daiki gets close to Satoshi and whispers, "Riku."

Satoshi looks at Daiki. "Their story as it is now is very boring. Very tragic. Like Romeo and Juliet. All about love...and tears. No laughs or smiles. Very, very...um, what do you call that? Uh...cruel," Daiki said.

Satoshi's eyes narrow. "I bet their story would be the same if Dark and Daisuke will become brothers. Dark will obviously give his love up for Daisuke," Daiki said.

"I will...try to think about that idea," Satoshi said.

"Ah, good boy. I know you'd understand." Daiki said. "Anyway, you have lots of time to adapt to it since he'll probably wake up after 3 days. We have time to make preparations for him. Certificates, and all those paper works."

"How sure are you he'll love Riku still this time and not consider Risa?" Satoshi asked.

"Ah, right. Risa is very available whenever she wants. But, With chose Riku and Dark's sacred maiden was Riku up to the last time he was Dark Mousy. So, 50% from With and 50% from Dark...it's very obvious his feelings are for Riku only," Daiki said.

Satoshi sighs. "Fine," he said.

--

Satoshi sighs. He slaps Dark's cheek hard. "This is for trapping me into such decision!" he yelled. He sighs once again. "He still won't budge, just as yesterday." Satoshi slapped Dark yesterday as well after remembering Daiki's words. Just as the same. Satoshi turns his back on Dark.

Dark grunts. Satoshi's eyes widened. He turns around to look at Dark. Dark is slowly gaining consciousness. "Ow," he groaned. Satoshi approaches him and watches him as he slowly sits up on the bed.

"I see he woke up," Satoshi thought.

Dark groans again for his hurt cheek and looks up to Satoshi. His eyes widened. He stares at Satoshi for some time.

"What are you staring at me for?" Satoshi said.

"Who-"

"So you hit your head that badly?" Satoshi said.

"Hit...my head?" Dark said.

"You had an accident the other day. Doctors said you'd be fine soon so I brought you here at home." Satoshi said.

"What...accident?" Dark said.

"You've been hit by a car. You were travelling to get here," Satoshi said. "You are moving in from your mother's house to here,"

"Mother? Who are you?" Dark said.

Satoshi holds his forehead. "This is what I hate," he thought.

"Please come, Shuichi-sama. I'll help you with your needs," the butler behind them said. He approaches Dark and lends him his hand. Dark is speechless. He took his arm anyway and went with him.

Satoshi is speechless. He never said anything to the butler. How come he knows that Daiki suggested that Dark should be named Shuichi.

----------

"Hajime-san...knows?" Satoshi thought.

Footsteps tapped on the floor Satoshi is standing on. He turns and finds Dark approaching him with the butler.

"Otouto!" Dark called.

Satoshi just looked at him. Then to the butler. Dark holds on to Satoshi's shoulder

"I think I have this temporary memory loss but I hope to find out soon," Dark whispers. "I wish you'd help me."

"You wish," Satoshi said, looking away.

Dark laughs and shrugs Satoshi's hair. Satoshi looks at Dark. Dark is on his way outside the house.

"You knew something," Satoshi said.

"It's not easy to just ignore important things, Satoshi-sama." the butler said.

----------

"OI, SATOSHI! HURRY UP!" Dark yelled.

Satoshi's eyes narrow. "Tch," he hissed. "WILL YOU WAIT? YOU NOISY BRUTE!"

The butler sweatdropped. Dark is astonished.

"So annoying," Satoshi murmurs. He looks at the butler and says, "Please help me with this-" Satoshi looks at Dark and looks back at the butler. The butler smiles and says, "Yes, master." "Thank you," Satoshi said.

Satoshi goes to the car and opens the car door. He then throws his bag at Dark. "Ow!" Dark claimed.

Satoshi turns for his butler and says, "Please take care of the hou-Ah!" Satoshi squealed when his arm is pulled from inside the car and made him hit his jaw against the roof of the car.

The butler sweatdropped.

"You started it," Dark said.

Satoshi's body shakes in annoyance. "We're leaving," he said to the butler while raising his glasses.

"Hai," the butler said and bowed. "Have a safe trip."

Satoshi pushes Dark all the way to the other side as he gets on the car. "Ow! Hey," Dark hisses.

----------

"Eeeehhhh?" Dark looks up and around in amazement. "Your school looks superb! No wonder it is one of the top schools in Azumano."

Satoshi looks up and around with him and...he got bored. "Who am I kidding? School never looked exciting to me," Satoshi thought and sighs heavily. He continues walking towards the entrance.

Dark catches up to him. "Satoshi, assist me, okay? As you know, I'm a newcomer here." Dark said.

"Why should I? You're older than me!" Satoshi said.

"You're older than me in this school because you've been here since junior high school," Dark said.

"Nevertheless, you're still my senpai and onii-chan!" Satoshi yelled.

"Eh?" Dark is astounded.

"Tch," Satoshi frowned and turned his back to him to leave him.

"Eh!" Dark shrieked.

Satoshi squeals as Dark flails himself around Satoshi and rubs Satoshi's head. "What the hell are you doing?!" Satoshi yelled.

Dark jeers. "Hai, hai, Satoshi. I'll be a good big brother for you. At home and in this school," Dark said.

Satoshi is astonished. He then frowns and turns around, leaving Dark by himself. As he is about steps away from Dark, Satoshi couldn't help smile at the thought of Dark's warm words. "Crazy," he murmurs.

Dark is still wearing a smile on his lips as he watches Satoshi leave. He sighs heavily. "But still..." Dark looks around to the people roaming around the hallway, talking and walking together and the other way around – crisscrossing to each other. "I have no idea how this school runs."

A couple of taps took Dark's attention. He turns and sees a cute young lady with long dark brown hair. Her chocolate eyes gaze at him as if it were trying to hypnotize him.

"Konnichiwa," Risa greeted. "Senpai."

Dark arches a smile for her. "U-un," he acknowledges.

"I saw you talking to Satoshi-kun. Are you really his brother?" Risa asked.

"Un. I am," Dark said. "Though we're not very close,"

"I see," Risa said. "By the way, I'm Risa Harada." She lends out a hand for him.

Dark looks at her hand, quite surprised over an extrovert girl. He takes her hand. "Hikari Shuichi," he said.

"Hikari?" Risa repeated.

"Un," Dark said.

"Satoshi-kun's last name is Hiwatari. How come?" Risa said.

"Eh?" Dark blinked. "I wonder." He chuckles. "So he still haven't ditched his former last name, huh." he thought.

"You're being mysterious, Hikari-kun," Risa said.

"Well, 'mysterious' is our middle name." Dark laughs.

Risa laughs. She lowers her head to hide her blushed cheeks and noticed Dark's shoes. "You haven't changed into indoor shoes." she said.

"Indoor shoes?" Dark repeated.

"Un. When you come in to school, the first thing you do is change into the indoor shoes found in the shoe locker you rented. The shoe lockers are attained in enrollment. Your shoe locker number should be found in your certificate of matriculation." Risa instructed.

Dark takes out a slip out of his pocket. "Is this what you're talking about?" he asked.

"Un," Risa said. "May I see it?"

"Yeah, sure." Dark said, handing the slip to Risa. Risa looks in it and reads it. She shows a number found in his slip. "It says 'S-510', means you're locker is number 510 in south wing."

"I see. Thank you," Dark smiles.

Risa returns the slip to Dark. "You're welcome," she smiles in return.

"See you, then, Harada-san." Dark said.

Risa catches up to Dark, following him. "Also, so you could find it much easier, there is actually a trick on the numbers." she said.

"Yeah?"

"The lockers are 10,000 in each wing. Each cabinet case contains 1,000 shoe lockers. one-digit, two-digit and three-digit numbers are found on the first row of lockers you will find, from left if you are from the south gate; right if you are from inside. Since your number is three-digit number, you'd find yours there."

"Oh," Dark said.

"You're 510, right?"

"Yeah." Dark said.

"It means, your locker is the fifth row from above and on the tenth column from the left." Risa said.

"Yeah? That'll be helpful. Thank you," Dark said.

"My locker is 510, too, you know." Risa said.

Dark looked at Risa.

"On the north wing," Risa laughs. "But isn't it funny how we've got the same locker number?"

"Yeah," Dark laughs. Dark looks down on her shoes. "We're from north wing. You haven't changed your shoes, Harada-san."

Risa looks down on her shoes and laughs. "Yeah. You're right." she said. "I must've spaced out,"

Dark laughs. "Well, thank you again. You're really a great help."

Risa smiles. "What section are you, Hikari-kun?"

"Section A," Dark said.

"Satoshi-kun is on the same section as mine. Section B," Risa said.

"I see," Dark said and smiles.

Silence.

"Well, it's really nice meeting you, Harada-san." Dark said.

"Y-yeah...I-I'll go back now. See you later," Risa said and bade.

"Yeah," Dark smiled.

Risa bowed slightly and turned her back on him.

Dark stares at Risa as she leaves. Risa looks back to him and finds him staring at her. Dark bids at her, smiling. Dark shakes his head. "Girls today are very aggressive," he murmurs. He chuckles and goes to his locker.

----------

With the noise, the crowd, the rushing hour and the pile of books to bring, Riku finds it annoying on why she should get through the tough, seemingly long day.

"To hell with Risa forgetting her books. She obviously did this on purpose!" Riku whined. She runs to the school building to the shoe locker area.

Riku gasps seeing more noisy crowds on the shoe locker area. "I hate first day of school," she said. She breathes in heavily and presses herself through the crowd. "Excuse me!" she squealed.

She finally finds her locker and presses harder through the crowd. "I'm sorry. Excuse me!" she shrieked.

There is a guy using his locker that is below hers.

"Tch," Riku sighs deeply. "I'm sorry. Excuse me, I'll use my locker...above yours,"

"Eh?" Dark got surprised, feeling a push on his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll be done in a minute," she said.

Dark moved aside and stood behind her. He glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm really in a rush,"

"I can see that," Dark said. He notices the pile of books in her arm. Her arm is struggling to keep hold of them.

Dark peeks for her face.

Riku lowers her head to wear her indoor shoes. She picks up her outdoor shoes but the books in her arms slipped. "Ah!" she screamed.

Dark frowns and looks away. The narrowed hallway has become narrower because Riku is picking up the books. Dark has no choice but to help her pick up. He picks up some books and looks at her. His eyes freeze as it sees her. Face the same as Risa's but her eyes are narrower and appealing. Her lips are drier but more naturally rosy in color. Her hair is short and plainly combed down and auburn in color. She looks simpler than Risa but her build is more in shape – just what a mature man would usually look for.

"Thank you very much and I'm very sorry," she said as she picked up the last book and looked at him. Dark's eyes were stuck on her and so were hers on him.

Riku takes the books on his hands and gets on her feet. "Th-thank you," she says. She puts her outdoor shoes in her locker and closes it. "Y-you...can use yours now. Thank you...again." With that, Riku leaves after giving him a shy smile.

"I'm Hikari Shuichi." Dark said. "You are-?"

Riku turns around for him. "Hikari?" "Un."

"I think I've heard of that name before," Riku said. Her words flew along with the loud voices of the people around their place. "Pardon?" Dark said.

"Nothing, nothing. I said my name is Riku. Harada Riku,"

"Harada?" Dark repeated. Riku nods, smiling. Dark recalls Risa's last name. "They must be twins." he thought.

"Riku-chan." he said.

Riku blinked. "H-hai?"

"It's such a waste if I have to call you 'Harada-san'. Mind if I call you 'Riku-chan' instead?" Dark smiles at Riku charmingly.

Riku laughs. "It's fine," Riku said, something she unusually lets other people do.

"That's nice. Thank you...Riku-chan," he said and laughs.

Riku laughs. "What section are you?"

"Ah. Three, A." Dark said. "I'm...three...A." he laughs.

Riku laughs. "You're a third year," she said. Dark nods, smiling. Riku adds, "I'm second year. Section B."

"Yeah? I have a brother who's second year, section B as well." Dark said.

"Who is it? I may know him," Riku asked.

"Uh...Hikari Satoshi." Dark said.

"Hikari...Satoshi?" Riku said. "Don't you mean...Hiwatari Satoshi? Hiwatari-kun is the only Satoshi in our class."

"Ah, right, that would be Hiwatari Satoshi," Dark said.

"How come-"

"Long story," Dark smiles.

"I see," Riku said.

"But I'll tell you about it," Dark asked. "if you're free after class."

"Huh? Uh...no. Sorry," Riku said. "Tomorrow, maybe."

"What are you going to do after class?" Dark asked.

"I have practice...for varsity players, today. I do sports, you see." Riku said.

"I see," Dark said. "How about...I wait you after your practice?"

"Uh...practice will probably finish early anyway. I think that's possible," Riku smiles.

"That's great. Oh, and also," Dark looks at Riku. Riku looks attentively listening to him. Dark smiles. "You see, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could, you know, give me a tour around the school. In return, I'll buy you dinner and take you home," Dark said.

"Oh," Riku laughs. "Okay,"

"That's great. Then after class, I'll wait for you here so you could take me to the field then I'll wait you there...well, while watching you." Dark laughs.

"Okay," Riku laughs. "Then I'll be seeing you later, Hikari-kun," she bade, walking away.

"It's Shuichi-kun," Dark said.

"Eh?"

"I prefer you call me 'Shuichi-kun'. Just to be fair. You let me call you 'Riku-chan'." Dark said.

"Ah...okay," Riku smiles.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh...we have classes." Riku laughed and bade.

"Oh, yeah. Then later, okay?" Dark reminded.

"Okay." Riku said. "Shuichi-kun."

Dark snaps his fingers and points at Riku. "That's my girl," he cheers.

Riku laughs. "I'll see you later," she said. Dark bids at her and she turns her back on him. She laughs at herself.

"Hikari-kun," Risa called.

"Oh, you're back." Dark said.

"You were talking to someone?" Risa asked.

"Yeah," Dark said. "Someone...I knew,"

He will be the fourth Dark-san Riku met in her life: one when she was 14, one was when she was 16, one that was once an unusual-looking rabbit. She loved the Dark-san she met while she was 16, it was a year ago and the pain of her unrequited love is still very fresh but this Dark-san who is named Hikari Shuichi, a sudden-appearing brother of Hiwatari Satoshi, had her heart so lightly for him. It's like he was a lost friend or relative or even a lover. She could not explain the strange feeling but nevertheless, she would like to be attached to him.

-THE END-?

----------

NOTE: Paynali!(Finally!) This is the last chapter. Hope you like this fanfic just as much as I love the Dark-Riku pairing. Nyahaa...I lab dem su mach! And, oh! Review please...(",)...peace.V.


End file.
